


Bad Boyfriend

by buttsekso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsekso/pseuds/buttsekso
Summary: Park Chanyeol is such a bad boyfriend. He only wants to get into his boyfriend’s pants — not into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

C H A P T E R  O N E :

**C O N F E S S I O N**

Baekhyun had liked Park Chanyeol, so much, ever since the first time he had laid his eyes on the latter.

He finds the taller very much attractive ㅡ which is truly undeniable. He's attractive as fuck, that he's very popular among the girls ㅡ even with the guys in the campus. He's certain that not a single person in the campus wouldn't know him.

And Baekhyun is definitely one heck of a lucky guy that he became friends with him.

It's been like a year since Baekhyun started to like him. Turns out that it grew deeper as the time goes by and it becomes something more.

He has fallen for him.

Now that the graduation is near, he decided to confess his feelings for him before the time runs out.

 _It's now or never._ He thought.

He slowly turned the knob of the condo unit's door where Chanyeol lives alone. He peeked a little before coming in. "Chanyeol!" he called out.

Someone pinched the skin behind Baekhyun's neck, so Baekhyun startles. Chanyeol chuckles when the smaller looks at him venomously. "You really are adorable, Baek." Chanyeol ruffled his hair.

Baekhyun couldn't think properly, he fumbled as he started to take a step, and he nearly slipped. Good thing Chanyeol was there to catch him.

"Hey, be careful, the floor is kinda slippery," Chanyeol reminded, as he carefully holds Baekhyun's thin waist to guide him until they reached a part with a dry surface. "I just mopped."

Baekhyun felt his heart beating rapidly like anytime soon, it'll just claw out of his chest.

"So, what's that important matter you badly wanted to tell me that you even came at this hour late at night, baby smurf?" Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun gulped. He felt his throat drying. But he can't turn his back now, or his feelings would hunt him tonight.

And then the next night, and then the next next night.

_It's okay. You can do it, Baek._

He takes a long, deep breath as he closes his eyes tightly shut to earn enough confidence, before looking back into the taller's eyes.

"Chanyeol, I," he trails off, his heart thumping loudly.

"You what?" Chanyeol's brows furrowed.

"Don't be ridiculed."

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he stutters. He bowed his head a bit to hide his flushed cheeks. "I already liked you, since we met, it grew deeper. Next thing I knew, I am already in love with you."

He felt a slight relief. Maybe because of the fact that he has finally spoke bold of his feelings he has been keeping for so long for the guy.

He remained still, waiting for Chanyeol to say something, but not even a single word escaped from his lips, so Baekhyun slowly lifts his head up, only to catch a sight of the taller staring down at him with his cold eyes ㅡ cold enough to kill all the flying butterflies inside his stomach.

Baekhyun restrained his voice from shaking. "W-why aren't you saying something?" he probed, fist balling on his sides as he averts his gaze from Chanyeol's cold stare.

He waited a little more, but the taller remained his mouth shut.

It was already too late when it finally hits him.

Baekhyun knew since then that Chanyeol is a fucking, goddamn, good player. All he can do is to play and fuck, and fuck and play.

But hell, his simple gestures filled Baekhyun's hopes that it's still possible for an asshole like Chanyeol to like him ㅡ even for just a bit. His simple acts of caring meant deeper to him.

Too bad it was.

"I-I thought, you," he pauses to breathe through his mouth, "You could have had something for me," he said, barely audible for Chanyeol's ears to hear.

Chanyeol scoffs. "You did?"

Baekhyun's eyes felt teary as a familiar ache starts to creep into his heart. He bit his lower lip, harshly wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

He smiled bitterly, avoiding Chanyeol's emotionless stares. "What am I saying," he snorted. "It's too impossible for a player like you, to like someone in a romantic way, right?"

Chanyeol nods, as he crosses his arms over his chest, "You knew," he said nonchalantly.

Two simple words ㅡ two fucking simple words from his lips ㅡ but it pained him a lot. It just felt like his heart is being stabbed, numerous times, deep.

He wanted to punch him, he wanted to kick his balls, he wanted to cut off his hands and ears for caring for him in a way that he might get the wrong idea.

Because he did.

He got the wrong idea.

He started sobbing. His fringe covering his eyes as he cries his heart out loud.

He wanted to tell Chanyeol all of those, but he budged. Instead, he lowered down his pride, his ego, because hell yeah. He still wants to be friends with him ㅡ he still wants to keep that friendship with him.

 _It's the only way for me to stay beside Chanyeol._ He thought.

"Chanyeol, I'm so sorry..."

Chanyeol quirks his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For this. For this stupid feelings I have for you..."

Chanyeol heaved a sigh.

"I know, after this, you will eventually stop talking to me. You'll surely stay away from me, won't you?" Baekhyun asked between his sobs.

"Yeah."

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol's arms. "Please don't."

The latter looks at him dismissively, quite hazy for Baekhyun to read his expression due to his tears.

"Please d-dont stop talking to me, don't stay away from me," Baekhyun begged, his face glistening with sad tears, pain in his eyes are clearly shown.

Chanyeol looks away. He cannot stand seeing him cry in front of his very eyes.

Sure he must have been playing tricks on Baekhyun, since he finds the other such a cutie and at the same time, a loser. All the things he has done for him, those are all intentional. But the feelings Baekhyun has grown for him, nope. He thought it was just fun to see him blush every single time he flirts around with him. Never thought he would be this heavy on his shoulders.

However, he's still a friend. Even though their so-called 'friendship' only started with Baekhyun being obliviously used by Chanyeol.

"Stop crying, will you?" Chanyeol hisses.

But Baekhyun didn't hear a thing. "Please, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, stop."

"Chanyeolㅡ"

Baekhyun was interrupted when Chanyeol suddenly pushes him harshly against the cold wall, his hands on the both sides of the shorter male, trapping him in between his long arms.

Chanyeol stares at his pink and soft lips. He smirks.

Baekhyun was flustered.

"What are you doing ㅡ hmp!"

Chanyeol suddenly pressed his lips against his in a harsh manner. Baekhyun winces when Chanyeol started to move his lips violently. It was a mouth-bruising, sloppy kiss, it's so rough that it could cut Baekhyun's lips.

He tried to push him, but he's too weak. All he can do is to weep silently as Chanyeol continued his painful assault on his lips.

Not long after, the rough kiss is replaced with a passionate one.

Baekhyun, feeling the tingles overwhelming him, mindlessly wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he responds into his soft and gentle kisses.

Chanyeol licks his lower lip asking for an entrance and to his surprise, Baekhyun didn't put up a fight and just opened his mouth for him to explore.

Baekhyun's knees trembles and he moans silently as Chanyeol's tongue gently wanders inside his hot mouth.

Baekhyun felt his body heat rising up. He leans his petite body closer, grinding himself against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smirks when he felt the shorter male's cock growing inside his tight pants. He is aware at the sensual rendition the adorable male's doing right before him.

With all these, he sees himself having a raging hard on.

It wanted to feel warmth, it wanted to thrust in and out inside a fucking tight hole, it wanted to find his own release.

He leaned his head down to have a beautiful view of Baekhyun's milky, vixen-like skin on his neck.

Baekhyun felt shivers when Chanyeol breathed against the expanse of his neck. "I want to take you so bad right now, Byun Baekhyun," hee whispered, before he grazes his lips against the shorter male's neck.

Baekhyun whimpers as Chanyeol's sinful tongue sloppily licks his neck. He began biting the skin of his neck, leaving trails of red marks into it.

Baekhyun hoisted himself up into Chanyeol's body, coaxing him to carry him upwards. Chanyeol firmly holds his butt, lifting him up, as the smaller began unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing it somewhere he doesn't know, giving no heed.

Chanyeol laid him at the soft matress, still with their lips locking. He is still dazed by the shorter male's exposed body though.

_Goddamn it. He’s a fucking beauty._

Baekhyun was the first one to pull out from the kiss because of inadequate air to breath in. Foreheads pressed against each other as they both catch their own breaths.

He abidingly stared at Chanyeol's eyes, who's currently looking down at him with nothing but lust. Baekhyun's heart breaks more, knowing that Chanyeol's eyes can only look at him right now with that, pure lust ㅡ and not with something he wishes to see.

With a mind horribly fucked-up, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's nape for another mouth bruising kiss. He doesn't care anymore if his lips bleeds tomorrow morning.

He doesn't care anymore whatever it is that is about to happen between them.

All he knows is that he is heartbroken...and is crying while kissing Chanyeol

"Please, do."


	2. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R  T W O :

**W A N T  Y O U  E V E N  M O R E**

He tugged the hem of Chanyeol's shirt. "T-take this off," Baekhyun murmured. Chanyeol stands up, took his shirt off, before hovering back above Baekhyun's exposed milky skin.

Baekhyun was taken aback by Chanyeol's unclothed body. He didn't know he's this hot. He felt his cheeks gone hotter so he snaps out of it.

Chanyeol kisses him again, rough and aggressive, Baekhyun's warm and soft lips follows the taller's skillful lips obediently with a muffled moan escaping from his lips.

Chanyeol's searching hands found the metal button of the smaller's pants. He released the button then unzips Baekhyun's pants as he continued to pepper sloppy kisses upon Baekhyun's reddened face.

Baekhyun's feminine hands began to travel along the bare back of Chanyeol making the latter groan in response. Baekhyun secretly smiles. This turns him on. He throws a giggle at the very back of his head, as he continues to caress his back.

Chanyeol abruptly pulls down Baekhyun's pants together with his boxer using his knees, that nearly made the shorter male flinch. Baekhyun's leaking cock sprang freely. He thinks his cheeks just became redder.

"Already leaking for me, huh?" Chanyeol teases.

"S-shut upㅡ" He was cut off mid-air when Chanyeol started to pump his hands around Baekhyun's hardened member.

Baekhyun arched his back in pleasure. He throws his head back, feeling the taller's warm hands perfectly fitting his cock was overwhelming.

He clutches on the bed sheets. "M-more."

Chanyeol pumped his hands faster, he pressed his palm upon his leaking cock harder. "You like this, huh? Me pleasuring you with my hands like this?" Chanyeol smirks, pumping faster than ever.

Baekhyun shyly nods, causing Chanyeol to chuckle.  

After a few more strokes, thick ropes of white spurted out from Baekhyun's cock as he lets out a lewd moan.

"Chanyeol just, take me please," Baekhyun whispers, almost desperate ㅡ almost begging.

"Quite impatient, aren't we, baby?" Chanyeol pulls off his pants with his boxers. Baekhyun blushed seeing Chanyeol's cock with pre-cum closer than ever, and then gulped realizing that it was quite big and he might end up choking while Chanyeol fucks him.

"Baekhyun, turn your back." Baekhyun immediately follows him. His smooth and perky ass facing the taller's lustful eyes.

"What a perky ass you got there, Baekhyun." He spanks his thick ass that got Baekhyun screaming his name. Chanyeol grins.

He leaned his face closer against Baekhyun's butt, gets a firm grip of his butt cheeks using both of his hands, spreading it wide to finally have a view of the shorter male's pink, tight hole.

Baekhyun hissed because it hurts when Chanyeol spreads his butt cheeks wide, but then began screaming the taller's name when he felt a hot, wet, muscle licking his asshole expertly, darting it inside his hole. Baekhyun's breaths became ragged.

"That's w-weird and dirty," Baekhyun said, almost a whisper since his voice can't be heard clearly. "But it feels good, really, g-good. S-screw me now, please?"

Chanyeol would want to, but he thought of a better idea, he smirked. "Not until you give me a blow," he dared.

Baekhyun sheepishly stands up, pushing Chanyeol down. He then indecisively holds Chanyeol's leaking cock with his beautiful hands. He rubbed the slit of his cock using his thumb, earning a groan in response. 

Shortly after, he leans in, and started swallowing his fullness.

Chanyeol groans, taking in the sensations of his cock being embraced by the smaller's warm mouth.

Baekhyun swallowed him slowly, inch by inch, he felt his cheeks puffing as he tried to swallow more but then ended up stroking the unreached part with his little, smooth hands.

He lets his jaw adjust from the monstrous dick stuffed inside his average mouth first before he began bobbing his head, while pumping his hands into Chanyeol's thick cock, looking intently into Chanyeol's pleasured face.

It's his first time, and he wants to know if he's doing good. 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hair tightly, tugging his face closer on his cock. "Oh, shit, keep going. Fuck I love your lips, Baek, ugh, it's so fucking warm." He unconsciously thrusted in his mouth making Baekhyun gag. 

Baekhyun bobbed his head faster, "D-damn, fuck yes, Baekhyun. You're doing well for a first timer, baby."

He closes his watery eyes when he felt Chanyeol's cock twitching inside his mouth. He bobbed his head once more and then white hot liquid began spurting from the slit of his cock. Baekhyun tried to swallow all of it before facing Chanyeol with pleading, half-lidded eyes, "Will you d-do me now?"

Chanyeol chuckles, seeing how flushed his cheeks were, seeing how desperate he was, it turns him on so much. "Alrighty, babe. I'm going to fuck you but first, let me lick your lip with a trace of your hardwork." He leaned in and licked the side of his lip. Baekhyun shook in pleasure.

Chanyeol gets a small bottle under the bed, "W-what is that?" Baekhyun asked, seeing him spreading the colorless and viscous liquid evenly all over his member."You don't know this?" Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. 

"No."

"It's a lube."

"Oh." Baekhyun blinks.

Chanyeol again, hovered back above the short male.

"Ready? You better be." Chanyeol smirks.

"Spread your legs wider." Baekhyun spreads his legs wider.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun shaking, so he leans in, and kisses Baekhyun on his forehead, "Relax. You are about to be given knowledge of what heaven feels like."

Baekhyun nods. 

Feeling a cold finger intruding his hole, he lets out a harsh gasp. Not like it is his first time to have a finger up his hole, though...

"Ah, you've been doing this," Chanyeol comments, a roguish grin on his lips as he thrusted another finger. The shorter male's hand snaked its way to Chanyeol's, slightly guiding him but the taller only does it in his own way, flat out ignoring Baekhyun's hand. After a few more minutes, four fingers were doing its way on the midget's wonderland. 

He whines in a sluttish manner when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and aligns his hard cock over the former's ass cleft. 

"I'll fuck you real hard, Byun Baekhyun. I'll fuck you real good." 

Then without any warning, Chanyeol started pushing in his thick cock inside the smaller's tight hole. Baekhyun dugged his nails against the bare back of Chanyeol as the taller continued pushing in. He lets out a painful moan, he threw his head back, clutching at the wooden bed frame. "Chanyeol, it hurts," he cried.

Chanyeol kisses him on the lips. Baekhyun didn't mean to bit his lower lip in a violent way due to the unbearable pain occurring behind him. Chanyeol grunts but he didn't stopped on kissing him.

It was his fault anyway. He purposefully didn't think of prepping him properly. So he has to deal with all the sultry violence Baekhyun may do. 

Chanyeol pulls out from the kiss when he was completely inside him.

The painful feeling Baekhyun felt first vanished and was completely replaced by an inexpressible pleasure.

Chanyeol started moving ㅡ thrusting and pounding inside the shorter male's tight hole, "You feel so good babe, fuck, so tight," Chanyeol said in between curses.

Baekhyun's fingertips slightly implants against Chanyeol's smooth back as the taller keeps on thrusting in and out of him. "Oh, it feels good being filled with you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mumbles as he buries his head into Chanyeol's sweaty neck. "Faster," he moaned.

Chanyeol latched his lips against Baekhyun as he pounded upon the short male relentlessly.

Chanyeol thrusted deeper, vigorously hitting Baekhyun's prostate that got him screaming the taller's name oh, so, sexy.

Baekhyun needed to get a grip of the wooden bed frame when Chanyeol drilled on him with extra precision.

"M-more Chanyeol. Ah, never stop..."

"Holy fuck, I'm loving this..."

Baekhyun comes first with a hysterical scream. 

After a few more thrust, Chanyeol finally shoots his hot white come inside Baekhyun's asshole, both releasing delicious moans. 

Riding off his high, Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt so sensitive, causing the two of them elicit more raunchy noises.

Chanyeol falls beside him.

"I can still feel your come inside me, Chanyeol. It feels warm and...good." Baekhyun smiled weakly at the ceiling. 

Chanyeol faces Baekhyun with a smirk on his face. "Byun Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked nonchalantly as he leaned closer to gently nibble Baekhyun's earlobe down to his already bruised neck. He began licking his neck, kissing and biting for a new set of hickeys, as he waits for Baekhyun to answer.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling aroused.

Baekhyun bits his lower lip.

He knows what that means.

He knows what he only wants from him.

But he can't say no, he wants him so damn much, and now, after what had happened, he felt like he just wanted him even more.

He heaved a deep sigh.

Baekhyun faces Chanyeol with a little smirk on his face, "Yes, Chanyeol. My answer is yes," he answered before kissing the taller again.


	3. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R  T H R E E :

**W A R N I N G , H E ‘ S  M Y  B O Y F R I E N D**

Baekhyun stirs, feeling the coldness ghostly brushing against his skin.

He began scrambling through the sheets. Half awake, he roamed his hands unconsciously as he tries to find a thick blanket enough to keep his body from the embracing coldness of the room.

But then he just grabbed something with an unusual shape, it was long, thick and...

_What the hell? It had a little mushroom on the head? —_ _Oh shoot!_

Baekhyun quickly gets up. He almost shrieked when he realizes that the thing his hand was holding is none other than Chanyeol's dick. 

He immediately draws back his hands.

He bit his lower lip, feeling his cheeks start to flush again as his eyes began growing a tinge of happiness and hurt at the same time. 

Happy, knowing that Chanyeol is now his boyfriend.

Hurt, knowing that Chanyeol is now his boyfriend, just because he could aid him during those needy times. 

But what can he do? He wanted this. Chanyeol, this close to him. They're both getting benefits anyway. Sexual needs for Chanyeol, cradling feelings for Baekhyun. 

He sighs.

Baekhyun startles when he felt warm arms circling around his thin waist.

Chanyeol kisses his bare back, "Goodmorning, baby," he whispers with his deep voice before facing the petite guy to kiss him on the lips.

Baekhyun kisses him back. Chanyeol's hands gently stroking the shorter male's jawline as he lays him down.

Chanyeol dips his head against Baekhyun's neck, about to kiss it when the alarm clock started to ring like a bitch.

The taller ditches the alarm clock, but Baekhyun, coming to his senses, shakes his head. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol gets off of him.

The petite male sees Chanyeol giving the alarm clock a death glare. "Fuck you, alarm clock, really. I'll crush you later, just wait, you damn cockblocker." He bites his lower lip, preventing himself from laughing.

He is really cute. Baekhyun thought, getting up into a sitting position in the bed. 

He closes his eyes as he snuggled his head against Chanyeol's neck, the taller really smells good. He smells like sugar cookies ㅡ as always. For a quite manly dude like him, it's a bit quirky, but Baekhyun loves it. Unknowingly, he began sniffing his neck.

Chanyeol chuckles, "Don't you remember something?"

Baekhyun straighten his body, he looks at him with his confused eyes.

Chanyeol leans closer, "We're still naked," he smirks.

Baekhyun's cheeks flushed.

"And one more thing.." Chanyeol trails off.

"J-just say it.." Baekhyun looks away.

Chanyeol licks his ears, before whispering, "It's monday."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, "Shit!" He quickly gets up from the bed, his adrenaline came rushing through his sleeping nerves, he started panicking.

Chanyeol watches him intently as the shorter male kept on walking back and forth like he's not in his normal self. His eyes landed on his unclothed member. He chuckled.

"Baekhyun," he called out. Baekhyun immediately stops, flustered as he looks at him. 

"W-what?"

"How about getting yourself dressed first, hm?" Chanyeol muffled a laugh.

Baekhyun thinks his cheeks just flushed even more.

***

"T-thanks for lending me your uniform." Baekhyun says shyly, hiding his tomato cheeks from Chanyeol who was now parking the car on the school's parking lot.

Chanyeol nods, "No worries, you're my boyfriend, after all." He never missed the little smirk on his lips before he went out of the car. Baekhyun muttered a soft 'okay' before he left his seat.

Chanyeol started walking with his large steps. Baekhyun follows from behind. Chanyeol stops. He looked from his shoulders and sees Baekhyun who was now gazing at him as if he was saying, 'Why did you stop?'

Chanyeol quirks his eyebrows. “Why are you following me?"

Baekhyun is taken aback. "I-I," he clears his throat, "O-okay. I'll go to the other direction. Fine." 

He was about to turn his back when a warm palm with thick fingers caught his wrist, "Why, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol clucked his tongue.

_He's a bit stupid, alright._

"What I mean is, you should be walking here, right beside me, not following me." He dragged Baekhyun by his wrist beside him.

"Now, let's go." Chanyeol smirked.

As they we're about to enter the back gate of the school, Baekhyun suddenly felt Chanyeol's arms from behind and his hand lightly squeezing his waist. It was affectionate until then in a bolt, the hand slides down his butt, slapping it hard.

Baekhyun shrieks. _It hurts!_

He thanks all the heavens that they are entering the back gate, where students rarely comes in. 

Chanyeop stops, "What's wrong with you, baby?" he teased.

Baekhyun could not control but to roll his eyes. He walked first, then Chanyeol notices something. He stops from walking to squint his eyes, and that's when he realized what was really wrong with him.

Baekhyun was limping. 

Chanyeol quickly follows his boyfriend, he leans his lips close to Baekhyun's ears, "You're limping," he whispers, grinning.

The petite guy widened his eyes, his cheeks beginning to flush a tint of pink, he whispers back, "I-is it too noticeable?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes it is."

"H-help me, Yeol," Baekhyun begs.

Chanyeol helps him, he places his long arms behind his thin waist, guiding him from walking along the crowdy hallways.

All of a sudden, bunch of female students who worships (ew, this again) Chanyeol so much came into the scene. Seeing him, they immediately stands at the side, creating a partition in the middle. 

They we're throwing confused, nasty and unwanted looks onto Baekhyun who was now looking at his shoes, shuddering. The girls are whispering something unable to be heard but it was obvious that it was about him, all about his boyfriend, Baekhyun.

 _It doesn't feel good._ Chanyeol thinks. 

"Everyone listen," Chanyeol said loudly, enough for everyone in there to hear, everyone stops from what they we're doing, they were listening attentively.

Because here, Chanyeol's one of the boss.

Of course, he's the one and only son of the owner of the school.

He smirks, slyly glanced onto Baekhyun's worried face, he abruptly leaned in and then pecked him on his lips, leaving a flustered Baekhyun. Then he says, "Byun Baekhyun's my boyfriend now. So don't you fucking dare to lay a finger upon him or you're a dead meat." He points at the bunch of girls swooning over him, "And ya'll, don't you fucking dare do something stupid at my boyfriend. Or else, I won't hesitate to kick all of you out."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating up.

He tried to calm down his heart.

_Every single time, Baekhyun? Really?_

After the short announcement, Chanyeol told everyone to go back on their businesses, the girls started to walk away with a frown.

He then faces Baekhyun with a playful smile plastered on his lips. He leans in, Baekhyun's heart started to beat ereatically with a loud thump, "You like that don't you?" He whispers with his playful tone which the petite guy finds soothing.

Baekhyun honestly nodded.

Chanyeol suddenly takes him by the hand and locates the both of them in some isolated area behind a wall. "What are we doing here..." 

The giant, still holding his hand, places it just above his crotch, he closed his eyes as he groaned a little.

Baekhyun gulps.

"Give me an award then, give me a hot blow using your fucking warm hands and mouth." He winked.


	4. Chapter 4

C H A P T E R  F O U R :

**H E ‘ S  N O T H I N G  B U T  A  B E A U T I F U L  D I S A S T E R**

Chanyeol's schedule is the same as Baekhyun's for today.

That is why he is hell of confused why the fuck Baekhyun is not inside the classroom yet. His eyes we're roaming, wandering around the room, searching for the pretty guy.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance. The plans in his head dying in an instant.

Chanyeol pokes his friend. "Yeah?" Xiumin responds, raising his eyebrows with an uplifting smile on his lips.

"Have you seen Baekhyun?" Chanyeol places his hands inside the pocket of his pants.

Xiumin smirks. "Oh, your boyfriend?"

Chanyeol shots him a death glare. "Yes, my boyfriend. Have you seen him?" He crosses his arms above his chest.

The elder chuckles. "It's not like I'll take him away from you," he snorted.

Chanyeol glares even darker.

"Okay, fine. I just saw him at the parking lot before I entered the campus," Xiumin says truthfully.

Chanyeol squinted his eyes at him, Xiumin frowned. "I am telling the truth!" He stomped his feet.

The taller rolled his eyes. "Okay. Thanks, then." He was about to go out of the classroom when Xiumin spoke, "Chanyeol, your boyfriend seems to be so sad, I saw him crying, too." The elder's face saddened as well.

There was a subtle change of reaction upon the taller's eyes, he blinked twice before turning back his gaze onto the friend. "He is?"

Xiumin nods slowly.

Chanyeol changed the topic. "Anyway. If you saw Baekhyun just behind you before you entered the campus, then he should be here by now, too." He snaps his fingers.

Xiumin shrugs. "Maybe he went somewhere?"

"Where could somewhere beㅡ"

His words cut off when someone entered the classroom, he looks rushed, his hair was hardly disheveled but you can still call him hot.

"What's wrong, Luhan?" Sehun, Luhan's boyfriend asked him as he approaches him to wipe his sweaty face with a face towel. "What brought you here?"

Luhan did not answer Sehun, instead, he looks at Chanyeol, who was staring at him confusely, "Chanyeol."

"Something wrong?" Chanyeol probed, curiousity etched on his face.

"Your boyfriend."

Alarms rang in his head. "What about him?" Chanyeol asked eagerly.

"He's in the parking lot..."

Chanyeol immediately rushes to the parking lot only to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend all-curled up on the ground while female students kept on kicking him.

He can even hear the shorter male's cry from his position. He hears him winces, he hears him begging to stop, he hears him apologize.

He sounded so helpless.

Chanyeol's irises began to get darker.

Chanyeol's fists were balling on his sides as he walks in a quick pace, heading to the commotion.

"Stop!" he shouts loud and furious.

Everyone stops. The parking lot became silent; except for the little cries of Baekhyun. "C-chanyeol oppa.." One of the laid out culprits stepped out of the line.

"A-are you madㅡ"

"The fuck, no?" Chanyeol sharply states his sarcasm. "Not anymore the day you fucking choke in my hands."

The girls were taken aback.

"B-but!"

"Leave or I'll fucking drag you all out of here!"

Everyone was frightened by his deep and authorative voice so they quickly left the place.

Chanyeol sighs.

He walks to his boyfriend and then carried him bridal style. Chanyeol's eyes stares at him coldly.

Baekhyun, who has some shitty issues going inside of him after his senses were shook, felt afraid that Chanyeol might break up with him, so he began crying again.

Endless tears were streaming down his reddened cheeks ㅡ reddened not because of embarrassment, but because those girls' filthy hands , and all his crying.

"Why are you still crying?" Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun sobbed, "A-are you breaking up with me?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "No. Why are you even thinking of that?"

Baekhyun's eyes glittered with hope, "R-really?" He flashed a faint smile.

Chanyeol heaves deep. He opens the door of his car and lets his boyfriend come inside weakly.

He enters the door on the other side of the car.

Silence filled the air. Only their breathing can be heard so Baekhyun decided to break the silence, "T-thank you for saving me..."

Chanyeol sighs as he faces Baekhyun with his cold eyes, "Baekhyun."

"Why, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, nervousness evident on his eyes.

_Why are you apologizing to them earlier? You're such a fucking loser!_

Chanyeol wanted to tell him just that, but unfortuantely, he can't. Not now.

Chanyeol looks at him intently on his swollen eyes, to his swollen and glistening from tears cheeks, down to his swollen lips.

_What an art._

Chanyeol leans in dangerously close, "How can you be so beautiful even in this state, Baekhyun?" he muttered before closing the distance between their anticipating lips.

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat when Chanyeol started to move his lips roughly against his. He shrieked a bit, feeling his lips sting from the kiss.

"Be gentle, i-it hurts," he cried as he tries to push him gently on the shoulders.

Chanyeol slows down the kiss, he carefully grabs Baekhyun's bruised arms from his shoulders to wrap them around his neck.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling the taller's warm lips moving gently against his just feels good enough for him. He tilted his head for their nose not to bump with each other and to deepen the kiss.

Chanyeol's hands started to unbutton Baekhyun's shirt, slids it off his skin before throwing it somewhere inside the car.

He caresses his smooth waist.

Baekhyun moaned softly between the kiss, Chanyeol is definitely turned on.

Chanyeol licks his lower lip for an entrance. Baekhyun opened his mouth whole-heartedly. He began wanting for more as he takes in the sensations of being explored by a sweet tongue inside his mouth.

Baekhyun was about to unbutton his own pants when Chanyeol stops.

The smaller looks at him with concern.

Chanyeol smirks at him, "I think it's better if we get naked at the passenger seat?"

Baekhyun blushed. "Okay."

"Go to the passenger seat first." He bites his lower lip seductively. Baekhyun's heart started to beat erratically wild.

Baekhyun plops out of the shotgun seat, he stooped down not to hit his head by the car roof as he shifts to the passenger seat.

"Ah!" he yelped when Chanyeol suddenly spanks his ass. "I live for this ass, goddamn," Chanyeol complimented, the shorter male blushed even more.

Baekhyun took off his pants, while leaving his boxer on soon as he was already siting down on the passenger seat. Chanyeol looks at him from the rearview mirror, he smirks, seeing how eager his boyfriend is to be fucked by him. He began unbuckling his belt, releasing the metal button and then unzips the bronze zipper.

"Chanyeol, I-I'm waiting," he heard Baekhyun said so he looks from the mirror only to find out Baekhyun was pumping himself with his eyes closed tightly.

"What the fuck? Can't wait?" He scolded him as he quickened his hands to take off his pants and then his shirt.

After getting naked, Chanyeol crawled up into Baekhyun's smooth thighs, peppering wet, open kisses on it during the process, Baekhyun whimpers.

Chanyeol's lips started grazing the span of his neck, biting it, leaving deep red hickeys that made the smaller arch his back from the overwhelming pleasure.

Chanyeol pulls off the last garment Baekhyun was wearing before capturing his lips for a sloppy and needy kiss.

He felt Chanyeol's warm hands against his thighs spreading it. He shudders, knowing that Chanyeol's cock will be inside him again, soon.

Baekhyun cried between their kisses when Chanyeol started penetrating his tight hole.

Chanyeol kisses his tears. "You'll be good later."

Baekhyun nodded before burrying his face into Chanyeol's neck. He kisses his neck that made the taller groan.

Chanyeol started to thrust deep, "Your asshole sucks me in so well, baby. Fuck, ah," he muttered between pants.

Baekhyun wraps his thighs around his torso when Chanyeol began to thrust deeper, faster. He even slapped his hands hard against the car window, feeling deliciously good.

"Go faster Chanyeol! Oh! F-fuck yes.." Baekhyun moaned mindlessly loud.

"Hey, not too loud," Chanyeol scolded him as he thrust harder.

Baekhyun lets out a lewd moan when Chanyeol hit a bundle of nerves inside him. "Oh god! M-more Chanyeol." Baekhyun feels sizzling hot.

Chanyeol abused his prostate, hitting it non-stop when he felt his own cock twitching.

Chanyeol pounded vigorously while Baekhyun moves his ass to meet his thrust.

Soon, Baekhyun came with a loud moan. Due to the sensitivity, the elder asked him to slow down.

But the giant wasn't slowing down at, he continued his merciless pounding onto him, earning himself sweeter but more painful sounds coming from the latter.

"Chan," he breathes sexily, "Yeol..."

Right after Baekhyun mumbled those words, sexual release started to fill his abused prostate. Some flowed out from his asshole, trickling down to his thighs.

Together,they let out a long and delicious moan before Chanyeol fall on his body. "Your tight ass really feels good.." he whispered, licking the shorter male's nips.

Baekhyun groans a little, "And you're thick cock feels good and huge inside me."

Silence.

"Chanyeol, I love you."

Chanyeol just smiles.

_So much._


	5. Chapter 5

C H A P T E R  F I V E :

**I R R E S I S T A B L E  P L E A S U R E S**

The male's comfort room was filled with nothing but the lascivious sound of skin slapping, heavy breathing, and the heavy scent of sex and lust spreading throughout the whole room.

"F-fuck. So tight." Chanyeol thrusted deeper inside the tight hole of his boyfriend. He closes his eyes, feeling incredibly good from the warmth and tightness of the clenching and unclenching hole of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun moans softly, "Y-yes, harder," he demanded, thrusting his own hips to meet every single thrust Chanyeol does.

It's been a week.

A whole week of daily sex, wherever, whenever. There was never a day that the tall male isn't slamming his huge cock inside his boyfriend's asshole. 

Baekhyun couldn't resist the guy, though. Even if he feels really exhausted, once Chanyeol calls him off when he needed a release, he will definitely come for him without any hesitations.

That's how much he loves the giant.

"B-Baekhyun, oh shit!" And in one deep thrust, thick ropes of hot white cum started to spread inside Baekhyun's abused hole.

Baekhyun moans lewdly, feeling his hole being filled up with his boyfriend's cum just feels so fucking good.

"I love you, Chanyeol." He kisses Chanyeol's lips before the taller could pull out his thick cock inside him.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything. He wordlessly pulls out his glistening cock inside him and cleans himself. He wore his boxer and pants, and then his shirt. He looks at his wrist watch before shifting his gaze to Baekhyun with quite cold eyes. "I'll drive you home, it's already late."

Baekhyun sighs and then nodded lightly. He dressed himself with the extra clothes he saved for the afternoon activity which happened to be a short but quite satisfying round for them.

***

The weather seemed lazy.

Chanyeol stops his car infront of an old and rusty gate. "This is your house?" He asked Baekhyun who was currently playing a sick game on his phone.

Baekhyun nods. "Yes, but it was..." he trails off, hesitating whether to tell it or not, and he decided not to. "Nevermind. Anyway, thank you. But, uh, don't go yet, okay? I'll just get your uniform inside. I already washed it." He smiles oh so sweetly before he scurries to open the gate of the house.

Chanyeol didn't even answer him a yes yet.

Baekhyun opens the door of his lonely house using his spare keys. He was about to go upstairs when someone pulled his hair from behind, making him fall backwards, he felt like he just injured himself when his butt hit the tiled floor hard.

"What are you still doing here, you son of a bitch?!" 

Baekhyun cranes his neck up, and he saw his stepfather, glaring at him as if he's going to eat him right at this fucking moment. Baekhyun tenses.

"F-father"

The middle-aged man grabbed Baekhyun's arms tight ㅡ tight enough to bruise.

He pulled him upwards in a very harsh manner that got the boy stumbling while getting up.

"Don't fucking call me father," his lips curled up into a sinister grin the boy actually fears a lot. "Leave this house right now and never get back!" 

"But this house is mother's property!"

He slaps the poor boy.

Baekhyun cries. He brings his sluggish hand to his slapped cheek. He clenched his eyes shut, only to let a tear trickle down his pained cheeks.

"I'm not leaving this houseㅡ"

"What?!"

"I said I'm not leaving this houseㅡ"

His stepfather punched him on the stomach. Baekhyun winces as he fell on his knees.

He was weeping silently,trying to stand up but the old man kicks him on his thighs. He cries harder.

"Please, let me stay here, father..." He begs.

But the middle-aged man pretended he didn't hear a thing and just brought his fist onto the poor boy's face. Baekhyun sobbed in between groans.

That wasn't even the last part, though.

His stepfather abruptly wrapped his arms around his neck. Baekhyun's eyes widens as the man strangles him with the same wicked smile etched on his lips earlier. 

"N-noㅡpleaseㅡ don't" he tried to get loose from the tight clasp but he ends up coughing in each attempt that he does.

Meanwhile.

Chanyeol is so fucking irritated right now. His little tiny winy patience is slowly fading. It's been a fucking hour (he's exaggerating) and Baekhyun is still not coming out.

He tapped his thick fingers against the steering wheel as he closes his eyes in perfect annoyance.

"Fuck, he didn't just ditch me..." He then started the car engine grumpily.

But as he was about to leave, his eyes saw something ㅡ no, it is someone from the glass window of the house.

He squinted his deep eyes to focus on the figures.

"Fucking shit." He muttered under his breath when he recognized the little boy's silhouette...being strangled by a big embodied man. 

He quickly shuts the engine off and comes out of the car with his keys. The gate is open so he comes in easily. He sprinted to the door before ferociously opening it with a loud thud.

"Fuck, who was that?!"

He rushed into the area where the voice came from. Soon as he found them, his eyes landed on the poor boy shaking and struggling to breath within a middle-aged man's grasp.

Baekhyun, even though his eyes are blurry because of his tears, he managed to recognize the tall figure behind his stepfather.

"Chanㅡyeol"

Chanyeol immediately pulled the man by it's shoulder to face him, and then he gave him a hard punch on the face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The middle-aged man tries to get his revenge, but Chanyeol's reflex is fast and better. His stepfather's fist never bore into Chanyeol's face.

"The devil who will end the devil-wannabe that is you."

Baekhyun stops the giant when the latter's broken fist was about to come in contact upon his stepfather's stomach.

"Fuck, Baekhyun. He nearly killed you! Why are you stopping me?!"

"He is still my stepfather..."

Chanyeol sighs exasperately before he lets go his grip from the middle-aged man's collar, glaring upon Baekhyun in disbelief. 

Baekhyun stands up. Fumbling, he silently walks towards his boyfriend and soon as he reached him, his body gave up, making him sag exhaustedly above Chanyeol's chest.

"Chanyeol, can I stay with you for awhile?" he mumbled wearily.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, he just lifts Baekhyun's lifeless body up, bridal style, bringing him to his car.

***

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open.

He whined as the faint fluorescent light travelled upon his half closed eyelids. His body feels so much enervated that he doesn't want to move an inch. His neck also hurts like bitch.

Remembering how his stepfather almost killed him, he felt like crying again.

Thank God, Chanyeol was there to save him.

Speaking of Chanyeol.

He should thank him.

Baekhyun hastily sits up in the bed, making his whole body tremble and wince at the sudden movement.

He carefully placed his feet against the cold floor before carefully standing up. His feet brings him to the kitchen.There, he found the giant, manning the kitchen. 

Baekhyun was dazed. Chanyeol looks like he's gonna make himself a good kitchen person, very far from Baekhyun. 

He was amazed because there is no way he can be this charismatic while doing this and that in a kitchen. Dang, he can't even satisfy himself with his own cooking. 

"Baekhyun."

The short male snaps back to his senses by the deep voice's call, he, somehow, panicked, "H-hey."

"Are you okay?" the tall male asked without giving Baekhyun a single glance, focusing on his meat.

"Yeah," Baekhyun answers, taking a seat from the high-legged chair in the kitchen counter. "I think."

"I'm cooking a soup for us."

"Thank you." 

Not after approximately 10 minutes, the soup is already served.

Baekhyun inhales the aroma and he felt his mouth watering soon as the smell of the soup travelled the insides of his nose.

"This smells good," he smiles, appreciating the nice plating, "This is surely tasty!"

Chanyeol got alarmed when Baekhyun is about to dip his fingers into the soup, he swats the short male's beautiful hands away, "Fuck. Wash your hands. It's a soup for dick's sake. Have some image infront of me and use a spoon!"

The puppy pouts, "I'm sorry." He apologized sadly.

"Go get a spoon. Lazy ass."

"I am just tired, and,"

"And?"

"Absolutely tired."

Chanyeol sighs.

Then gets up to get him one.

Baekhyun mentally  celebrates.

They began to ate the soup with silence. Only sounds of slurping and chewing are heard in the dining room.

And Baekhyun was dying from the deafening silence surrounding them so he decided to start a conversation.

Albeit, as he was about to part his lips to start a talk, Chanyeol has already finished his soup. He stands up with his bowl and places them on the sink.

He faces Baekhyun with a stern gaze that made the other flinch a little, "After you finish the soup, take a shower."

Baekhyun nods, "Okay. Should I wash the dishes t-too?"

"Depends... If you're thankful or not."

The shorter male opend his lips, wanting to speak gratitude but the the taller shushed him.

Baekhyun breathes, "Okay."

After the short conversation, Chanyeol walks out of the kitchen.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh, feeling unfulfilled by Chanyeol's short responses and unpredictableness.  

He was never sure of Chanyeol's actions ㅡ nor his words. And he was never sure of what would happen next.

He fears that someday, he'll get tired of him. He fears that someday, he'll be leaving him. He fears that someday, he won't need him anymore. 

Everything in his life revolves around Chanyeol ㅡ only with Park Chanyeol.

That he can't even think and decide for his own good.

He only thinks about the giant.

And wait for the day when Chanyeol is already going to break up with him.

The expression on his face sinks in an instant.

After he finished his soup, he did the dishes then went to the room where he found himself earlier.

He locked the door and began undressing himself, preparing to take a cold shower. He was struggling to take off his shirt due to too much lacking of strength, so it went for good one minute before his shirt was completely discarded on the floor.

Without him knowing, Chanyeol was there, at the corner, checking out his social networking sites account on his phone and got mentally froze seeing his boyfriend getting naked in front of him.

He raises an eyebrow.

"What the actual fuck," he mumbles as he locks his phone, never taking away his eyes from Baekhyun's jiggling ass. 

The short male yelped when he felt a pair of thick and calloused hands clasping both edge of his smooth and thin waist as a plump lips began grazing a certain spotㅡBaekhhyun's sweetest spot on the neck.

"C-Chanyeol."

"Let's take shower together?"

"What?"

"You don't want to?"

"I-I," he trails off because fuck, he badly wanted to rest, but he can't resist his boyfriendㅡhe can't avoid the tall male's charms. He knew what would happen next. It's not just a normal shower, he knew further, however , he flashed a shy smile.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

C H A P T E R  S I X :

**S A V E  M E  F R O M  Y O U**

"Okay."

That's when Baekhyun found himself stark naked under the pouring, cold shower, as Chanyeol grazes his boyfriend's neck with his plump and wet lips behind. His hands softly pinching the short male's rigid pink nubs that got Baekhyun banging his head back as he lewdly moan.

"Fuck, Baekhyun. You are so fucking illegal, damn it," Chanyeol murmurs as he gently nibbles on the short male's earlobe.

"C-chanyeol..."

Baekhyun peeks over his shoulders. He reaches out to Chanyeol's cheeks, then twists his neck to connect their swollen lips as the short male started to jerk off his hardened member.

"You want me to fuck you now, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun muttered a cracked 'yes' as he feels himself almost reaching the heavens.

"Then don't touch yourself."

Baekhyun stops. His body quivering from the unsatisfied friction between his cock and his own hands.

"B-But I was about to come."

"Let me do the fucking honor."

Chanyeol's fingers teasingly crawled up into Baekhyun's milky smooth thighs and the latter has to moan softly to release the tension his body receives when Chanyeol started to pump his cock with his large and thick hands.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

"Do you like the feeling?"

"I love it, ah."

Chanyeol jerks his hand faster while sexily licking the short male's naked back up to his wet nape. He tasted his dried salty beads of sweat, but the sweetness of him still lingers in his sinful tongue. He feels addicted at the taste that his tongue cannot leave the wet skin of his neck behind. His hands gripping on both sides of Baekhyun's waist.

Baekhyun moans ever so softly. So soft that it sounds like a lullaby music upon the giant's large ears.

"Please, Chan..."

A particular side of Chanyeol's lips twitched, "What, sexy? What do you want me to do?" he teases as he jerks him in extra precision. He also points his rigid cock's head upon the cleft of the short male's smooth and white ass, pushing himself in teasingly.

Baekhyun cries in pleasure.

"Chanyeol, I want your hot c-cock inside my ass now. Please," he trails off, "Fuck me now." Baekhyun begs, voice slightly shaking from all the overwhelming feeling he's getting.

"What?"

"Please! Fuck me hard!"

A smug smile crawls up into the taller's lips. He leans in to his sensitive and reddened earlobe then whispered, all sexy, "All the pleasure is mine, baby."

Baekhyun screams sharply when Chanyeol thrusted his dripping cock fully inside his tight, puckered hole without giving any warning. His fingers clawing in the white-tiled bathroom wall as he feels like he's going to lose his sanity when Chanyeol fucks him erratically, gently squeezing his pink nipples, sucking his nape leaving red and purple marks,and jacks him off from behind ㅡ ONE at a time.

"Chanyeol, oh god! It feels so good, hah, being filled with your cock. Go faster, please!" he pushes his hips backwards, trying to meet the tall male's hard and deep thrusts.

Chanyeol pulls out, and then slams his hard cock again. He rammed into him deeper, faster. He closes his eyes with a pleasured smile printed on his lips with water trickling down from the pouring shower.

"You fucking good for nothing slut of a boyfriend, you love my cock, do you?" he inhaled sharply as he pistons his hips, vigorously hitting on his prostate.

"Y-yes, right there! Ah. Hit me there! Oh, I love this."

Baekhyun felt that familiar twitch inside his asshole as Chanyeol began to fuck him in maximum speed, rocking him and fucking him into oblivion

Baekhyun's stomach coiled, his approaching orgasm is about to come, and he knows he can't stand it probably any longer. He clutches the tall male's biceps, "Chanyeol, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun comes in Chanyeol's hands with a shrill moan escaping on his lips.

Feeling so listless with the activity, he never thought he was still able to let out a screech when Chanyeol abruptly turns him around to face him as the latter slams his glistening cock back inside him.

Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun's purple-marked hips the latter got from his stepfather's violent fists and kicks as he pushes his sensitive cock, in and out, in and out.

"How dare he," he muttered between his deep thrusts, "I fucking want to kill him, damn. He's lucky you were there."

The short male has to stifle the smile cracking in his swollen lips.

"F-fuck, Baekhyun. I'm close." Chanyeol spills his thick load inside Baekhyun's tight walls, filling him up as the taller continued to fuck him, throwing his head back from the delicious feeling his cock receives, groaning as he rides his orgasm.

Baekhyun's head gave up on the taller's shoulders as he tries to catch his breath. Chanyeol withdraws his wet cock, his head lands on top of his boyfriend's, panting as well.

Chanyeol reaches for the shower knob and turns it off.

"You are fucking awesome, Byun Baekhyun." He planted a kiss on the little boy's wet forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

They cleaned and dried themselves inside first before leaving the sex-smelt bathroom.

***

Chanyeol finds it amusing, seeing his boyfriend blushing and being shy to get naked infront of him.

He playfully tugged the towel wrapped around Baekhyun's body, "Take it off and wear this shirt." He gestured to his white tee shirt hung on his index finger.

"N-no. Get out and thenㅡ"

"Did you just tell me to get out of my own room?" Chanyeol says, amused.

Baekhyun pouts,"Yes, I did."

"What the fuck."

"Just get out!"

"It is my room!"

"So?!"

"You can't just tell me to get out!"

"Fine just, just turn around!" Baekhyun's cheeks are flushed and Chanyeol is supressing a laugh.

"Fine!" he turns around then uses his laptop placed over the bed.

Baekhyun shimmies the bath robe on the floor and started wearing Chanyeol's tee shirt and blue printed pyjamas.

He doesn't know Chanyeol sees his reflection on the blank screen of the laptop.

***

Chanyeol was in a deep slumber when he heard a muffled cry beside him. He looks from behind and he sees a weeping Baekhyun.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he asks, half awake.

Baekhyun shook his head, "I am not crying."

"Liar whore."

Baekhyun smiles bitterly.

"Thank you for saving me.."

"I did not save you."

"Yeah, of course, that again."

Chanyeol groans, "Whatever you say."

"Chanyeol.."

There was no response. He smiles sadly.

"I love you, Chanyeol."

He wanted to embrace him from behind but he was too afraid that Chanyeol might get angry to him.

So he painfully turned his back, facing the wall. He closes his eyes.

_Please, do save me too ㅡ from you._


	7. Chapter 7

C H A P T E R  S E V E N :

**W A T C H  M E  D R O W N**

The Physics class was doing good not until the door abruptly opened with a very loud thud, causing the students to grimace on their seats.

A brown with blonde highlights haired guy went inside the room with a black jansport bag hung on his left shoulder. He straightly went to his seat. Ignoring the old woman's piercing stare behind his back from making such scene.

"At least greet your professor, Mr. Park!" The old professor bursted out, obviously mad.

Chanyeol looks at her dismissively, sure with those lazy and cold orbs, he says uninterestedly, "What."

The old woman groaned in frustration. She slid her hands inside her uniform's pocket, pulling out small piece of paperㅡwhich is actually a detention slip.

"Not because you're the director's son you can do this to me! I won't tolerate your attitude, Mr. Park!" She says while writing something on the slip.

Chanyeol yawns.

The old woman soon handed him the slip with a smile of victory plastered on her bloody red-colored lips.

"Go to the detention room. Now." She says, emphasizing the last word.

Chanyeol obediently stands up, slipping the paper from the professor's wrinkling hands. He left the room without saying anything. He gives no heed, after all.

When he reaches the detention room, he found out that he must clean it, too. Well, that's what's written on the slip.

And for some reason, he is amused by the professor knowing how to make him follow the fucking order because the slip also says, thaf if he wouldn't do what's written on it, she'll tell it to the director. So he curses her.

Not that he fears his father, he just doesn't want his father laying a finger on his business. He doesn't need a useless person with him.

"That old hag, tsk," he mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes in pure annoyance as he tugs out a broom. He started sweeping the dusty floor.

It was only him inside the detention room. And it was boring because it is too silent. So he thinks of a better idea to make the situation at least better, and uplift his mood after what has happened.

He stops and fishes his phone from his pockets. He dialed a number with a playful grin on his lips.

"Baekhyun."

[Chanyeol? Why did you call?]

"Where were you?"

[Art class...]

"Can you come here? At the detention room?"

[Butㅡ ]

"Be here in 3 minutes"

And he ends the call.

***

Baekhyun scurries to the detention room, escaping his art class as he fears that his boyfriend would call it off if he wouldn't be there within the given time.

When he finally reaches the said room, he stopped to catch his breath.

As he was about to hold the knob, the door clicked open, revealing his boyfriend who was smoking hot right now in his new hair colour.

It was just like yesterday when his hair was jet black and now, he looks like a total star. Damn. He looks drop dead gorgeous with that chocolate hair with blonde highlights. That's what Baekhyun thinks.

A particular corner of Chanyeol's lips twitched, seeing his boyfriend gawk at him. He scoots closer to him, wrapping his arms around the petite boy's waist, he pulls him closer.

He muffled a laugh as he never misses the faint blush on the apple of the short male's cheeks. As always.

"I missed you babe." He pecks on his lips.

"We live under the same roof though..." Baekhyun mutters.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, "Yeah right," he smirks, "I still missed you."

Baekhyun gently pushes Chanyeol, "You do enjoy doing this," he says, rolling eyes.

"I thought something bad came up." Baekhyun pouts.

"That you came so quick here?" Chanyeol asked, locking the door, "Three minutes just dropped," he snorted.

"Yeah and..."

"And what?"

"I thought if I wouldn't be here on time you'll, you will,"

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. "I will?" He has to be honest. He hates this side of Baekhyun. Making everything suspenseful.

"Leave me." Baekhyun felt his heart ache by his own words. Even though he wouldn't want that thing to happen, he knew, that it'll come someday. He knew it was on the way.

Silence.

Chanyeol clears his throat, "So I called you here to,"

Baekhyun looks at him painfully innocent.

"To clean this room."

Baekhyun blinks.

And then he suddenly turns his back to face the wall.

"Why are you like this, Chanyeol? Aren't I your boyfriend? Or it's just another assumption? Because the truth is you just want me to be your maid?" he asked, voice cracking, and tears were welling to fall.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist from behind, placing his chin over the short male's jerking shoulder, "Of course not, idiot,” he says, pinching his buttcheeks. "I need help..."

Chanyeol grazes his lips on the expanse of his boyfriend's neck as he whispers, "You will need help."

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling the tall male's warm tongue flicking on his neck.

"Now, let's start. Clean up while I help," he trails off to suck the skin gently, "To make you feel good."

Chanyeol's hands reaches a piece of cloth hanging on the wall as he continues to suck on the back of his boyfriend's neck, his other hand travelling underneath Baekhyun's shirt.

Chanyeol places the cloth on Baekhyun's open palm and later guides him on wiping the book shelves as his other hand pinches the latter's nipple.

Baekhyun purrs sexily under his touch.

"Do you feel it, Baekhyun? Do you feel my cock poking your ass?"

Baekhyun nods, still wiping the remaining shelves as he closes his eyes from all the overwhelming pleasure his body receives. The intensity rises even more when Chanyeol talks dirty to him.

"It'll enter you soon." Chanyeol whispers sexily upon his ears as his hand began to travel down, unzipping Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun unconsciously lost his grasp on the cloth he was holding that it fell silently on the floor when he felt Chanyeol's warm digits smearing the thick precome gathered on the head of his cock. His breathing was ragged. He can't even move, his thighs were wobbling from the friction of Chanyeol's finger against his member.

"Chanyeol, just fuck me already." Baekhyun cries, fucking Chanyeol's hands wrapped around his rigid cock.

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around to face him before he pressed his lips against the latter. The kiss involved too much teeth and tongues. It was hot and breathtaking. Chanyeol manages to take off Baekhyun's shirt without wasting time, as well as the short male's pants and his own clothes.

Baekhyun finds himself lying stark naked on a long, oak table with Chanyeol mounting on him, as he abuses his already abused neck.

The midget moans as Chanyeol ravishes his sweetest spot.

When Chanyeol was done from all the lipping, he straights his body with his knees down and unzips his own pants.

Baekhyun couldn't help but to blush, seeing the tall male's cock proudly sprung in the air.

"Still blushing? Hey, you've seen it a hundred times already." Chanyeol teases as he hovers above the short male's petite body upside down.

Baekhyun stops him. "W-what are you trying to do?"

"We are doing the sixty-nine, Baek," Chanyeol explains.

"Oh."

Baekhyun moans shamelessly loud at the back of his throat as Chanyeol darts his tongue into the cleft of his ass, exploring his insides, as he deepthroaths the taller.

Chanyeol grunts, feeling the short male's throat vibrate against his cock, he unconsciously thrusted inside his mouth.

With a loud growl, he comes inside Baekhyun's mouth. The short male swallowed all of his cum.

Chanyeol stands up to hover properly above Baekhyun again. "Are you going to fuck me now, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol stares down at Baekhyun. His cheeks were puffy and red as well as his lips,and his eyes faltering. "God, you are so beautiful Baekhyun," he brushes off the fringe covering his forehead and presses a chaste kiss in it.

"Chanyeol, please."

"Eager bitch." Chanyeol mumbled before he pushes his rigid cock inside the puckered tight hole. Baekhyun screams.

"...love me, too,” Baekhyun whispers wearily as Chanyeol began to fuck him fast and rough, not making the message clear to the latter.

"You want this do you? Me fucking you rough and fast?"

"Yes! Oh my god, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol reaches Baekhyun's cock and strokes it as erratical as he fucks Baekhyun.

In one particular thrust, Baekhyun lewdly moaned, indicating that he has nudged his prostate. He began hitting that particular spot. And Baekhyun was near. He knew he was near.

Feeling Baekhyun's tight walls clench and unclench around his cock, Chanyeol comes hard and Baekhyun follows.

Chanyeol's body fell above Baekhyun's as they both catch their breaths.

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's cheeks and latches their lips for a brief make out session before the latter withdraws his cock out inside him.

"I love you, Chanyeol."

"You always say that." Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he wears his discarded clothes on the floor.

"But it's true."

"Baekhyun? Never say that again," Chanyeol told him with a stern look on his face.

Baekhyun gulps, wanting to defy him, but what's defy if it's Chanyeol? "O-okay."

"Now wear your clothes and get out. I am going to sweep the floor."

"I'll help youㅡ"

"No. Just leave already."

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows.

Earlier he's sweet. The next he's cold as ice. The next he's being playful like a kid. He just doesn't understand.

Chanyeol is so complicated.

But he'll never tell him that.

Instead he'll just say,

"Okay."

And then leave the detention room crying.


	8. Chapter 8

C H A P T E R  E I G H T :

**A I N ‘ T  N O B O D Y  H U R T  M E  L I K E  Y O U  H U R T  M E**

It's the night that Baekhyun has to leave Chanyeol's place and go back to his. The latter drove him to his house as the short male requested.

"How are your bruises?" Chanyeol asked, eyes focused on the road.

Baekhyun gulps. "I-It's already fine, I guess." 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. "Call me if that bastard comes again and beat you. That moment, you won't be able stop me from stamping him out, I swear, Baek. I swear," he says and when he realized what he just said, he takes it back with all his might.

"How am I going fuck you if you are going to be a corpse? Don't be such a loser, alright. Fight if you must. It's gonna be beneficial for the both of us," he chuckled.

Baekhyun's hopes faded just as fast as  it appeared. He sighed and just looks outside the car window.

Soon as they reached the lonely house, Chanyeol has to pull him for a kiss. A warm and breathtaking kiss Baekhyun has always been yearning, wanting. 

It was so gentle Baekhyun could think that Chanyeol might have actually, already fallen for him. But he knew it is too impossible, and it is too good to be true. So he snaps out of it.

"Thank you so much for accomodating me, Chanyeol. I really appreciate it, especially your dishes! I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. 

"The next time I visit you at your place I'm gonna cook for us!" He says, giggling prettily, showing his gorgeous eyesmiles Chanyeol would always see when he's with him.

"No thanks, I don't want anything burning inside my kitchen." 

And he may not be fully aware, but he don't want others to see the beautiful creature who is currently cackling infront of him. Because Baekhyun, he's his property. Only his.

"Whatever, I'll still do it," the smaller insisted with a playful smile. 

"Whatever. Cook and I'll fuck you as you do." Chanyeol smirks. 

Baekhyun blinks, blushing furiously as he looks down on his shoes. He could already see that. "That's gross..." he mumbled to which the other scoffed at. 

"Would you like to come in first?" Baekhyun changed the topic as it makes him flush like crazy.

"Nah." He smirked and pulled the short male by the waist, "As much as I want to, I might end up giving you trouble walking for tomorrow morning," he whispers on his ear.  He then pressed his lips against Baekhyun's unblemished neck that got the short male losing his breath for a while. The shorter male sucked some air, sharp.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip in satisfaction after letting go Baekhyun.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight."

Baekhyun watched how his car left the place safely before going inside the house with his small bagpack hung on his shoulders.

***

It was very late that night when Baekhyun's phone started ringing like crazy. He even fell from the bed as he searched for that noisy thing under his pillows and bedsheets. Clearly, he doesn't know where he misplaced his phone, all he remembers is that it is just somewhere in the bed before he drove his way to dreamland.

"Who would even call at this hour?" he whined as he stands up from the bed to find his phone properly.

Luckily, he found his phone still ringing. He looked at the caller ID. His eyes widened.

"Chanyeol? What could have happened?" He murmured before answering the call.

"Chanyeol?" His voice was still sleepy yet mesmerizing.

[Baekhyun, a submissive can never say no to his dominant. You can never say no to me. Remember that.]

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed as his heart began thumping rapidly inside his chest. He just addressed himself as the dominant and him as the submissive. That's a new case for the short male."W-what are you trying to say?"

Then the call ended without him getting an answer.

After the brief conversation, he tried to sleep again, but he just can't. He's too curious to what does he mean by that. Plus the fact that he gave their label a hierarchy. He won't really be able to get another good sleep. Not at all.

So he just sits on the bed. His eyes lands on the calendar.

"Hmm, so next week's a long holiday?" He slightly smiled to himself. Finally, he can get rest from all the thesis and projects and reports and quizzes 'cause he's just too tired from everything.

He returned his gaze to his phone where Chanyeol's number is already displayed, prepared on giving him a call to ask what does he mean by what he said.

Hesitating, he clicked the messaging icon and started typing.

**Chanyeol. What did you mean by that?**

He nibbled his lips and erased all the words.

He began typing again and he thinks he should be careful yet accurate with his words.

**Chanyeol. I just want to ask what do you mean with what you said?**

_Too long!_

His mind is completely in trouble right now that he couldn't even ask him right.

He typed another.

**Chanyeol.**

_Ugh. Why do I have to be like this._

He was already mentally crying when his phone made a 'pop' sound indicating there was a text message.

He quickly opened the message and it was his boyfriend.

**Meet me tomorrow at the park. Before lunch.**

End.

He replied:

**Okay, Goodnight. I love you, Chan.**

He added a cute smile on his pink lips.

Then he realizes something.

Chanyeol doesn't like him saying those three words at him.

His eyes widened and he just thought at that moment, he will never get a good sleep anymore. Throwing his phone again somewhere, he lies back on the sheets, eyes wide open.

He's too nervous and worried to even close his eyes.

He thought he can finally sleep in peace.

He thought.

 ***

Baekhyun prepared lunch for him and his boyfriend so that they can talk more when they eat. But then, it was already late lunch and Chanyeol is still not coming. He was already starving yet he patiently waits for his boyfriend because he wanted to eat with him. He wanted him to taste the food he cooked with all his might for the tall male. He even had cuts on his fingers from it.

Sure he worked hard for it. He really did.

He glanced at his wristwatch, "Where are you, Chanyeol?"

It was already around 4 PM when some soft and wet thing touched his lips. He already slept at the bench. Good thing he is used to sleep in a sitting position. He thanked God for it.

His eyes fluttered open and Chanyeol's too-close face surprised him. He was so sure it was Chanyeol's lips who woke him up from his weary dream.

"C-chanyeol, you came." He smiled weakly.

Chanyeol kept his stern face, "I just want to tell you that you'll come with me next week."

"W-where to?"

"Just, don't ask, okay. You just have to come, you don't have to know." He seems irritable.

Baekhyun looks down on his shoes, "I am sorry, but I don't think I can come with you, Yeolㅡ"

"No, I am not asking you to come with me. I am telling you what to do."

He looks up in complete confusion, "W-what?"

"Like I said, you can't say no to me."

His heart is breaking. Why does it feel like, he was just really a property for him? As if he's not a human? Damn, he's Chanyeol's boyfriend for pete's sake. Isn't he? 

"Chanyeol, I am tiredㅡ"

"I don't care. Just come with me."

Baekhyun blinks.

"Please, I need to restㅡ"

"Rest or let's just end this something we have in between?"

_Do we, really have something in between?_

Baekhyun gulps and Chanyeol smirks. Because he just knew how to conflict him. So just like that Baekhyun will say, "Okay, I'll come," because he's left with no choice at all. 

Chanyeol is about to leave when Baekhyun stops him, "Wait, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looks at him dismissively without a word.

He forces a smile, reaches the paper bag and pulled it up for him to see, "Will you take it home? I actually prepared it for our lunch but you didn't came soㅡ"

"I'm full." He says before leaving the poor puppy who was just blinking. And gulping. And thinking. And after a short while, he was already crying.

Chanyeol didn't even ask him for a ride.

The sky growled and it didn't bother Baekhyun a bit.

It is raining but his eyes were the ones who wets the world with sadness and pain. Because no one can break his heart like this, only him.

Only Park Chanyeol.


	9. Chapter 9

C H A P T E R  N I N E :

**C H A N G E O F H E A R T ? M Y A S S**

The days passed by very fast.

Monday came, and Chanyeol's already on his way to fetch Baekhyun at his house. On the other hand, Baekhyun is not feeling well. His eyes felt burning. For the past two days, he wasn't able to sleep soundly. It became a very hard challenge for him to close his eyes to point that he can't sleep anymore at night.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun muttered after opening the door. He sees Chanyeol wearing black ripped jeans, a plain gray shirt undearneath hovered with a black leather jacket to keep him from the coldness of the city.

The tall male furrows his eyebrows after seeing his boyfriend's swollen eyes. "What happened to you? You look shit," he inquired as he walked inside, making the other male step back. Chanyeol closes the door from behind.

The short male doesn't answer.

"I'm asking you, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun nibbled the insides of his cheeks, "I, I was not able to get some sleep," he confessed, keeping his head down, avoiding Chanyeol's bottomless stares.

Chanyeol hisses, "And why is that?"

"Because," Baekhyun trails off, hesitating whether to tell him the truth or not. Whether to tell him that he was crying all night or just make a dumb excuse 'cause he knew, he definitely knew Chanyeol doesn't really give a shit at all. 

He's just asking out of curiosity. Nothing more.

"Because?" Chanyeol repeats, waiting impatiently.

"I was sick. Yes, I was," Baekhyun finally thought of something to reason out, "Sick for two days. But I'm well now." He tries to pull off a perfectly fine smile, but ends up doing a very bad job. His smile didn't even reach his eyes to show his cute eyesmile.

But Chanyeol will not buy that excuse, especially now that he notices how his smiles aren't that livelier than before when the short male sees hin. Though he didn't show up his face to him for the past two days, Saturday and Sunday, he knew Baekhyun wasn't sick that time. 

Anyway, Chanyeol just sighed, "Fine. Give me your bags."

Baekhyun looks up at him in confusion.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and took all the luggages from Baekhyun's hands to carry them into the car. "Make sure you lock the door," he says before heading to the said vehicle.

After making sure that the door is already secured, Baekhyun follows Chanyeol from behind.

Soon as they're both inside the car, Chanyeol gave him a look which Baekhyun finds uncomfortable. He sees from the corner of his eyes how his boyfriend musters at him with his eyebrows crossed.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, earning enough courage before saying the words that caught the tall male off guard, "What," He looked straight at the taller's eyes. Baekhyun smirks, and Chanyeol never shifted his eyes away from him, "Are you going to fuck me here? Inside your car?"

Chanyeol's jaw clenched.

"Or do you want me to give you a blow? What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

He suddenly grips Baekhyun's arms tight, causing the other to gasp at the sudden contact. The thick fingers round his small wrist were tight enough to leave a harsh mark on the smooth skin. "What the heck, Byun Baekhyun? What's your fucking problem?" He asked, eyes getting dark.

Baekhyun winces as the grasp continued to get tighter and firmer within every second, the color of fear painted upon his face immediately got replaced with a flustered expression,"No..."

"Not now..." he whispered.

Chanyeol's face softens, his grip loosening.

"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol." He wearily pulled his bruised arms from Chanyeol's hands and clutched himself on one corner of the car. He closes his eyes as he brings his palm over his face to harshly wipe off the tears.

After a couple minutes, he felt himself getting near to dreamland, but before he was able to sleep soundly, he heard Chanyeol saying, "Go get some sleep, beautiful." And then he felt gentle fingers brushing the fibers of his hair.

Baekhyun landed in his dreamland smiling.

***

"Baekhyun. Wake up." 

"Urgh..."

Laughter is holding both sides of Chanyeol, staring down at his cute boyfriend drooling over his sleep.

"Ah, you must be dreaming of me?" He coltishly asked to the sleeping boy with a smirk playing on his lips.

He drew out some tissue sheets from the passenger seat and wiped off the saliva streaming under his boyfriend's pink lips. 

Chanyeol stared at his lips for awhile. And then he leaned closer to kiss him once. And then twice. And it became thrice. "Wake up." He whispers against his lips.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god,” he muttered unconsciously, seeing his boyfriend's face oh-so-close to his.

Chanyeol leans back. A handsome smile on his face. "Out of the car."

"W-what?"

"We're here."

"Oh." 

Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol really uses confusing phrases, thus, people, most of the time, tends to take his words out of context. 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip as he opens the door of the car. He gets out of the vehicle and waited patiently for his boyfriend who is currently dragging all of their bags out of his Mercedez Benz.

I mean, throwing everything out of it.

Baekhyun stifles a laugh as his boyfriend's face contort very unpleasantly for he is getting impatient from the heaviness of their bags, especially Baekhyun's. He continued throwing things out when someone called the giant's handsome name.

"Chanyeol!"

"Dobi hyung!"

Oh and a cute call name, too.

Baekhyun looks behind him.

There were eight of them. 

"Oh, there they are. Chanyeol's bestfriends that I haven't yet met," Baekhyun mentally cried. Good thing he's been friends with the other of them, though. Just friends. Not that close. 

Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol held his hands, "Let's go." 

Baekhyun fought the urge to smile like crazy.

The eight boys ran to them and grouphugged with Chanyeol ㅡ that eventually caused their hands to part. Like a touchy kid he is, Baekhyun felt like he lost all the warmth. His face saddened a bit.

"Damn! Let go of me! Dumbfucks!" Chanyeol whined as he tried to get out of what he called a 'shitty' group hug. "Is this really a group hug or you all are trying to crush me?!"

"Well yes, for being a late-comer you deserved this!"

Everyone laughed. Baekhyun felt like he is about to get out of place. 

"You piece of shit. You didn't tell me you've gotten yourself a boyfriend now!" Junmyeon teased.

"Oh yes," Chanyeol clicked his tongue, remembering the fact that he has someone with him. He yanks his boyfriend beside him and places his arm behind Baekhyun's thin waist, wrapping him halfway. "This is Baekhyun, my boyfriend."

Everyone's mouth in the new set went 'O', excluding Xiumin, Chen, Sehun, and Luhan. Since they were studying in the same school with the giant, and Baekhyun is Chanyeol's friend, too. 

"We're kinda, uh, friends. Right, Baekhyun?" Luhan grins at him.

Baekhyun smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"Yeah. We're sort of, 'friends' since he's also a friend of Chanyeol. But we're not that close. He's just close with Chanyeol." Chen shrugged. Baekhyun's smile subsides. 

"Ah, I forgot something in the car. Wait for me here," Chanyeol says and runs back to his Marcedez Benz. Baekhyun is left with the others looking at him with their worried expression. He sighs and gives them a reassuring smile. 

"Leemao (LMAO), he's friends with him. He surely knows where's this gonna go," Sehun says, trying to ease the deepening atmosphere. 

"Oh, shut up, it's true love. Chanyeol had a metanoia, a change of heart!" Xiumin comments, then looks at the youngest in distaste, "And will you please refrain from uttering internet slangs? It sounds really nasty."

"I would've believe that but, are you fucking kidding me hyung?! It's Chan. Yeol. Park Chanyeol. Change of heart, my ass. He's just gonna ruin himㅡ"

Suho threw a slipper towards Sehun. "Just stop your non-sense, Oh Sehun." 

That's when they realize that Baekhyun had his eyes looking down on his blue sneakers. 

"He's cute," Lay suddenly said out of the blue, making the puppy upcast his gaze, blushing.

"Thank you..." he says, reciprocating the smile Lay gave him.

Chanyeol clears his throat, he didn't miss what his Lay hyung has said so he lowkey glares at him. However, the latter didn't know what that means so he just smiles at him. Chanyeol looked at him weirdly before facing his boyfriend, "So, Baek. This ass is Tao, Kris, Lay, and Junmyeon." He points at them one by one with his middle finger.

"And these idiots," he points at Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin and Chen,"You already know them." 

"Yeah," Baekhyun answered with a nod.

"Hello Baekhyun! I am the most handsome right?" Chen chirped. Everyone pretended to vomit. Except for Baekhyun who was thinking carefully.

"I would have answered yes, If I would not know Chanyeol," he says as a matter of fact. Chanyeol can't help but to smirk at his boyfriend who blushes immediately at the sight of Chanyeol's lips twitching on one corner.

"Wow, you do love him." Chen rolled his eyes.

Sehun just shook his head in disapproval.


	10. Chapter 10

C H A P T E R  T E N :

**I  H E A R  Y O U R  H E A R T B E A T**

"So, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, here are the keys to your room." Junmyeon threw the keys and Chanyeol's large hand immediately catches it without any effort at all, just raising his arm a bit. "Where's our room?" he asked as he lightly tosses and catches the keys on his palm. 

"Second to the last," Junmyeon answered.

"Thanks."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun was about to head their way to their room when the elder stopped them, "Come out after five minutes or you will not be able eat dinner!" 

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes while Baekhyun giggled like a child. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," the tall male muttered, giving no heed to what his hyung was saying at all.

Entering the small but cozy room, they immediately started fixing their things inside the room.

As Chanyeol neatly folds his clothes, Baekhyun sits from the opposite corner of the bed. "Um, Chanyeol? I have a question."

Chanyeol never looks up to see him, he's too focused on folding his checkered hanky, "What."

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, "Why are you, so close to me earlier at the car?" He felt his cheeks heating up. A faint blush began creeping on the apples of his cheeks.

Chanyeol halted, looking up to Baekhyun's eyes dismissively, "Is that really a big deal to you?"

'It is' He answers at the back of his head. 'You made my heart beat so fast I thought it's going to blow up'

"It was just nothing, so don't even bother knowing,” he answers too straightforwardly and Baekhyun felt a slight pang inside his chest by the way he said those words.

But maybe, really, it was just nothing.

For Chanyeol.

So Baekhyun snaps out of it and just nods lightly before he changes his shoes into a comfortable bunny slip-ons.

"What the fuck, Baekhyun. Bunny slip-ons? Really?" Chanyeol remarked the moment he noticed what was his boyfriend wearing on his feet with waggling ears of a blue bunny. "What are you, five?"

Baekhyun pouts, "But I am more comfortable wearing these," he says.

Chanyeol groaned, "Why are you so childish, Baekhyun? But then, when it comes to sexㅡ"

"Hey! Stop it!" Baekhyun exclaims.

Chanyeol grinned. "Oh really, I won't stop teasing you unless you give me a show. Lap dance while stripping?" He closes his eyes and lets out a loud breath through his mouth as if he ate something really hot, even cracking his neck at the side as if trying to resist something irresistable, "How hot is that?"

"Chanyeol, please, you can't do that," Baekhyun muttered, hiding his pinkish cheeks from the tall male. "I'll be having a boner if you will continue that." he whispered which Chanyeol, fortunately, wasn't able to hear.

Chanyeol whistled in a playful tune, crossing his arms over his chest like one of those arrogant guys in the movies, "Yeah but when you are underneath me you go it like a bitch in heat. Uncomfortable what?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun couldn't help it but to just run out of the room with cheeks burning up after being embarrassed by Chanyeol. Chanyeol surely is a tease.

He reaches the kitchen of the rest house. He finds Tao eating cake with his boyfriend, Kris. He caught the attention of the two when he knocked his forehead on the glass walls which he didn't notice nor see on the first look.

"Hey, Baekhyun hyung, are you okay? Didn't you notice the glass walls? Oh, too bad I wasn't able to bring any first aid kit." Tao helped him get back to his senses by shaking him a little.

Baekhyun just smiled, "I-It's okay. I'm fine. I just, I guess, I'm really stupid. This is so funny," he awkwardly laughs. Stupid Baekhyun. He mentally slapped himself from embarrasing his own self in front of his boyfriend's bestfriends.

Kris suddenly chuckled, "I remember. This is exactly what happened to Chanyeol before the first time he came here. He also didn't notice the glass door and knocked his forehead but the difference is, his case is even worse than yours since he had a big bump on his head."

Baekhyun couldn't imagine him being clumsy, though.

"He's so clumsy back then," Tao says, chuckling.

"Yeah right." Kris agreed, laughing as well.

Baekhyun just smiles. 

"You know what that means, Baekhyun hyung?" Tao asked in a teasing way.

"W-what?"

Tao leaned in to whisper upon the short male's ears "You two are meant for each other."

Baekhyun snickers. Because they're both clumsy? 

"Tao, what are you doing." They didn't notice Chanyeol walking inside the kitchen. He turns his head to Kris, "Hyung, please take this kid away from my boyfriend." 

"I don't have any virus or what!" Tao retorted. Kris just chuckled. 

Chanyeol waved his hand infront of the panda's face, showing no heed at what his dongsaeng is saying.

Tao was just about to kick Chanyeol square on the face when Junmyeon shouted from outside, "Five seconds and drama in!"

The four males rushed outside, even Chanyeol who Baekhyun thought would disregard the threat.

 _Maybe Junmyeon could get really scary at times_. He thought.

When they finally got out of the house, Baekhyun felt as if his problems were all taken away along the gentle wind as the cold yet sweet breeze of the air brushes his skin, barely touching his soul. He felt relaxed and even delighted. He should thank his boyfriend for forcing him to go with him here or he would have missed this wonderful feeling.

The small waves of the sea adds more cool to the air blowing into their direction.

"Sehun, Bring out all of the beers in can I bought." Junmyeon told Sehun as he sets a campfire together with Lay, Xiumin and Chen.

Sehun smirks, "Aye aye sir!" 

"I thought we'll be eating dinner..." Baekhyun blinks.

Xiumin smiles at him, showing his squirrel-like teeth that Baekhyun finds so adorable, "Well unfortunately, this is the wrong resto for you."

"Every first night is a wild night everytime we get here for a short weekend," Chen shortly intervenes before proceeding in helping the guys out. 

"Oh." Baekhyun nodded. Feeling a little down as his stomach began to silently growl.

Sehun came back with three large eco-bags of beers in can. Luhan, Xiumin and Lay gasped, including Baekhyun on the list as well.

"These are too many...alcohol," Baekhyun whispers to himself, obviously a virgin from drinking one.

Junmyeon smiles, overhearing what he has said, "We'll get drunk, Baekhyun! Isn't that fun?"

Baekhyun gulps, "Too bad, I don't drink..."

Chanyeol hugs his waist, "Come on, babe. Give it a shot." 

Baekhyun blushes and just mumbled a soft 'okay' before sitting in front of the blazing campfire. Chanyeol sits beside him.

Everyone sat in front of the campfire, so basically, they were forming a circle. 

Sehun and Luhan are the first one to finish one can of beer in one gulp. Xiumin and Chen are the last. Junmyeon and Yixing are doing their best not to end up having a bad hangover for tomorrow (which is too impossible) without neglecting fun. Tao and Kris drinks moderately so no worries about the two. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol's having a hard time forcing Baekhyun to have at least, a shot.

"Come on, Baekhyun! Gulp it one at a time!"

"No! I can't!"

"It's not that bad!"

"It is! The smell proves it is."

Chanyeol groaned, obviously annoyed. "Ugh. Damn it. I should've not brought you here. You're no fun," he says and drinks the shot glass halfway filled with beer.

Baekhyun sighs. 

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't think I can, yet," he whispered and just stares at the sand.

"It's okay, Chanyeol hyung. Don't force him." Sehun told Chanyeol who just rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Okay, guys. So before we lose our sanity, I want to play a game. Any suggestions?" Luhan spoke.

Chen laughed, "Truth or dare!"

Kris threw him an empty can of beer, "You dipshit, that's too lame."

Xiumin giggled, "What about we all set it as a dare? Killjoys would just repeatedly pick truth. So better make it all a dare for some spice."

Luhan nods, "Alright! We'll have that. Okay. Everyone's in or I'll kick your butts out of this place." He laughs. He sees Baekhyun silently sneaking away from them. The deer grabbed his ankle, making the puppy flinch. "Even you, Baekhyun!" He laughs upon the silly, cute reaction Baekhyun flashed. "Come on, please join us! We've been friends for months but we haven't bonded with you yet since, you know, we were not able to catch up on each other earlier." Luhan pouted.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky laugh, "A-alright."

Everyone drank their beer in can first (except Baekhyun, of course) before they decided to form a good circle. Luhan started to spin the bottle.

The bottle's head pointed towards Sehun's direction a.k.a. first blood. While the butt's pointed to Xiumin.

Luhan laughs evilly as he sneaks nearer to his hyung before whispering something. Sehun rolls his eyes. He sees the eldest looking so evil the next second. Luhan's malignity is so contagious.

"Sehun, I dare you to strip infront of us or do the gwiyomi." Xiumin laughs out loud. The others followed as well, laughing their ass out, except, of course, Sehun who is now frowning and cursing his boyfriend under his breath.

"No gwiyomi please."

"Then strip!" Luhan yelled.

"Strip strip strip!" Everyone says so Sehun stands up and without hesitation he takes off his shirt. And then his shorts.

Baekhyun joins the laughter as he watches how Sehun's cheeks turns pink when everyone chanted 'take off the underwear!'.

"What the heck?" Sehun blurts out.

"Just take that damn underwear off!"

"I'll get my revenge, Lu." Sehun surrenders before getting a firm hold of his underwear's waist band.

Quickly, Chanyeol twists his boyfriend's neck, pulling him and placing Baekhyun's head close to his chest when Sehun finally took off his underwear. He wraps his one hand around the short male's waist, and the other one cupping his cheeks, keeping his boyfriends eyes away from the rising pornstar. "Your eyes are only for me, Baekhyun. So don't you dare look." Chanyeol whispers.

Their loud laughters engulfed the area, and it is the only thing they could hear at the moment.

Except for Baekhyun, who only hears his own fast and loud heartbeats instead... as well as Chanyeol's.


	11. Chapter 11

C H A P T E R  E L E V E N :

**S W E E T  A N D  H A R D**

Everyone's already inside the rest house. Xiumin and Baekhyun who's not that drunk helped each other to pull everyone in to the living room. Right, everyone, except the two (or three?) are wasted.

Even Tao's and Kris' sanity gave them up.

"I thought Tao and Kris would be able help us," Xiumin whined in disbelief as he slumped himself on the couch.

Baaekhyun laughs, "I thought that too. Add up Suho and Lay hyung," he says as he laid his body down on the cold tiled floor.

Xiumins joins his small fit of laughter, "Those two may seem to have good alcohol tolerance but nah, they're pretending. They can't even keep up with one bottle in reality."

The younger stifles a laugh, and sighs afterwards.

"Aren't you hungry?" Xiumin asks.

"I am." His stomach growled and they both chuckled.

Xiumin points at the kitchen, "There are lot of stuffs in the fridge. Go help yourself, Junmyeon won't mind." He smiled cheekily, standing up as he dragged Chen by the feet, "Goodnight, Baekhyun."

"Goodnight." Baekhyun smiles.

Soon as Xiumin is already out of his sight, he immediately went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

His eyes glittered as he spotted something.

He happily grabs the big slice of Red Velvet cake, placing them on the table silently and getting himself a fork. He began eating and he couldn't stop himself from moaning as the sweet and soft icing deliciously embrace his tongue. It's sweetness lingers on his small lips so he licks it clean smoothly.

"Baekhyun," a gigantic voice spoke from behind that startled Baekhyun. He peeks over his shoulders and sees Chanyeol holding a bottle of sparkling water in front of the fridge, water slightly dripping from the corner of his lips as he looks at him sternly with those half-lidded eyes.

Baekhyun closes his eyes then pats his chest, "You scared me." He sighed and then continued eating his cake when he felt something wet grazing over his nape and a hand wrapping around his waist from behind.

Chanyeol began to travel his kisses down the short male's barely visible adam's apple. Baekhyun's breathing hitched as he brings his head to the other side, letting the taller abuse the expanse of his neck, leaving deep red marks on it. He softly moans as the taller's hands began to explore the soft skin underneath his shirt.

He needily calls his name, and the taller thought it was such a major turn on.

Chanyeol ploughed the turning stool chair around to make Baekhyun face him and he instantly captures his lips after a second of chase. Chanyeol tastes the icing on the smaller's lips, so he pulls away from the kiss and started licking Baekhyun's lips instead, tracing every bit of the cream with the tip of his tongue. Baekhyun moans, wrapping his arms upon the tall male's neck as his legs wobbled.

Chanyeol kissed him again, sloppily and faster this time, making it a breathtaking one. He bit his lower lip making Baekhyun gasp. Chanyeol took that as a chance to probe his tongue inside the short male's mouth.

Baekhyun's body trembled when Chanyeol licks the roof of his mouth, sexy whimpers slipping from the tip of his lips.

The tall male lowered his kisses and began sucking on the shorter male's jaws. Baekhyun's clutch on the former's shoulder tightened as he felt Chanyeol's hot, dewy lips trailing down to his abused neckㅡand began abusing it again.

"Chanyeol," he gasped.

"Yes?" Chanyeol breathed against his neck, sending shivers through Baekhyun's spine in the most pleasurable way.

Baekhyun reached down for Chanyeol's pants and unbuckled it. Chanyeol smirks and takes off Baekhyun's shirt after.

Chanyeol's cock sprung freely and Baekhyun gets a soft hold of it that has gotten the latter groaning lusciously. "Baekhyunㅡfuck." Now it's Baekhyun's turn to grin impishly as he started to tug it up and down, up and down. He lowered his head, burying it upon Baekhyun's neck as he breathes heavily.

The crisp air blew inside the kitchen from the window, sending them chills all over their heating bodies.

Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun's hands, as he began to take off the shorter male's skinny jeans together with his boxers. Not long after, both of them are stark naked.

Chanyeol gets a firm grip of Baekhyun's milky smooth butt, carrying him and laying him down over the long table. He crawled and mounted on him before kissing him again fully on the lips.

"Chanㅡyeol," Baekhyun muttered between their kisses so Chanyeol lets go of his lips and nibbled the short male's earlobe instead to let him talk. "The cakeㅡah..."

"What about the cake?" Chanyeol murmurs in his ears.

"Watch out..."

Chanyeol's eyes then finds the desert. Upon seeing the cake, it lighted a bulb inside his head. He reached for it just a bit above Baekhyun's head and then he dipped his finger over the icing. Baekhyun just watches him as his boyfriend licks his icing-coated fingers.

Other than that, he could feel Chanyeol's throbbing member below, making him blush.

"All fours," Chanyeol told him and he immediately did what he was told to. He can see Chanyeol, dipping his fingers over the icing again, and his eyes widened when the tall male smears it on the external part of his assㅡtoo damn close to his puckered hole.

"Uhm, what are you...doing?" he hesitantly asked. Chanyeol just smirks. Receiving no reply, he just waits for him to do something.

A scream of pleasure leaves the tip of his lips when Chanyeol began to lick the icing spreaded unevenly on the short male's rim.

"Oh my g-god," Baekhyun wiggles his butt in discomfort, earning a spank from Chanyeol behind.

"Chanyeol! More, please!" Baekhyun cried as he threw his head back. Chanyeol simpered, as he penetrated his tongue inside Baekhyun's asshole, twirling it, emitting an even louder moan from the short male.

Soon, the tongue is replaced by his boyfriend's thick fingers, pumping in and out of him.

When Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun's already outstretched, he pulls his fingers out of the pink hole.

He fished the bottle of lube from the fruit tray (Suho's dirty little secret that unfortunately, Chanyeol has found out) and hastily smeared his dripping cock with lube.

Without any second thoughts, he entered the short male. Baekhyun wails out in pain because of the sudden penetration.

His back canted when Chanyeol started to move in a rapid pace, not letting him adjust on his size. His fingers clawed on the edges as he let out small cries Chanyeol couldn't hear.

"Chanyeolㅡ slow down a bitㅡ ah!"

Chanyeol continued the erratical pace, groaning in pleasure, feeling the contracting walls embracing his cock, it's incredibly good.

Baekhyun's eyes turned white as Chanyeol finally found his prostate, "Ah! Ah! More!" he pleaded with a shrill voice, arching his back.

The tall male angled his hips, pistoning on the prostate, hitting it accurately with precision speed.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling himself coming near as he continued to tug himself, "Chanyeol, I'm near, I'm nearㅡ"

The short male winced when Chanyeol suddenly flipped him harshly on the table, making them face each other's lustful faces and once again rammed his cock inside him.

"Chanyeol..."

"Fuck, ugh."

"Let's come together," his voice faltered.

One last thrust and they both came.

"Baekhyun,"

There was no response.

Baekhyun lost his consciousness.

Chanyeol hisses before he got up from the table. He picked his clothes up that were discarded on the floor and carried Baekhyun to their room.

He gently laid the boy on the bed before lying beside him. He turned his back on him and was about to close his eyes when a pair of arms abruptly wraps around him, plus a leg landing over his hips.

Chanyeol smirks. Carressing the smooth thigh over his hips. Because of course.

Baekhyun's still naked. Stark.

His smirk faded when Baekhyun kicked him on the butt, making him fall from the bed.

"What the fuck," Chanyeol hisses. Pushing the naked body back to his area on the bed and laid comfortably again. He shares his comforter with Baekhyun's body. He stares at his face, smiles to himself without knowing, kissed him goodnight and drifted to sleep.

Baekhyun smiles secretly.


	12. Chapter 12

C H A P T E R  T W E L V E :

**H E  M A K E S  M E  F E E L  H O M E**

"Wake up, hey, Suho hyung's calling us for breakfast." He gently tapped the taller's cheeks using his cold palm, sweetly waking him up from his deep slumber.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol's face for a while when he wouldn't wake up, and secretly admired his dazzlingly beautiful features.

From top to bottom, "He is undeniably drop-dead gorgeous," he absentmindedly says as he ogled at him.

Chanyeol, all of a sudden, opens his eyes, making the shorter male gasp, and lean back a bit as he shifts his gaze to the other side of the room. The taller male, as if knowing Baekhyun would have this reaction, he quickly catches and tugs Baekhyun's hand, dragging him closer until his hands finally reached the short male's nape before he got pulled gently for a short kiss.

He just can't get enough of him.

Chanyeol smirks, seeing his boyfriend's flushed cheeks after he pulled away from the kiss. And his fucking hickeys. He left a lot over the expanse of Baekhyun's milky neck. It's almost uncoverable.

Damn, hot. Chanyeol thinks and smirks even more.

He got up from the bed, told Baekhyun to wait for him, and fixed himself first inside the bathroom.

Baekhyun fumbles as he stands up straightly, fixing his aquamarine blue hoodie, practically hiding his neck decorated with Chanyeol's good deeds last night.

Chanyeol came out quickly from the washroom.

"So, let's go? Hmm?" Chanyeol raised a brow.

Baekhyun just nods and they both walked down the stairs with a fine distance between them.

Suho gave them a suspicious look soon as they both reached the first floor. Judging them hard.

Chanyeol stares back at his hyung dismissively, "What?" he asked, acting all innocent.

Suho just shook his head and went back to help the people at the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Chanyeol sneakily went closer to Baekhyun and then he whispered, "Don't tell anyone we had sex over the table. This old bitch might know and kill me. Okay?" Baekhyun just nodded, blushing furiously as flashbacks of last night came rushing into his mind.

Hot.

Both of them heard a gasp from behind. They turned to face the owner of that reaction.

"Luhan." Chanyeol facepalmed. Shaking his head.

This noisy creature. Damn it.

"You guys..." he trailed off, eyes widening more, "Had sex over the table?"

Baekhyun shakes his head.

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on," he nudged Baekhyun's shoulders playfull. "No need to be shy." He giggled before giving them both a playful grin. "Don't worry. I won't tell Suho,"

"That you guys had sex over the table!"

"What?! You two jas sex over the table?!" Suho appeared in front of them without even noticing.

Chanyeol massaged his temples, "Fuck you, Luhan."

Luhan giggled, "Sorry, but I don't need your 3-inched dick inside my hole," and he left them laughing his heart out.

"My dick is not 3 inch, bitch!" Chanyeol retorted that Luhan just ignored and kept on laughing with others.   
Suho glared at the taller one.

"I knew it!" Suho says, feeling a bit dizzy. Hangover. "The bottle of lube is missing from the fruit tray!"

The kids choke.

"Yeah."

"You should've at least, cleaned it or something? It's a fucking table for fuck's sake!" he scolded him.

"I'm tired and Baekhyun collapsed."

"Ah, was he rough?" Chen playfully whispered to Baekhyun making the latter's cheeks burn even more.

"I guess, it's a yes," Tao remarked, giggling. "Oh no," his face contorts, "Hangover."

"Oh my god," Suho gasped after spotting something. He walked hastily towards Baekhyun and abruptly unhoods Baekhyun to check his neck.

Then everyone saw it.

The hickeys.

"Shit. This is made by a rascal!" Sehun muffled a laugh.

"Chanyeol, what have you done!" Suho exclaims. Gently touching the deep red marks on Baekhyun's neck earning a hiss from him."I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

Bakehyun nodded.

"Of course, Suho hyung. Like what Sehun just said, those were made by a rascal." Jongdae added, and started laughing with Sehun.

Chanyeol glares, making them shut their asses up. They were trying so hard to stifle the laughter and both of them just had to go outside to laugh it all out.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue before turning his back at them. He proceeds to the kitchen and took over Zitao's place.

 _He likes it rough, anyway._ Chanyeol smirks at the thought.

***

The days went on and all of them needs to go home by now. Baekhyun has this frown on his face that Chanyeol's friends finds really adorable.

He shoved away his so-called dumbfuck bestfriends from Baekhyun. "Stop pinching my boyfriend's cheeks. Fuck, all of you."

Luhan rolled his eyes. "So possessive," he mumbled.

Baekhyun just smiles.

Suho snickered, "I can't believe Chanyeol just took away this cute boy's innocence."

"It's actually not surprising to hear that anymore."

"Doesn't sound metanoia at all." Kris mocked.

Chanyeol gave out a chuckle upon hearing these.

Luhan cleared his throat, gesturing that Baekhyun's still around and is hearing everything they say.

They bid their goodbyes to each other and before they rode on each other's vehicle, they did a grouphug.

Now including Baekhyun who is now smiling so wide thinking he just found new good friends.

"Hey hey hey, you're crushing him," Chanyeol says when he realized they were just hugging Baekhyun so tight.

"Ah yes, I do have crush on him," Luhan teased.

"Whatever you say," Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes.

Soon, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already inside the car.

"Happy, huh?" Chanyeol spoke after seeing his boyfriend's sweetly curved lips.

"Uh-huh," he nodded with his eyes forming crescents.

"And why is that?" Chanyeol questioned him, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because I've got new friends! I can't believe this." He giggled like a kid even nearly jumped on his seat.

Chanyeol shook his head, grinning, before he started driving their way home.

***

"We're here."

Baekhyun was about to open the car's door when Chanyeol stops him. "Why?" he asked. Chanyeol inspected the house thoroughly, making sure there's no one inside. 

"Where's your damned stepfather?" Chanyeol asked, now looking sternly straight at Baekhyun's eyes.

"Uhm," he sighed, "He went to USA." Gloominess evident in his voice.

Chanyeol leaned against the car window, "That's a great news."

Baekhyun smiles a little, "Yes, I guess it is."

"So," Chanyeol smiles roguishly, leaning dangerously close onto the short male's ear, "Can I stay for this night? Hmm?" he blew an amount of air onto it and Baekhyun felt shivers to his bones.

"S-sure," Baekhyun answers, weakly pushing Chanyeol back to his seat. Chanyeol smirks,"Well, then. Won't you open your gates for my car to park in?"

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, preventing himself from smiling maniacally because finally.

He won't be alone for tonight.

"Oh, right." He immediately left the car and opened the gates.

After parking his Mercedez Benz, Chanyeol comes out of the car together with their heavy bags hung on his large hands. "Baekhyun, hurry up and unlock the door. These are too heavy! Ugh."

"S-sorry! I brought too much clothes, t-thats why." Baekhyun apologizes albeit Chanyeol just ignored him with a hiss.

Baekhyun opens the door and was surprised by the atmosphere because the moment they both entered his once so called home, after all the painful years, he felt the warmth once again.

Is it because of...Chanyeol?

He smiled to himself.

Chanyeol makes him feel home.

Meanwhile.

Chanyeol's eyes are locked at the back door made of glass, "Is that a pool?"

Baekhyun nods innocently.

"Damn. I got an idea." He sexily smirks towards his boyfriend's direction.

Baekhyun cocked his head to the other side, giving Chanyeol a questioning look.

He mentally screeched when the taller abruptly dragged him by the arms outside, heading to the swimming pool.

Chanyeol takes off his shirt.

"W-what are you doingㅡ"

The shorter male squealed when Chanyeol took him by the waist, lifting him up a bit and then jumping at the pool, making a huge sound of splash.

Chanyeol's arms are wrapped around the shorter male's waist for support as they float on the cold water of the pool, taking in few cool air.

"Chanyeol, what's on your mindㅡ?!"

Chanyeol trailed him off by giving him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving a flustered Baekhyun. He smirked, "How about skinny dipping?"


	13. Chapter 13

C H A P T E R  T H I R T E E N : 

**Y O U  A R E  A N  A N G E L**

"How about skinny dipping?"

Chanyeol didn't even wait for the petite boy to answer and immediately pins him onto the pool's tiled wall before hungrily ravishing his lover's lips with his hands sweetly gliding up and down over Baekhyun's clothed curves.

He likes kissing Baekhyun's soft lips so much. He's addicted. He can't get enough of him. He couldn't finish a day without Baekhyun's lips gliding at least once against his. He's overdosed.

Chanyeol's eyebrows met in confusion the moment he realized that Baekhyun was squirming and shivering under him since then they jumped onto the water. He pulled away from the kiss. Lifting Baekhyun's chin, he looks at him sternly whilst the shorter male doesn't have the guts to look back at him intently in the eyes. So instead, he just buried his face onto the crook of Chanyeol's neck with his shaky arms wrapped around his waist. "Chanyeol, let's get off the pool," he murmurs, voice getting thinner and thinner in every passing syllable.

"What's wrong, Baek?" Chanyeol asked, a little bit of irritation evident on his voice as he pierced his gaze on Baekhyun's back. He never moved on his position though.

Baekhyun closed his eyes shut, "I-I'm... I can't."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "You don't know how to swim eh?" A silly idea came up to his mind and what happened next, is something Baekhyun feared a lot.

He turns around so Chanyeol's back is now facing the pool edge. And then he pushed Baekhyun away from him, making the shorter male lost someone to support him from sinking under the deep blue water of the pool. He tried to reach for Chanyeol but the taller moves away quickly whilst stiffling a laugh.

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun is trying to trick him under the water as his boyfriend never floated for once. It took him another lethal seconds before he realized the situation he threw Baekhyun onto. With his heart beating so fast inside his chest, he dived onto the depth of the water and found Baekhyun's pale and unconscious body slowly going up.

Chanyeol curses at the back of his head. Hastily diving into the poor boy's direction. He carefully caught him by the waist and brings the boy over the concrete side of the pool. His mind is definitely messed up, his clumsy actions shows it all.

He began pumping Baekhyun's chest.

"Come on, Baek. Wake up. Damn it," he swears too much as he continued pumping his chest and giving him a cardiopulmonary resuscitation after each pump. "Baekhyun! Fuck! Just wake up!" And he does it again. Shaking him and pumping and giving him air through the mouth.

Soon enough, Baekhyun started to cough, emitting the an amount of pool water he probably took in unconsciously the moment he was in the midst of drowning. He lifts his upper body up, slowly fluttering his eyes open and got surprised when he sees Chanyeol's obviously worried face almost an inch from his.

And Baekhyun is more than shocked when Chanyeol abruptly pulled him for a warm hug. A very warm hug who took all of the cold feeling off his body. He hugged Chanyeol back, reciprocating the warm embrace his boyfriend offered him, with trembling lips, he muttered, "You almost killed me," and began crying silently.

Chanyeol suddenly pulled away from the hug and leaned in to give Baekhyun a featherlight kiss on the forehead, down unto the short male's closed eyes, kissing off the tears, before capturing his lips for a brief moment. "I'm so sorry, Baekhyun," he whispers onto Baekhyun's ears before crashing his lips unto the short male's again.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun's insides broke into chaos as he restrains himself the urges to smile despite the fact that he almost lost his life.

For the very first time. Chanyeol said "Sorry" and it felt so foreign for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol's lips trailed its way down the shorter male's collarbone. Baekhyun tilted his head as his boyfriend began sucking and biting and licking on his sexily dirtied neck. Baekhyun couldn't help himself from slipping a moan through his swollen and gaped lips.

Everything is getting hot yet again.

"Damn your moans, baby. I want to hear more," Chanyeol whispered huskily as he began to take off his lover's shirt, discarding it somewhere before his lips came in contact with Baekhyun's semi-hardened nipples, sucking and showering the milky skin with light yet hungry kisses. Baekhyun moans louder.

From too much pleasure Chanyeol offers, Baekhyun didn't even realized that the taller's already carrying him bridal style back into the pool. The pool water touches Baekhyun's tiny fingertoe making him flinch and his eyes shot open.

"L-let me go, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tried to get off from Chanyeol's arms but his boyfriend won't let him. "I won't drown you into the water this time," He whispers before he lets Baekhyun stand on his feet and then he pins him between the tiled wall of the poolㅡof course, still wearing his infamous smirk, "Instead, I am going to drown you with high waves of pleasure, baby."

He was about to crash his lips against him when Baekhyun held his hands tight, he sees Baekhyun getting pale the second time around for this day. He's shaking, again.

"Chanyeol... Please," he cries, "I'm a-afraid."

Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief, " You're afraid of swimming pools, when you have one at the back of your house?" he snickered, still trapping Baekhyun between his long arms.

Baekhyun shook his bowed head, "Y-you don't understandㅡ"

"Then make me," Chanyeol whispered in an authorative voice.

Silence.

Baekhyun didn't know how to start, but he tried anyway.

"Mother, my sister, and I loved to swim so much, so we asked father to build this pool for us."

Baekhyun began with a hitchy voice. Reminiscing all the lovely memories he once had. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Until one day, my sister died in this pool and it's because of...me." Chanyeol notices how his slow breathing accelerates.

"My father had a heart attack. And unfortunately. He was dead on arrival upon arriving at the hospital."

Baekhyun's expression fell as his tears began to burst again. Chanyeol just stares.

"My mother hated me so much he tried to kill me... On this pool." He cried harder and his face fell onto Chanyeol's chest. His sobs getting louder as the scenes relived at the back of his head. "She tried to kill me here. She tried to kill her own son. Damn it."

He sighs helplessly.

"And then she left," he whispered so low that it hurts.

"I-I don't know where she is right know. My stepfather who cursed me to death and mother already broke up 10 years ago."

And the bastard still wants this house for him? What the hell? Chanyeol thinks.

"But..."

Chanyeol patiently waits for the boy to continue.

"I want to see her again. To give her my forgiveness. Even she won't ask."

Chanyeol gently pulled away from the hug before softly cupping the apples of the shorter male's flushed cheeks. Baekhyun looks at him innocently with his eyes telling how broken he was. Chanyeol's lips formed into a comforting smile as he stared at his boyfriend's face.

"You are an angel, Byun Baekhyun..."

And he leaned closer to fill in the distance between their lips.

That night, they did it in that pool, very smooth and, very gentle with their hands intertwined under the water.

Vanilla sex, you could call.

Or maybe.

Just maybe.

Making love.


	14. Chapter 14

C H A P T E R  F O U R T E E N :

**H O M E L E S S**

Long holiday is finally over as Monday thrusts its way in. The hallways aren't as lively just like every after a short vacation. Frowns of disappointment are clearly present on almost everyone's features.

Baekhyun's not one of them, though. His bright smiles are about to overshadow the sunshine.

"You're all smiles! Stop it! Do you want me to kiss you?!" Luhan joked who's on the left side of the petite boy, pushing himself more towards his crush. Baekhyun's cheeks flushed a tint of pink.

"Oh my god you're so cute, damn it!" Luhan giggled flirtatiously and was about to get a lock of Baekhyun's mochi and pinkish cheeks within his palm when a certain giant appeared in front of them and slapped his hand away.

Chanyeol glared, slipping himself between the deer and the puppy. "Lay off him, Luhan. Your boyfriend must be out there searching for you," he says dismissively, with his hands keeping Baekhyun as close as possible to him.

Luhan rolled his eyes as he stops walking. "I didn't know you could get jealous," he says, grinning.

Baekhyun's cheeks gone hotter whilst the drawn attention of the students grew unto them.

Chanyeol scoffs, "Jealous?" He chuckled. "You know me, Luhan. Jealousy's nowhere in my vocabulary."

"Yeah, but what about now?"

"I just don't want others touching what's mine."

Luhan hissed. "Same old asshole," He mumbles before changing his course of direction, opposite to where the couple is heading.

The taller disregards the elder's words and continued walking.

"Uhm, C-Chanyeolㅡ"

"Why?!

Baekhyun flinched. And he looks so fucking cute getting flustered all the time. Chanyeol could stare at him all day if he would have the chance. He is such a masterpiece.

He grins, amused, "I'm sorry for that. How would I make it up to you, babe?" He was about to touch the short male's crotch when Baekhyun quickly moved away.

"No! You don't have to make it up to me, it's n-no big deal." He laughed nervously, trying to hide his crimson-coloured cheeks.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "Who says I'm serious about it?" He crossed his arms above his chest. Here goes the silly Chanyeol.

"I thought you are." Baekhyun sighed in relief.

"As if you don't want me to do it." Baekhyun glared that has Chanyeol grinning, "Kidding around. I'll drive you home later, then. It's okay if I spend the night at your place tonight, right?"

Home. Baekhyuns blinks, then smiles. Right. Home, if it's with Chanyeol.

He just nods at him without saying anything and continued to walk side by side when suddenly, Baekhyun is pushed onto the ground. (Fuck fuck fuck this again)

"Why are you with Chanyeol?!"

"You disgusting creature! Look! He has kissmarks everywhere!"

Whispers became visible upon the taller's ears.

And to say that Chanyeol is beyond furious is an understatement.

Chanyeol wordlessly pulls the girl's hair in such force he could almost rip her scalp off. "Ah! Chanyeol! It hurts!"

"We're just saving you from that bitchㅡ"

"Well, he is my bitch!"

"Why him, though?!"

"Because he shouldn't be anyone's bitch but mine!" His violent shout halted everyone in their tracks. Including the girls who attempted to hurt his boyfriend.

"You all are nothing compared to him..." he says in a furiously emphasized and deep voice before he withdraws his hands back from the girl's hair. Just when he was about to slap her on the cheek, someone held his arm.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. Seeing the latter's hands tugging his arms, stopping him from doing something he might regret later.

Baekhyun weakly smiles that has gotten Chanyeol clenching his jaw. The shorter males eyes almost telling him to calm down, the latter's breathing hitched.

"You don't have to do this, Chanyeol... Let's go."

But he never expected Chanyeol would leave him alone, hanging. Leaving no words, but a hard and unreadable expression on his face.

***

"Have you seen Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked Xiumin the moment he entered the classroom. "No, I haven't. You're not with him, didn't he fetch you?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "He did fetch me."

"Then what happened? Why are you looking for him?" Xiumin asked like a curious cat.

Baekhyun was just about to tell him what happened earlier when the professor walked in. "I'll tell you later," Baekhyun says and Xiumin just nods.

"Goodmorning, class. We have a new student. Come in Mr. Do." A not-so short guy entered the room. His hair fibers are raven black. His eyes are quite big. And his lips forming a heart shape.

Baekhyun watches him attentively.

"Hello everyone. I'm Do Kyungsoo. It's nice to meet you all." A squishy smile appeared on his lips that made almost all the girls inside the classroom supress a squeal.

"Okay, you may now find yourself a seat." The professor smiled a little.

Baekhyun watched the transferee sit beside Chanyeol's empty seat.

"Where's Mr. Park?"

"Present."

Baekhyun turned his head towards the door. There he sees Chanyeol rub his swollen lips with the back of his hand and his uniform as messy as his disheveled hair. His eyes landed on Chanyeol's neck which were painted with barely visible hickey.

And Baekhyun's almost sure he had not seen them in the morning.

Chanyeol slightly fixes his uniform as he sat beside the transferee.

"Ah, look what we have here, a new student." Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's voice behind. "What is your name, beauty?"

Baekhyun gulped, overhearing their conversation.

"I'm Do Kyungsoo. You are?"

"I'm Park Chanyeol. And hey, you know what?"

"What?"

Baekhyun's brows furrowed, he secretly looks behind, and he regret that he just did. Their faces are too close.

Too close you could think they're almost making out.

And it hurts so much for the petite boy.

But what hurts the most?

Hearing Chanyeol tell the Kyungsoo guy,

"You look like my next boyfriend."

"Mr. Byun! Did you hear me?" Baekhyun snaps back to his senses. "N-no ma'am. I'm sorry, come again?"

"I'm asking you, who would you like to be your partner for the project?" The professor repeated grumpily.

Baekhyun wandered his eyes around the room, and he spotted Chanyeol looking at him intently. The taller male never averted his gaze and continued to stare at him with the same cold eyes.

Assuming that Chanyeol's eyeing the short male to choose him, "Park Chanyeol, ma'am." He smiled.

"Mr. Park, is it okay to you?"

"No, ma'am. I'll be with Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun badly wanted to look back, but he never did.

"Baekhyun, are you okayㅡ"

"Yes! I'm okay, Xiumin hyung... D-don't worry! It's just a thesis. I can do it alone."

Xiumin squinted his eyes at him.

"I'm fine." Baekhyun tries to smile reassuringly.

***

Baekhyun stood by the lobby. Waiting for Chanyeol's car to arrive. It was raining but Baekhyun's beautiful hands played with the prismistic dews of the rain with a sweet and innocent smile plastered on his lipsㅡlike a kid who never had the guts to hate the rain.

Xiumin walks up to him, "You're not going home yet?" he asked, brushing his slightly wet fringe with his hands.

"I'll wait for Chanyeol." He smiles.

"Alright. Take care, Baekhyun. Just.... Don't expect too much from my bastard bestfriend."

Baekhyun lowered his gaze. "I know what I'm doing. Thank you for your concern, hyung."

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye. Take care."

An hour passed by, and the rain just got harder.

Baekhyun sat on the cold tiled floorㅡstill on the same spot where he was standing earlier.

Baekhyun waited longer.

Another half an hour passed by, the rain became at ease. The skies are much darker now.

Baekhyun smiled bitterly as he closes his eyes, and fluttering it open with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"ㅡI'll drive you home later, then. It's okay if I spend the night at your place tonight, right?"

_Home._

Baekhyuns blinks, then smiles.

_Right. Home, if it's with Chanyeol._

"Can't I just have a home forever?" Baekhyun murmured before he decided to just walk his way home.

His phone abruptly beeped.

**A message from Chanyeol-ie ♥**

**I'm with Kyungsoo. Won't be able to fetch u. Go home. Bye**

**End**


	15. Chapter 15

C H A P T E R  F I F T E E N :

**A R E  Y O U  G O I N G  T O  B R E A K  U P  W I T H  M E ?**

Baekhyun gives himself a last look at the dressing mirror.

His eyes are baggy and reddish. His everyday crimson cheeks were now pale. Trails of dysphoria were running across his face as he tried to cover up the dark circles below his small eyes with some concealer, and used some dark eyeliner like he always do.

He tried to smile. But fails stark. He brought his thumb over his lips, trying to form a little curve but he just can't. The unforgettable memory of yesterday gushed upon his mind.

He closed his eyes, "No, Baekhyun. Don't you cry again. Just stop, please. Don't be such a loser," he tells himself, nonetheless not even trying to look determined, because in the first place, he knew he is already one.

He shakes his head, brushing off those thoughts as he kept his tears at bay.

Glancing at his phone, he sees a message from Chanyeol.

 **I'll pick you up**.

His lips immediately curls up into a smile.

Broken but enough to consider real.

Baekhyun waited in front of the gates of the house.

It's been more or less fifteen minutes since Chanyeol texted that he'll fetch him over. The boredom of waiting is already catching up on him as he kept himself sat and leaned against the gates.

"I don't want to be late..." He huffed as he scrunched his nose.

Another five minutes has passed and Chanyeol hasn't still arrived. He grabbed his phone, checking on it if there are new messages but none. Another languid minutes are dismissed and Baekhyun finally decided to call the giant.

[Hello?]

"H-hey, Chanyeol."

[What?]

He gulped, "Are you on your wayㅡ"

[Something came up. Just get some taxi or something, bye.]

Call ended.

Baekhyun, beyond any doubt, is not alright. He couldn't seem to keep it now, the tears he's been trying to wall earlier.

"You're so fucking stupid..." He curses at the giant.

Sobbing, he holds his phone tight as his shaky fingers struggled typing on his phone.

**To: Chanyeol-ie ♥**

**Alright. Take care.**

But who really is the stupid one here?

***

"Hey, Baek. What happened?" Luhan appended soon as he reached Baekhyun who's aimlessly walking at the parking lot of the university. "Your eyes. Whyㅡ"

"I'm fine, hyung." Baekhyun smiled but it's just so fake Luhan can't buy them.

Luhan gave him a confused look, "You're not fine. You fibber," he gave the shorter male a light slap on the right cheek, "What happened, tell me. Is it Chanyeol?" he interrogated, but more of a statement.

Baekhyun lowered down his gaze.

Luhan rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's none other than that prick."

"He's interested with the transferee. I think," He bit the lower part of his lip, controlling himself not to burst infront of this very caring hyung. "I think he's with him, that's why he wasn't able to pick me up." He forces another smile.

The deer facepalmed, for the news Baekhyun brought and that lowkey fraudulent arc on his lips.

"That asshole, really."

Luhan spotted the phone Baekhyun was holding, "Can I check that? I hope you don't mind."

Baekhyun handed the phone to his hyung.

Checking the messages, Luhan shakes his head in disbelief.

"What the actual fuck, Byun Baekhyun," he muttered, seeing the last message Baekhyun sent.

He slid the phone inside his own pants before grabbing both the shorter male's shoulders, eyes gleaming with sadness for the boy, "You are not a fucking saint."

Baekhyun hugged the taller instead, "I can't be rude."

"But how could you be so weak?"

"I can't be as strong as you, Luhan hyung."

Luhan patted his back as Baekhyun began to sob, "And you're so vulnerable too."

"What should I do..." Baekhyun's voice went so low that it hurts for the older to even hear it.

He rests his head over Luhan's shoulder upon feeling dizzy, "Luhan hyung..." The former hummed before consciousness left him.

***

It's break time when the puppy's eyes fluttered open.

"Baekhyun, how are you feeling?"

Baekhyun sees Xiumin and Chen beside the clinic bed, their faces were burnishing with lucid concern and worry. He tries to smile.

"I'm fine, thank you for watching over me. Where's Luhan hyung?"

Xiumin shrugged, "He said he has a class to attend."

"A sexy class with Hun, I presume" Chen laughed his ass out loud and Xiumin has to pinch his arms to stop him from doing so.

Baekhyun's mouth looped. "Is that so." He fiddled with the white sheets. "H-how about Chanyeol?"

Xiumin and Chen looked at each other, making the puppy's forehead crease.

"W-We don't exactly know where he is." Chen says, not having the guts  to look straight upon Baekhyun's fearful eyes.

Baekhyun sighed, "Alright. Will you help me get off this bed? My tummy is grumbling." He cried plaintively.

The three headed to the cafeteria and found the whole troupe on one table, laughing friskily with a new guy with them. 

"The others are here!" Xiumin pointed out. 

"Really?" Chen fastens his pace.

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat and thumped loudly as he sees his boyfriend laughing with the others.

As he traipsed nearer, he started to feel uneasy.

"Hello, Baekhyun-ah." Suho greeted him.

But Baekhyun's gaze is adhered to Chanyeol.

And the guy beside him.

Silence takes over them.

Sehun finally breaks it. "B-by the way, Baek-hyung, he's Do Kyungsooㅡ"

"He knew him." Chanyeol cutted Sehun's sentence.

"Oh."

"Baekhyun. Are you okay? You look so pale." Lay asked and was about to touch the puppy's forehead with his palm when the latter moved away a little. "I-I'm fine,hyung. I just, passed out earlier but now I'm alright."

"Chanyeol." Suho glared.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes.

Suho whipped his gaze towards Baekhyun's direction, "Baekhyun, it's okay if you won't be able to join us, I could accompany you somewhereㅡ"

"Why can't he join us?" Kyungsoo butted in.

"What are you saying, hyung. He'll join us." Chen toughly appended as he give Chanyeol a menaced look which the latter just brushed off. The two immediately blended in with the conversation.

They were all having fun, Kyungsoo thinks. 

But of course, everyone except him thinks it's the contrary.

"Kyungsoo hyung, do you like Chanyeol?" Sehun suddenly asked out of the blue that made everyone haul their heads up towards the new guy's direction, including Baekhyun. Silence taking all over them for the second time.

"Uh..."

"Oh I know you do..." Chanyeol whispers a bit louder.  Kyungsoo turns to him and the former grins at him suggestively. The latter just stared at him without getting abashed. He laughs it off and faces the others. "Well, since there is no point in lying... I guess, I do like him."

Dead air.

"But he's not single," Xiumin growled, shattering the ice amongst them.

Kyungsoo turned to look at the giant, giving him a flustered expression.

"Well," Chanyeol starts off as he banks on the backrest, litting his lips up with a roguish grin, "There's nothing to worry about that. I'm about to become one." He lands his gaze towards Baekhyun, "Soon."

***

Baekhyun scurries to the nearest comfort room. He just got his face planted on his white chocolate cake because of his clumsiness. He would've licked all the icing off, but Sehun found him before he even had a chance to do it and scolded him.

"What a brat," he grumbled before turning the faucet on. 

As he was washing his face on the sink, a stifled moan flew on his earshot. He blinked twice.

"Uh." Another moan came out from the very last cubicle. And a deep groan follows. 

A deep groan that sounds so familiar upon his ears. Curiosity eating him, he decided to eavesdrop for more.

"F-fuck, faster, please!"

And his grip on the faucet only got tighter after hearing the wordsㅡ

"C-Chanyeolㅡfaster! Deeper, baby!"

Baekhyun deeply breaths as he stared down the sink.

The cubicle's door finally swung open.

And Baekhyun didn't even bother to move.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol muttered whilst an unconscious Kyungsoo is mounted upon his arms, lifting him bridal style.

Baekhyun remained still, "How do you...feel, Chanyeol?" his voice sounded so tired and foggy.

Chanyeol chuckled darkly, "Fucking awesome."

The petite boy whipped his head towards Chanyeol's direction. The giant could see the longing on his eyes, hurt watermarked visibly beneath those beautiful, yet heart-rending stares.

And he felt a little tug inside his heart.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun breathlessly called out, before traipsing onto the giant a little nearer.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

Baekhyun looked up to him with so much emotions that the giant could actually see, but pretends not to. "You're not going to break up with me, right?"

A particular corner of Chanyeol's lips twitched in amuse, "Of course..."

"Not yet.”


	16. Chapter 16

C H A P T E R  S I X T E E N :

**D A T E S  A R E  F O R  L O V E R S**

 

Baekhyun's heart leaped through his throat after opening the ombre door of the house, about to leave for school. He sees his boyfriend in a very neat uniform, tie fixed completely with his car keys twirling soothingly around his pointing finger. He's leaning against the door frame and Baekhyun doesn't know what to feel.

"Why are you...here?" Baekhyun hesitantly asked. His eyes could not last long upon the taller's passive ones, so he shifts his gaze to anything but him.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, "Is that a question or you're low-key shooing me away?" The boredom of his voice killing him deep inside but he managed to maintain his composure.

"I'm not shooing you away," Baekhyun defended and dared to glance at his boyfriend's prying eyes piercing through his skin. "Y-you can stop doing this, you know? Fetching me for school. I-I don't want to seem as a demanding boyfriend. J-Just bring in, who you want to bring in. "

Chanyeol sighs. He replied nothing and grabbed his wrist instead, pulling him close until their lips crashed for a searing kiss. Baekhyun couldn't help but to broke into a sad smile between the contact connecting them.

His lips will never get tired of moving against his, even though it feels like everything that's going on between them seems so wrong ㅡ has always been wrong.

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss due to shortness of breath. His cheeks flushed pink as well as his swollen lips, Chanyeol sucked too hard.

"Damn it," Baekhyun heard the giant murmured, "Fucking boner," he groaned and Baekhyun bit his lips.

Chanyol snickered, rolling his eyes before pushing the petite boy back inside the house once again. He closed the door with a loud thud and pinned Baekhyun between his body and the door.

"We'll be lateㅡ" Chanyeol shuts Baekhyun off by clasping his mouth with his left hand. A sexy smile crawled upon the taller's lips Baekhyun always find to be irresistable.

"This," Chanyeol pointed at his groin down his crotch,  "Is obviously your fault," he starts unbuckling his belt, "So you better do something about it, baby." He leaned closer upon the midget's crimson tinted ear, he whispered, "Before I get mad and won't let you walk for weeks."

He licked Baekhyun's gaped lips, and the latter shivered through the pine of his nerves. Eyes faltering, he lowered down and pushed the giant's black ripped pants with his boxers down.

His rigid cock sprung freely and Baekhyun grabbed it, squeezing it with his palm.

Chanyeol groans.

Baekhyun licks the head with a fat stripe, sucking it a bit for a tease before swallowing it whole.

"Fuck, Baekhyun." Chanyeol pressed his head back on the wood door, closing his eyes as he began to fuck the shorter male's mouth. Baekhyun gags, tears streaming down his puffed cheeks. Not long after, Chanyeol's cock twitched inside the small mouth.

Baekhyun bobbed his head one last time and white thick fluid filled his mouth. He grimaced at the taste, but nonetheless continued swallowing it all. Some escaped his lips and Chanyeol can't help but to stare at the hot sight.

He pulled Baekhyun up and the latter looked up at him with his half lidded eyes. He thumbed the swollen lips of the petite boy, "Oh god, I love this lips so much," he spits out in a tone as if he couldn't keep it to himself any longer, before claiming it once again.

***

"Ugh, what the hell," Baekhyun whined, wiping his neck with traces of semen from earlier using wet wipes.

Chanyeol who's driving beside him chuckles. He then says in a mocking way, "You rushed out of the house without cleaning yourself. The blame is on you, baby."

He pouted, "Because we're late."

"Better late than never."

"That's for lazy people."

"Whatever," Chanyeol says before turning on the stereo. A tragic song played on, leading Baekhyun to his deep thoughts once again.

Someone's image suddenly flashes upon his mind, making him feel uneasy. "W-where's Kyungsoo, by the way?"

"Why're you asking about him, anyway?" Chanyeol replied with a question.

Great.

He seemed to sound like a jerk when he asked that back, by the way.

"I-I just want to know." Baekhyun looks outside the car window. Dismissing all the possible answers running inside his head.

"Well," Chanyeol's lips drew a playful grin, "I guess he won't be able to come to school today."

Baekhyun faces him, concern depicting on his features. "W-what? Why? What happened to him?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Baek." He winked.

Baekhyun is lost for awhile, until he spotted a set of purplish hickeys upon the crook of Chanyeol's neck. His tongue ran out of words right after.

***

They're inside the library and Chanyeol beside him just won't stop touching his thighs.

"Chanyeol, please, not now..." Baekhyun murmured before swatting his hands away. "We're having a quiz later on. I need to focus, okay?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Here, I have notes if you want to review our lessons too. "

The giant snorted. "Geeks."

Baekhyun just shook his head and trained his eyes on the words of the book he's holding.

"What about a date tonight at my place, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's face lit up. He quickly faces the taller with a radiant smile, "A date? O-of course!" He smiled cheekily, the erratical sound of his heartbeats rammed over his ears, and his heart fluttering inside his chest.

 _It's our very first date! It should be specially memorable_.

Baekhyun says at the back of his head, mentally squealing afterwards.

Once again, Chanyeol sees the eyesmile he's been unconsciously yearning all throughout the past days. He couldn't help himself but to give Baekhyun's inviting lips a peck and smiling a little sweeter afterwards.

Good thing no one's watching such uninteresting couple like them.

"What the fuck, Chanyeol hyung."

Oh, there's Sehun secretly watching over them who's behind a book entitled 'How to Have a Better Sex Life' he borrowed from someone he knew.

***

Baekhyun wore a white hoodie, a tight black jeans, embracing his thighs oh so deliciously, and his everyday white sneakers. He let his brownish fringe fall perfectly above the skin of his forehead. He decided not to put on any eyeliner for a simpler look.

He smiled in the mirror.

"Make this date very special, Byun Baekhyun. Make this date a very precious night to remember for the both of you." He whispers to himself before he decided to leave the house.

***

"Thank you for the ride, Sehun!"

"Sure." The younger smiles before waving a hand.

After the nth time of typing Chanyeol's unit passcode, the door finally swung open. Revealing nothing but darkness. He steps inside.

One step.

Two steps.

The door closes making the puppy yelp. Darkness now engrosses the whole room.

"Chanyeol? H-hey, please don't scare me."

He took another step and sighed. Is this a surprise or something? 

"Baekhyun," a deep voice suddenly  whispers right behind him, making him gasp. His hot breath fanning the back of his neck sending him pleasurable shocks all over his physique. He started kissing his nape as the both of his hand caress his pulse, running it across Baekhyun's arms. Upon reaching his shoulders, he turns him around.

The shorter male's breath hitched as the giant began ravishing the skin below his jaw which just happened to be his sweetest spot. He moaned lewdly.

"Chanyeol, I thought it's a date?" his voice broke.

Chanyeol stops. "This is a date. I know you want to be fucked hard this night, right? Fucking say yes because if you're going to say noㅡit will be a fucking lie. Right, hoe?" he chuckled darkly, a thick line of arrogance running beneath each words he uttered.

Baekhyun is exhausted. Physically, and emotionally. He gathered himself, earning enough courage and strength before pushing him away. The strength he collected drained quickly. Feeling his knees wobble, he settled on the floor, as he restrains himself from crying again.

"Sex is not a date." he says, voice reflecting the disappointment he's currently feeling. Chanyeol switched the lights on. He stood right there, eyes missing with expression as he stared at the shorter male who had his gaze downcasted.

Emotionless stares. As always.

"A date should be special. A fine dinner. Bouquet of roses, and the exchange of sweet words between the two lovers. That is what called a date." Baekhyun sobbed.

Chanyeol snickered, "But babe," he walked nearer to him, leveling himself with Baekhyun's sitting height. He lifted the short male's chin, and gently wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks. The shorter male leaned in with the touch, looking at him in such fervour

"We're not even lovers."


	17. Chapter 17

C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N :

**G O O D B Y E S  M A Y B E  A R E  T H E  B E S T**

"We're not even lovers."

Those words felt like hundreds of sharp knives that stabbed him right through his chest. Hopes, who once lingered inside of himㅡhe has found all of those suddenly gone by the second.

Yes, hopes. Hopes that we're taken away from him, again, and again, as he continues to hope again and again.

Not to forget that it's just the same person over and over again.

The passion he has earlier that was burning bright right through his eyes is suddenly replaced with a sad trance. He felt the world falling on his back, crushing him until his bones break ㅡ he couldn't stand anymore.

He swatted Chanyeol's hands away from his wet cheeks.

"Don't touch me."

He murmured. Chanyeol is caught off guard, but recovered quickly and almost laughed with sarcasm, tingling Baekhyun's eardrums.

Moving away, he glared at the puppy. "Don't touch you, aye?" An arrogant grin propped his lips. "When it's you who was practically begging to be touched by me." He shook his head in disbelief still with the grin he has earlier.

Baekhyun slowly lifted his gaze, looking directly onto the taller's eyes, he asked, "Why are you like this, Chanyeol?" The very last word turned out to be groggy.

Chanyeol crossed his arms above his chest, his eyes are shuffling with different expressions that Baekhyun wasn't able to decipher what is the real one, and what is the make-believe, "You should know better, Baekhyun. Love," a mocking grin crawled upon his lips, "ㅡis not my style."

"But you gave what I've been needing and what I've been yearning for years," he sobbed, still sitting on the ground, he cried out loud, "You maybe are not aware of it, but you've given me something...more." His voice craked by the end.

Chanyeol remained far from Baekhyun's position. He averted his gaze, "What 'more' did I give you?" He snorted, like he doesn't care, like he wasn't even interested having this conversation with his ever good boyfriend, "Aside from pleasure?"

"Home..."

Chanyeol gulps.

"Love..."

Baekhyun whispers as he tried to meet Chanyeol's eyes but fails forthwith. Lowering his gaze, he muttered, "I can feel it..."

Chanyeol broke into a boisterous laughter. The sound covered the whole place, reverberating inside the midget's head. The latter's gaze flits upon him, looking so damaged.

"What the hell?" Chanyeol groaned, "I just said it, didn't I? Love, for me, is just a mere word that holds nothing. What I only do, is to fuck, Byun Baekhyun. I thought you knew about this before?"

Baekhyun's tears streamed down his cheeks like endless waterfalls, as he ran towards Chanyeol, "Stop pretending, Chanyeol! I know you do!" he cried right infront the taller's face as he unstoppably gave hard fists upon the taller's chest.

"Baekhyun, stop."

"Just tell me the truth, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol caught both Baekhyun's wrist, "I don't love you, Baekhyun! I don't fucking love anyone! All I wanted to do is to fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"

Baekhyun chokes on his sobs.

"You are nothing to me! Nothing but my slut! My pleasure partner, cocksucker! Nothing more! You'll always be as worthless to me as you are right now, Byun Baekhyun! You heard me? Worth! Lessㅡ"

Baekhyun pulled his wrist within Chanyeol's tight grasp with extra force to slap Chanyeol on the cheek, hard.

Before latching his lips onto his.

"You don't need me now, do you? Now that you there's Kyungsoo, waiting for you..." Baekhyun muttered between the kiss. Chanyeol responded quick, nodding his head as his hands groped the shorter male's butt.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Let's break up."

Chanyeol pulled away. He studied the puppy's miserable face, who can't directly look upon his eyes. "You're the one who begged for this," Chanyeol says mockingly, "And now you're the one who wants this to end, too?"

"Yes," Baekhyun answered, eyes began to draw upon Chanyeol's, "I want toㅡ" as his eyes landed upon the taller's, he wasn't si sure about this, but he thinks he just saw his eyes reflecting the colour of pain ㅡ yet it was subtle. Thinking he's just imagining things to fill his false hopes again, he sets it aside.

"To break up with you," he continues. Tears flamed his cheeks as he muttered those words ㅡ pain filled his heart. He knew to himself, he doesn't want this. He doesn't want to end this. But he can't do it anymore. He's too exhausted. Too broken.

Chanyeol's lips propped a dark grin, letting out a playful chuckle, "How convenient," he turned his back, "You're fucking breaking up with me..."

Baekhyun's lips slips into a thin line.

"Fuck no, I am. I am breaking up with you, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol pointed the door of his unit with his eyes looking at him dismissively. "Now leave."

But Baekhyun stood still.

"Leave? Or do you want me to fucking drag you out of here?" Chanyeol questioned sternly yet Baekhyun never moved on his position, making the taller lift one of his eyebrows. He walked closer, turning Baekhyun a hundred and eighty to face him.

Chanyeol with a sardonic, roguish grin on his lips, leaned in, until their faces are almost an inch in distance, their lips, almost touching. They stared upon each other's lips. "Don't tell me you want to be fucked hard first before you leave. Ah, one last fuck, hmm? Byun Baekhyun? Is that it, why you can't leave yet?"

Much to Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun nodded.

"Horny cock slut, aren't we, Baekhyun?" He snorted as he began to unbuckle his belt, eyes breathing harsh sex as he looked straight upon Baekhyun's eyes full of words ㅡ he doesn't give a heed.

Baekhyun almost screeched when Chanyeol suddenly slammed him on the wall, wincing and crying, he held the taller by the arms, "Chanyeol..."

"If this is what you want," he sharply whispered upon his ear, earning a muffled moan from the boy, "Then I'll give you what you want," he said before latching his lips onto Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun cried between the harsh and sloppy kisses Chanyeol offered. But he had his eyes closed, head cocking right, and left, as they both deepen the kiss.

Baekhyun's longing were filled. Finally.

But it's already a little too late.

Chanyeol probed his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth, exploring the sweet caverns, tasting the heavens. His lips traveled upon the expanse of his milkish neck. He started biting, sucking, and licking that got Baekhyun arching his back and letting out a long drawn out moan causing Chanyeol to smirk in between his kitten licks.

Baekhyun yelped when the giant abruptly pulled the hoodie up off his body before discarding it somewhere in the living room. The puppy removed his pants as well as Chanyeol's clothes.

The giant chuckled seeing Baekhyun fumbling over the fly of his pants, "What's with the rush, Baekhyun? Too impatient to get fucked, huh? Naughty, naughty..." he teased as he helped the petite on taking his pants off.

Baekhyun just smiles.

Weak and tormented.

Chanyeol teased the shorter male, slowly pushing his index finger inside the puckered hole as he expertly flicks his tongue upon Baekhyun's discolored neck.

"Chanyeol please..." Baekhyun pleaded, closing his eyes as he bit on the crook of the giant's neck. "Just fuck me."

He left Baekhyun's neck and pushed the shorter male down, in front of his rigid cock dripping with precome, "Eager, horny bitch. Then give me a natural lubrication. Fast..." he orders.

Bakehyun immediately swallowed his cock. He did as what he was told ㅡ he did it fast. Bobbing his head. His free hand gently squeezing his balls. Chanyeol grunted sensually, fucking Baekhyun's mouth mercilessly.

Gagging, Baekhyun still swallowed all of his cum. He slowly gets up, wrapped his arms and legs around Chanyeol as the latter hauled his ass up, leaning him against the wall, they kissed oh so sweetly Baekhyun almost forgot it was a break up sex.

Without any warning, Chanyeol pushed his cock in, causing Baekhyun to scream his name in a wanton manner, and throw his head back as well, hitting the wall.

The giant didn't gave Baekhyun time to adjust on his monstrous length stuffed inside his hole as he began fucking him hard and fast.

"Chanyeol! AhㅡAh!" Baekhyun cries in between pain and pleasure. His eyesight failed him when the giant changed the angle of his hips, repeatedly hitting a bundle of nerves, and with extra precisionㅡfucking Baekhyun into oblivion.

"I c-can't..."

"Not yet." Chanyeol dropped the boy on the largest couch he had in his living room, hovering back above him, he slammed his cock back in."Ah!ㅡYeol. "

He began rocking the boy wild, fast, and is currently set in an animal pace.

"Chanyeolㅡright there! Ahh." Chanyeol abused his prostate. Continuously brushing it with his rigid length.

Groans and moans filled the room. As well as the never ending lascivious sound of skin slapping.

"I'm near, C-Chanyeol."

"Me too." He lifted the shorter male's legs up above his shoulders, almost bending him in half, pistoning his hips upon his prostate.

Both let out a long, drawn out moan, screaming each other's names. Chanyeol came inside of him while Baekhyun dirtied the taller's chest and stomach.

Both panting erratically as Chanyeol falls above him.

And the giant's in utter shock when Baekhyun flipped their position, causing the both of them fall on the carpeted floor ㅡ now the shorter male's on top.

He began kissing Chanyeol in a very passionate way as he handlessly guide his cock up inside his puckered hole. He moved up agonizingly slow, only to slam himself upon him, fast.

"Baekhyun, fuck."

Baekhyun rolled his hips, teasing, and Chanyeol, aroused as ever, began thrusting his cock upwards onto Baekhyun's hole, getting a hold of his smooth waist.

"Chanyeol..." he called his name the sweetest, like he always do. As he bounced on his length fast, until he felt the familiar coiling inside his stomach.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol hummed as a response. Hitting Baekhyun's sweetest spot until Baekhyun moaned mindlessly loud. He knew he's near. They're both near yet again.

"D-do you feel anything.?" Baekhyun asked in between his muffled moans, only bouncing faster and deeper.

"I'm f-feeling, oh shit, good."

And they both came. Baekhyun falls above Chanyeol's chest. Crying for the nth time, he cupped the giant's cheek, before kissing his lips tenderly. He brought his eyelids closed, as their lips moves in sync. After a matter of seconds, Baekhyun pulled out due to shortness of breath. He pressed his forehead against the taller, both looking directly on each other's eyes.

"What else?" Baekhyun asks again, breathe ghosting against Chanyeol's lips.

"I..."

Baekhyun waits.

"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. I'm so sorry..."

Hot tears fell upon Chanyeol's cheeks coming from Baekhyun's eyes, interrupting the giant.

He saw how Baekhyun smiled wearily, a meaningful beat of his heart grew inside him, but he never gave it a heed.

Baekhyun cupped the giant's cheeks, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before saying,

"Then I must tell you.."

It really hurts to say this butㅡ

"Goodbye."

***

2 Hours Ago

[What.... A date?]

Chanyeol hears Kris laugh that has gotten him taken aback. He gulps the lump on his throat before clearing it.

[Wow... Baekhyun must be really special. You've fallen, don't you!]

With that, Chanyeol ends the call.

No, he has not fallen.

No.

He has known the pain.


	18. Chapter 18

C H A P T E R  E I G H T E E N :

**N O  C O M I N G  B A C K**

Baekhyun left Chanyeol's condo unit early in the morning, bringing nothing with him but the gloominess upon his glassy eyes and his weary soul. Inside his very own room, he cried, and cried ㅡ until he cried nothing anymore.

He feared this will be happening.

But who knows how tricky fate is. He never wanted to untie the knot between them ㅡ yet he's basically the one who called for a break up yesterday. He closed his eyes, trapping the tears brimming on the corner of his visual senses. He immediately wipes them away with his hands.

He glanced on his ringing phone only to see Xiumin's name on the display.

He just stared at the name, mentally mumbling the words 'Sorry, forgive me hyung' until it ends ringing. Yet another friend called, and this time it's Luhan. He was way too persistent so he sighed before answering the seventh ring.

He cleared his throat, "Hello, Luhan hyung!" He tried to sound as chirpy as possible, but Luhan, as the almighty Luhan, did not buy the act.

"Quit the act, Byun Baekhyun. I already know what happened." His stern voice breaking Baekhyun's heart.

Baekhyun kept silent.

He heard the other male huffed an air on the other line, "Baekhyun. We're always here for you, remember that. Xiumin's calling you since last night but you never picked your phone up. Why? Don't ignore us, okay?" The stern voice earlier was replaced with a gentle tone that somehow, relieved the shorter male.

"O-okay, Luhan hyung." He smiled a little. Hurting his bleeding lips but he would care less. "I'm sorry..."

"Can you come to school today?"

Baekhyun thinks. "Yes, I must..." he muttered.

"Okay, then. Fix yourself, and then come out of your house. We're here outside, waiting."

Baekhyun's forehead creased before taking a peak outside the glass window and Luhan's telling the truth, they're outside the gates.

"I can see you from up here." Baekhyun gaped.

"Yes, so uhm, please move faster."

"Okay." Baekhyun ended the call before he scurried towards the bathroom.

***

The door gates opened and Luhan embraced the little boy coming out from it. "It's okay, Baekhyun..." He murmured. His voice screaming with care and love from a hyung.

Luhan pulled from the warm hug and gently dragged Baekhyun into Xiumin's car. "Xiumin hyung, I'm sorryㅡ"

Xiumin gave him a sheepish smile, "It's fine, Baekhyun. I understand you," He said in a comforting voice before ruffling Baekhyun's hair like a pup, disheveling the strands.

"Let's go. We'll be late," Luhan reminds Xiumin and the latter started driving their way to school.

***

Baekhyun mentally slaps himself. He just left Luhan and Xiumin. Well, he asked them to leave him alone for a while.

He's inside the library, reading a random Chemistry book when he felt someone staring. He can definitely absorb it, the deep stares that continued to pierce right through his face. He slowly lifts his head up and found out that his hunch was right. Someone's been oggling at him ㅡ and that's none other than the guy infront of him. The guy on the other side of the table.

"Will you please stop staring at me?" Baekhyun asked using a soft voice.

"I can't," The guy said, getting the other male flustered.

Baekhyun's eyebrows met, "And why?"

"You're cute."

The older male's cheeks flushed, making the guy infront of him raise a corner of his lips. "Those cheeks are adorable." He chuckled lightly.

"Stop it, please," Baekhyun pleaded.

"Hey, I just want to be your friend." the guy said, frowning a little.

Baekhyun dismissed the bothersome guy and resumed reading the book.

"I won't stop disturbing you until you accept my 'friend request'. Get it!"

Baekhyun sighs helplessly, "Alright. I'm Byun Baekhyun. And you are?"

The guy took Baekhyun's hands that never even asked to be shaken, making the latter flinch, "Hello, Baekhyun. I'm Kim Jongin."

***

Baekhyun felt comfortable towards Jongin after a day of being with him. Well, Jongin kept following the elder male yesterday like a lost puppy, and Baekhyun is the stranger who had no choice but to adopt it heartily.

Anyway, Jongin is such a nice person. He talks wise and pretty nice that Baekhyun couldn't just ignore him. He's not the rude type after all.

Both guys were inside the cafeteria, buying their snacks to spend their free time eating, satisfying their cravings.

"Why do you hate cucumber, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun shrugged, slipping the cucumbers off of his aloha burger. "I don't know either." He smiled a little.

Jongin frowns, "Is that your real smile? It seems like you're not happy with me at all."

"No, no," Baekhyun defended, shaking his head, "I'm happy to have a friend like you butㅡ"

His eyes landed upon a certain tall male, sitting behind Jongin with his legs crossed; forming a number four, arms folded above his chest as he eyed them intently.

"But?"

Baekhyun shifted back his gaze to the younger male right infront of him, "I think I should go now. My next class will start in few minutes soon. Bye." He hastily stood up, wearing his bagpack.

"Oh, okay... Bye, Baekhyun. See you later!" Jongin says frivolously, as he relentlessly waves goodbye.

Baekhyun accelerated his footstep's pace as his earshot sensed a thick sound of clattering leather shoes against the floor after him ㅡ following him from behind.

He continued run-walking until the person whom he assumed to be following him called his name.

"Baekhyun." The thick accent of his voice rustled upon the petite boys ears. His fist balled on his sides.

"Stop following me," Baekhyun said through gritted teeth.

He heard a muffled noise, "You can't order me."

"What do you want, Chanyeol?"

He finally turned around, and that's when he realized that Chanyeol's already two steps away from where he is standing.

He tried.

He tried to look a upon the same mesmerizing eyes he used to stare at fondly, without circumlocution. But he just can't.

Pain ㅡ is the first thing to bubble up in him after seeing those pair of almond-shaped eyes again.

"That guy, Jongin, you shouldn't know each other..." Chanyeol told him in an austere voice.

Baekhyun cachinnates in a sarcastic way, that confused and annoyed Chanyeol at the same time.

"Stop laughing, Baekhyun."

"You a writer or something? What made you say that? " he laughed.

Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun against the locker in a spur of the moment, startling the latter. "Chanyeol ㅡ let me go!"

He tried to escape but Chanyeol only held both of his wrist, and fastened them with his tight grasp above Baekhyun's head.

The taller gazed earnestly upon the shorter male's face who has this feisty and hatred expression etched on it yet ㅡ the affection of his eyes towards him stays there.

It will always be there.

Chanyeol's eyes trailed down his lips. Those rosy lips.

The taller leaned in close, "No, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun murmured, shaking his head.

But the giant heard nothing, and closed the distance between their lips.

His lips moved for seconds, and Baekhyun did nothing but to respond.

As always.

He just got his senses back when Chanyeol caught his lower lip between his teeth, tugging and sucking on it, gently. Baekhyun gathered himself before pushing Chanyeol as hard as he can.

Tears framing the apples of his cheeks as he said the words, "Starting today, Chanyeol..."

"Let's stay away from each other."


	19. Chapter 19

C H A P T E R  N I N E T E E N :

**C L O S E  Y O U R  E Y E S**

"Baekhyun? Is that you?"

Baekhyun looked behind and saw Jongin in all black, looking hot as fuck. "Jongin! Y-yes, it's me."

"I knew it!" The younger laughed as he sat beside Baekhyun. "Why are you here, anyways? Are you, uhm, an occasional visitor?"

The elder male quickly shook his head, "N-no! It's my first time, actually."

Jongin lifted an eyebrow, "Then who's with you?"

"I'm with, uh, myself?" He grins timidly.

Jongin stopped for a while, "Baekhyun, this place is dangerous for you, okay? You can't just come here only by yourself. You should've brought someone with you. Good thing I saw you." He sighed in relief, patting his own chest.

"O-okay." The shorter male smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anyway," Jongin frowned, "What made you go here at the club alone?"

Baekhyun leaned against the bar counter, "I think I'm going crazy." He bites the insides of his cheek.

"Crazy? Because of me?"

That's Baekhyun's turn to frown, "Of course not." The younger was about to ask more questions but he gestured him to stop, "No more questions, kid."

"Okay but hey?! I am not a kid anymore!"

"Okay you're not, just stop talking. I don't want to entertain any of your questions anymore," Baekhyun deadpanned.

"Hm, okay," the younger shrugged before asking the bartender for two shot glass of tequilla and salt.

Jongin handed the salt and the second glass to Baekhyun, but the older male just stared, making the younger one huff, "Come on, it's just a tequilla."

"Why is there salt? How does it taste?"

"Awesome as fuck!"

Baekhyun took the shot glass from Jongin's hand.

"You sure it's not drugged?"

"Why would I drug you?" Jongin blurts out, looking grossed. He rolled his eyes before drinking the tequilla in one gulp. 

Baekhyun sighed, "I'm just making sure, okay." He clicked his tongue, then drank his shot glass of tequilla, paralleling what Jongin had done earlier. He swallowed everything in a single second, forgetting the salt. 

"What the fuck!" He jumped up from his seat as the after taste smeared half of his tongue. "Water! Fuck! Jongin give me glass of water you dumbprick!"

Jongin broke into a fit of laughter as he asked the bartender for a lemon.

"And why lemon?!"

"Just sip the lemon!"

Baekhyun did what he was told to do. And Jongin's right, the flavor on his tongue got better and the after taste slowly faded until it was fully gone.

"How was it?"

Baekhyun glared. 

"But it's nice, right?" 

"Yes, nice as getting a slit on your throat. Want to try?"

Jongin, again, laughed his ass out. "You forgot the salt, that's why it tastes like that. Hmm," he grinned, "Would you like to have another one?"

The shorter male immediately shook his head. "I hate you," he said through gritted teeth before shifting back onto his seat. "You're soㅡ"

"Handsome."

"Full of yourself."

"Whatever you say." Jongin stucked his tongue out before asking another shot glass of tequilla. "Oh and I forgot to tell you, you look hot in that black ripped jeans." The younger male grinned upon him as both of his eyebrows moved up and down like some maniac in movies. Baekhyun shudders in disgust, yet his cheeks glowed pink, good thing the lights are not that bright to make him suffer in embarrassment.

"Thank you then..." he said, grinning.

"You're not going to compliment me back?"

Baekhyun almost threw him the stool he was sitting onto. "Wow, so that was the hidden agenda..." And they both laughed out loud.

Little did they know, someone's watching over them with drastic stares.

"Chanyeol, where are you looking at ㅡ oh. Is that, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo squinted his eyes to study thoroughly the figure beside the petite boy.

Familiar. He said inwardly.

The giant nodded after taking in his glass fully filled with rich whiskey ㅡ never leaving the sight of Baekhyun and Jongin, cachinnating together.

They must've been enjoying each other's company too much. He smirks darkly at the back of his mind as he drinks another glass.

While Kyungsoo, froze on his spot after the guy he was trying to recognize turned around on his rotating stool like a kid. His eyes widened twice. He felt his breathe hitching as he gasped for an air.

"Chanyeol," he cupped the giant's cheeks before latching their lips for an open mouthed kiss. Kyungsoo pulled back, clumsily standing up, "I need to go home."

The latter frowned, not because of Kyungsoo leaving. He sighs, before humming in response as he threw him an empty look.

Kyungsoo's cheekbones twitched in annoyance, "You're not driving me home?"

Chanyeol's forehead creased, no words slipped from his mouth.

The doe eyed guy looked at him in disbelief, "The fuck? Yeah, whatever. I'll go home by myself. Go fuck yourself, you jerk." Then he left after giving Chanyeol a hard slap on the cheek.

Chanyeol didn't give a single fuck and remained still on where he is. He spots the two still on their same seats. He cocked his head to one side as he locked his venomous gaze on them.

"Why is he even here?" he whispers to himself.

Suddenly, the background music changed into a sexier one, and the DJ spoke, "BODY SHOT EVERYONE!"

Baekhyun threaded his gaze on Jongin, "What's body shot?"

Jongin's lips tugged in a playful grin, "Ah, you're so innocent," he chuckled, "Will you be my partner? Say yes, and I'll show you what is it."

Baekhyun doesn't like the frisky curve upon the younger's lips so he narrowed his eyes upon him. "Don't do something stupid or I'll stab you to death, Kim Jongin."

Jongin cackled and was about to get a hold of Baekhyun's hand when someone abruptly pulled the puppy away from the guy.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun blinks as the said character looked down at him in knitted eyebrows before shifting his gaze upon Jongin.

"Hello there, cousin!" The youngest greeted with a cocky grin on his lips.

Baekhyun's eyes widened in realization, "You are cousins?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol said between gritted teeth as he threw a deadly glare on Jongin.

"Let me go, Chanyeol."

"No, I won't."

Hearing him answer those words almost choked Baekhyun. He resisted and tried to pull his arm back but he just can't. So he stopped and dropped his shoulders instead.

"Chanyeol, let Baekhyun go."

"And why would I?" Chanyeol's voice sounded so arrogant Baekhyun wanted to punch him on the face if only he's not this weak.

"He's my body shot partnerㅡ"

"Nope, he's mine."

Baekhyun breathing stopped the moment those words escaped from his former boyfriend's lips.

"I'm not yours, Chanyeolㅡ" Chanyeol suddenly dragged him by the arm in the farthest crowds until they reached the barely lighted walls. The taller made Baekhyun face the wall, and as if on cue, a guy holding a tray of sliced lemon, salt and tequilla passed by. Chanyeol grabbed all of those.

The puppy swallowed a thick lump when he felt Chanyeol raising his shirt up, he tried to protest but then Chanyeol won't let him slip on his fingers.

The giant bit the lemon before situating it in between Baekhyun's teeth. The shorter male's chest heaved up and down when he felt Chanyeol's callouse hands spread the salt evenly on his bare back. "C-chanyeol what are you doing?!"

Chanyeol smirked, lowered down and squeezed one of Baekhyun's buttcheeks. He earned an affectionate moan from the shuddering petite boy below him.

In an agonizingly slow pace, Chanyeol licked all the salt particles covering the expanse of Baekhyun's milkish back.

Baekhyun moaned too sweet upon Chanyeol's ears as the wet muscle continued ravishing his back, the taller male's free hand softly gripping a single side of his smooth waist, caressing it fondly.

After the licking session, Chanyeol drank the glass of tequilla he's been holding before turning Baekhyun around to face him. He leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist and bit the lemon on Baekhyun's lips.

Their lips touched for a split second, and Baekhyun, unconsciously, closed his eyes when the lemon fell  and Chanyeol started kissing him passionately as his hands began roaming underneath his shirt.

The kiss went deeper when Baekhyun's hands crawled up Chanyeol's nape. Their face tilting in different sides as it went intense, driving the both of them wild.

Chanyeol began walking forward as their lips continued moving in sync, he opened a door of the nearest room for one night stand purposes and let the both of them come in.

He slammed the door close and gently laid Baekhyun on the soft mattress. He took off his shirt before crawling on the bed, hovering above the flushed boy. He sucked on the skin right below his jaw, upto the skin below his lips, upto his swollen external flesh. Baekhyun's eyes are open yet droopy as he stared at Chanyeol's face, kissing him vigorously on the lips.

"Close your eyes..." The taller muttered between the kiss but Baekhyun won't listen.

"But I want to see you..." Baekhyun murmured back.

"No, you don't want to..."

"Please..."

"You'll just get hurt."

Chanyeol was about to take off Baekhyun's upper garment when the latter spoke, "Stop. G-get off me."

Chanyeol stared at him for a while, looking directly on his feisty yet melancholic eyes.

"I said get off me, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun repeats, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

Chanyeol bit his lip in frustration but then he did what Baekhyun told him to do and laid his body beside the petite boy with a sigh.

The puppy rose from the bed. "Now, you care if I get hurt?" He laughed sarcastically, "When that's all you did every fucking single day, back then."

And then he left.

Without tears brimming on his cheeks.

Finally.


	20. Chapter 20

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y :

**I  W A S  B R O K E N  T O O**

 

_Two Weeks After_

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something about your cousin."

Jongin lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you're over about him."

Baekhyun sighed exasperately as he intentionally hits his head on the wall.

Yes, he told him about his past relationship ㅡ relationshit, rather ㅡ with Chanyeol. From the start, until the part when he broke up with the giant ㅡ excluding the parts where Baekhyun and Chanyeol did stuffs of course.

Jongin doesn't stop bugging him after what had happened in the bar and that got him no choice but to tell him. Besides, he already gave his trust to the boy when he became his friend, about seventy-five percent.

"Yes, I am. I just want to, um, know more about him." He reasoned out after a brief moment of spacing out. Though he knew to himself, it was a lie.

Jongin hissed. _Stupid. Getting to know an ex-boyfriend? What even?_

"Well, his parents are shitty... Like him."

Baekhyun scrunched his forehead, "Shitty? Huh? How could you say that?" he asked, his voice a bit furious, offended by the term used against Chanyeol's parents. The fact that he's still inlove with Chanyeol, it felt insulting to hear those kind of words about his ex-boyfriend's parents.

He even fought the strong urge to slap Jongin hard on the cheeks.

Jongin chuckled, "Chill, I heard Chanyeol said that once."

"W-What? Why?"

The younger male gave him a dismissive look. "You're such a bad friend. Let's talk about me and not him!" He frantically said but Baekhyun shot him a glare, halting him from doing such childish acts.

Jongin sighed, "Let's give him privacy, Baekhyun." He gave him an apologetic smile. "If you are meant to know... You will, not now. Not from me."

Baekhyun frowns, but nodded anyways.

_Jongin's right. I shouldn't have ask him that._

"I remember something," the younger male snaps his fingers. "You told me you already have bffs before I transferred here, right? Where are they? Can I meet them?" Jongin blurts out, causing Baekhyun's throat go dry in an instant.

He swallowed the thick lump framed on his throat.

 _I miss them so much_.

He muttered at the very back of his mind and his eyes turned melancholic.

For the past two weeks, he's been avoiding them, especially his Luhan and Xiumin hyung. He even bought a new sim card to have his his cellphone number changed because they won't stop texting and calling him. He did it simply because he wanted to move on.

Inside the university, of course they'll always see each other, and Baekhyun will always be the first one to run away towards the different direction. And he knew to himself that it was a very, very unforgivable move.

 _Maybe they hate me now_.

He sighed.

"Neither I can't talk to them."

"Why?"

"Well," he smiled a little, "I've been avoiding them after I and Chanyeol broke up."

Jongin creased his forehead, "Why?"

"Why too many questions?"

"Why do you have to avoid them? I mean ㅡ you're always telling me that you miss them yet you're avoiding them? Are you lunatic?"

Baekhyun groaned, "They're Chanyeol's bestfriends."

"So what? They've become your bestfriends too." Jongin clicked his tongue in a pissed manner earning a glare from the older male.

Baekhyun shook his head, dismissing the topic.

"How about Chanyeol? Do you...miss him?" Jongin suddenly asked out of the blue, thus, making Baekhyun bit his lower lip.

"No..." he muttered, almost inaudible.

Jongin arose from the swing, "Is it that hard to tell the truth?!" Baekhyun looks at him. The former stifled a laugh. "Alright, I'm going! Bye!"

Baekhyun nibbled the insides of his cheeks as he settled on the swing where Jongin swung like a five year-old kid earlier.

He leaned in against the cold, rusty metal with with a frown right after realizing he was thinking about him again.

 _Chanyeol_.

After that night in the bar, where he, for the nth time, almost gave in, he never saw Chanyeol again.

Though he's really trying his best to move on, he still can't deny the fact that he's longing for the taller male's presence.

In short, he's fucking missing him.

He vigorously shook his head, followed by a grunt.

"No, Baekhyun. Stop thinking about that asshole. " He sharply breathes before shutting his eyelids close for a short while.

"Don't stop thinking about me, Baekhyun." He heard Chanyeol's low pitched voice inside his mind that brought his breathing to a standstill.

"I miss you." Baekhyun muttered mindlessly.

He can even feel his lips right now, softly moving against his.

Everything felt surreal he almost teared up.

Fluttering his eyes open, he sees him close, really, really close.

And that's when it finally hits him.

He rose from the swing, quickly pushing the taller away. He coarsely wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol's lips formed into a sinister curve, "I thought you missed me."

"I-I,"

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun balled his fist on both sides, he averting his gaze from the taller male, "Just leave me alone..." he said using a monotone voice.

Chanyeol steps, obtaining a glower from the shorter male.

"Don't," Baekhyun warned.

Albeit, the taller male made another long step, and another one, and another one, never shifting his gaze away from the puppy's eyes. This time, Baekhyun tried to step backward, shunning Chanyeol's ardent stares to keep his feet from fumbling on the ground, until the back of his knees touched the garden fountain. He looked back and thought about running but it was too late, when he whipped his head frontwards.

"I missed you too."

Baekhyun darted his gaze upon Chanyeol's eyes, and once again, he was mesmerized.

He tried to believe what he's seeing upon staring deep through Chanyeol's eyes ㅡ but he can't.

He can't believe him anymore. Neither his words.

Baekhyun scoffs, "And you expect me to believe that?" he smirks, trying to look like a lion-hearted boy, but his tears betrayed him, as it gently filled the corner of his eyes. He tried to push him but his arms were too weary, just like those times when Chanyeol chose to neglect his feelings for him.

The taller male grabs his wrist.

"DIdn't I tell you to stay way from me? Get your hands off me!" He squirmed under his grasp, trying to retrieve his hand back. "You ended this, so you should not come to me anymore!"

"You wanted me to!" Chanyeol exclaimed that froze the latter from writhing.

He slowly sat on the edge of the crystal clear-water emitting fountain. "Because you made me want it. You made me want to fucking break up with you." His voice faltered, as well as his blurred vision.

Chanyeol tried to care less.

But he just can't.

He squatted on the ground to level Baekhyun's face glistening with tears, staring at him.

"Baekhyun, close your eyes..." He quietly said after a split-second of silence.

And the shorter male did, without much hesitations.

Chanyeol slowly leaned in.

He was about to plant a chaste kiss upon Baekhyun's forehead when he stopped, his lips' an inch away from the sweaty skin.

His fist stoned over his lap, as he lowered his gaze on their shoes. And without a word, he left.

Leaving Baekhyun.

Hoping, yet again.


	21. Chapter 21

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - O N E :

**P L E A S E  C O M E  B A C K  T O  M E**

  
"Will you please just stop having Jongin around?"

"What the hell, Chanyeol?"

"Just, please do it."

"Valid reason. Give me a valid reason. Are you jealous?"

Chanyeol scoffed, "Jealous?" He laughs. "That's not it."

"Then what?!"

"You know what, whatever."

That was the very last conversation, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had. After that mid-afternoon, tiny argument with the giant, he never let the guy come up and talk to him again. He decided to completely avoid him. He decided to let him rule his way, he decided not to look at him straight in the eyes again.

Thirty one days ㅡ thirty one days of not having any word with Chanyeol. Sounds great inside his mind, but his heart never leaped in bliss, instead, fell onto the realm of sadness.

Baekhyun sighed helplessly.

Within the flat month of scribbling through his mind, he realized two things;

One, it hurts seeing him.

Two, it hurts not seeing him.

His mind's completely resonated with fog, Chanyeol is the one to blame for it, hazing him, deep, deep in the silent crook of his trance.

Behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol stood there, piercing holes upon his back. Luhan patted the giant's shoulders. "How are you, asshole?"

Chanyeol leaned in against the wall without even sparing his hyung a single glance. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I told you, Luhan. Don't come near me again."

"This is serious, so that's hyung for you." He sighed. "I know you feel something for him."

That's when Chanyeol turned to look at him. "And who are you to say that?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well." Luhan grinned. "I'm your bestfriend."

The taller one snickered, "Best friend." He shook his head in disappointment. "You don't know anything, Luhan hyung."

When he thought the older male already left, both of his arms were suddenly held tight, forcing his palms to create a friction on his back.

"Luhan hyung?! What are you doing?!"

"I handcuffed you, oaf." Luhan laughed evil-ish yet happened in a little voice of his, not wanting to gain attentions of anyone, especially the pup they were talking about a few seconds ago.

The giant groaned, "Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun's head automatically whipped behind after hearing the familiar gruff, carnal voice.

"Look, Baekhyun's staring at you now."

Chanyeol, all of a sudden, turned to look upon Baekhyun's direction and their eyes met.

_I never loved you, Byun Baekhyun._

ㅡ is all what Baekhyun can remember upon seeing his almond shaped eyes again.

Nothing more, nothing lessㅡbut the pain he has brought to him.

Baekhyun stands up from the shiny wooden floor he was sitting onto. He grabbed his jansport, hastily dripping it on one side of his shoulder. He walked fast, like he's in a hurry, walking past beside Chanyeol and Luhan, he left the multi-purpose hall clean and quiet.

"Chanyeol, all you have to do is to tell him what you truly feel. Your eyes can't lie ㅡ"

"Unlock the handcuff, hyung." The other interrupted. His voice engulfed with authority and Luhan sighed with a click on his tongue.

He surely knew that the taller won't listen to him, even if he rubs it on his face, Chanyeol will always be Chanyeol. He only listens to himself.

With a click, Chanyeol's hands were freed.

"Chanyeol, please ㅡ "

He shot him with a glare, "Don't meddle with my problem."

And then he walked out of the place,leaving a frustrated Luhan who frantically stomped his feet like a kid. "Ugh, he's such a dummy."

***

It was ten o'clock in the mild evening when Baekhyun heard a loud knock accompanied with a deep voice's calls from the first floor, coming mainly from the front door of the house.

"Open the fucking goddamned door!"

Baekhyun quickly went down the stairs, and from the ombre door's peephole, he sees Chanyeol.

He stepped back, his fringe-covered forehead forming a light wrinkle as he wonders why the hell the guy's outside his house at this ungodly hour?

Too much hesitating thoughts clouded his mind, but he opened the door anyways. Revealing Chanyeol in mess.

 _He's drunk_. Baekhyun thought.

"Go home, Park. You're not sober." He was about to close the door but Chanyeol pushed it widely open for him to come in.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yelped when the taller suddenly dropped his weight on him against the floor after closing the door, locking it successfully.

The taller one hovered above him just as he was about to stand up with wobbling legs.

Baekhyun turned his face on the other side when Chanyeol leaned in too close, dangerously close, their lips almost touched.

He felt the taller's heated breathe against his warm cheeks. And then a peck.

A featherlight peck on his cheeks.

"Look at me, Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispers on his ears, as he caressed the smooth jaw he's facing.

Baekhyun bites on his lower lip, "No."

"Baekhyun..."

"You're being like this, all pretentious and confusing me when you're in need of someone to bend over for you! And when you're not, you wouldn't care..." He cried.

"That's not true..." A faint whisper skittled his ears. He then faced the taller after hearing him say those words like it was the most possible thing that could happen.

"It's the truth! You don't have to lie, just to get me tonight..." And his tears gently trickled on the opposite sides of his temple. "You don't have to pretend, Chanyeol..." He quietly said those words with his glassy eyes looking directly upon the taller's, who's almost a breathe away from his face.

His lips immediately knotted when Chanyeol pressed his forehead against his.

"Can I?"

"And if I say no?"

"Would you?"

Baekhyun smiled bitterly, "Go on."

Chanyeol slowly closed the distance between them.

A tender, soft kiss is shared as the both of them lifted their body up from the cold floor, with Chanyeol supporting Baekhyun's back.

They walked towards the staircase. Chanyeol gently propped him on the third tread, trapping him in between his arms, not breaking the lip lock.

In one swift move, Baekhyun's loose shirt fell on his waist.

His lips went down his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, until he finally let out a sweet moan from all the suckings.

Chanyeol's hands slid inside his pyjamas, slowly, he delved a finger inside the puckered hole. Earning a lewd moan from Baekhyun who has his hands wrapped around the taller's neck and head lying over his shoulders.

Not long after, three fingers are already intruding inside his asshole, thrusting in an uncomfortable pace, so Baekhyun moves his hips, meeting his long fingers, moaning feverishly.

The puppy can't help but to kiss Chanyeol, his rather clumsy hands helped the taller in taking off his shirt, as well as his black pants, discarding it somewhere they only know.

He traveled his hands over his bare back, blunt nails being delved onto the velvety skin in every sucking and finger-thrusting Chanyeol does.

"Chanyeol! R-right there." Baekhyun chimed in pleasure as the fingers began to brush his prostate deliciously.

And Chanyeol pulls out his digits from the hole, earning a whine of disapproval from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sat on the second thread, which flustered the latter.

But it all whistled clear when he pulled Baekhyun, ass landing over his lap, "Ride me."

Aroused, Baekhyun cloudedly tugs his pyjamas down his feet, before settling himself on the self-lubricated cock.

He guided the rigid member inside his pretty little hole, slowly, he sucked all of him.

"Fuck, Baekhyun."

He placed his hands on his bare shoulders as he began to bounce like some wild cowgirl on the television.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's waist tight, throwing his head back, grunting sensually from all the pleasure he's feeling being inside Baekhyun again after a month of not draining the poison out of him.

The movement of their hips gone wilder and Chanyeol's self control suddenly bubbled off.

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol stood up in a fluctuant manner, his rough hands holding both of the former's buttcheeks to fend him from falling. He pushed him against the walls and secured his thighs around his naked torso before he begins to pound onto him yet again.

"Oh, Chanyeol, oh god..."

He thrusted his hips in a ruthless pace, hitting Baekhyun straight on the prostate, fucking him into oblivion.

"Chanyeol," He whispers before letting out a long, drawn out moan and came untouched.

Panting, Chanyeol came after him, filling Baekhyun's crimson-coloured hole with a steamed sexual release. The latter moaned his name the sweetest with his head thrashing back.

Chanyeol rode on his orgasm, slowly thrusting his sensitive cock in and out of the dirtied whole.

The taller rested his head on the crook of his lover's neck. A tingling kitten lick made Baekhyun's eyes to shot open.

"I miss you Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun just pursed his lips. And then Chanyeol says.

" _Please come back to me."_


	22. Chapter 22

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - T W O :

**W H E R E  I T  W I L L  A L L . . . E N D ?**

 

Baekhyun has always thought that waking up with Chanyeol's undeniably handsome face oh-so close to his were the best mornings of his life.

But no, perhaps, not now.

After seeing his face a breath away from him, their lips almost touching, he felt a sudden sharp pain inside his chest.

Remembering what he has said last night, he felt another pang, and this time, he started sobbing.

" _Please come back to me."_

Those words kept repeating on his mind like a broken track.

_Another lie._

He studied Chanyeol's sleeping face for awhile. It's so calm and innocent, like he could never hurt a fly.

Tentatively, he brought his hands over Chanyeol's pale cheeks, giving it a featherlight touch for a short while as he silently cried.

Feeling light and tingling touches on his cheeks, Chanyeol quietly opens his eyes, and as he did, he sees Baekhyun, crying right in front of his face. All because of him.

Again.

"Stop crying, Baekhyun," he whispered hoarse and low. Without second thoughts, he scooted his body closer to him, cupping Baekhyun's wet cheeks after, "Don't cry, please."

"Leave," the shorter male suddenly muttered as he slowly retrive his hand back under the sheets.

"Baek."

Baekhyun turned a hudred eighty degree on his bed, his back facing Chanyeol. "Leave, so I won't cry anymore," he said, his voice too low that it hurts.

There was a deafening silence.

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol has already left so he closed his eyes to get a longer nap, when he felt a pair of soft lips pecking on a piece of his skin at the back of his neck. It lasted for a long minute until the bed only owns his weight. Chanyeol gets up from the softness and with a throbbing headache, left the place.

When Baekhyun said he's not going to cry anymore.

He's definitely lying.

His cries went louder, and became more arduous in every tick second.

Because the moment he left him alone, he's certain he'll never want to hear his voice nor look at his eyes ever, again.

***

"Xiumin hyung."

The squirrel pretended like he heard nothing when he actually did. He never brought his book down, he continued flipping through the pages, completely ignoring the younger male in front of him.

"Xiumin hyung, please, listen to me." Baekhyun almost teared up when his hyung turned his back at him.

He tugged the hem of his shirt, "Hyung, hyung," he spams him. "Talk to me, please?"

Unable to resist the cute boy's charming and cuddle-ish voice, he turned to face him then says, "Be grateful you're too irresistable to be ignored forever." He grinned.

Baekhyun hugged his hyung. "I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging," he sobbed.

"It's okay, Baekhyun. I understand where you are coming from." Xiumin chuckles soothingly as he hugged him back.

The puppy pulled away from the warm embrace and looks straight at him with glassy orbs. "You do?"

"Yes. I am not a kid anymore, Baekhyun." He cackled. "But Luhan and others... They're really disappointed."

Baekhyun sighed, "T-that's... I expected that."

Silence.

Noticing Baekhyun's troubled face and fidgetty actions, Xiumin knows the kid wants to say something. "Uh, Baekhyun? Aren't you going to tell me what's on your mind right now?"

Baekhyun played with his fingers, dropping his gaze to the ground. "I'm ㅡ I'm going out of the country, Hyung."

Xiumin creased his forehead, "Are you serious?"

Baekhyun looks up and the older male saw the determination in his eyes, "Yes, hyung."

"But Baek, you don't have to. We can help you."

Baekhyun shaked his head, "No, Xiumin hyung. It will be hard for me to move on knowing he's still around. He comes at the house in unexpected times. Alot. He is," he bites on his lower lip, "He is trying to play with me, and I hate it, because I am easily played."

Xiumin stares at him briefly before givinh him a heart-warming smile, "Okay then, that is your decision. If that's what you think the best for you then I'll just support you with that. Have you already told others about this decision of yours?"

"No. I don't want them to know about this yet."

"But Baekhyun?"

"Hyung, I trust you. Please, don't tell them yet," the younger male pleaded.

The older highly disapproves about the idea of not letting the others know, but Baekhyun wants it that way. He can't just let the boy down. It's Baekhyun's trust after all. He's a best friend, after all.

"Okay then, if that's what you want." Xiumin ruffled his hair, and the other grinned sweetly. "Anyway, Baekhyun, when's your flight?"

He gulped.

"Tomorrow, Xiumin hyung."

Tomorrow, where it will all end.

***

It's around seven in the morning when Baekhyun arrived at the bus station.

Yes, I repeat, at a bus station. He's wearing a back face mask, brown pants, a plain white shirt, hovered by a thick jacket, and plain sneakers.

He's not really going out of the country ㅡ he has no money to pay for riding an expensive airplane trip.

He lied.

Bucheon.

His hometown. That's where he's supposed to go.

He decided not to study anymore. He decided to just get a job and earn money aside from the ones that he get from his deceased father's savings account.

An exasperated sigh escapes his lips as he waited for a bus heading to his destination, when his phone vibrated on his hands.

He looked at the caller.

Unregistered number.

But he already knew who it is.

He ignored the caller. But then another call came, and then another, and then another ㅡ all coming from the same number.

Park Chanyeol's.

Some hyung probably told him about my new cellphone number.

He facepalmed.

Baekhyun finally answers the call, but never greeted him a "Goodmorning", let alone a "Hello".

[Baekhyun, where are you?]

He doesn't respond.

[Baekhyun!] He flinched.

"I'm inside the plane right now," Baekhyun answered casually. Though deep inside, his heart's shattering into pieces.

"Get the fuck out of that goddamned stupid plane." His voice came out stern yet in a rush like he's driving something. "You're not going anywhere. I'm going to fucking stop you, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun stared at the running phone call.

With an aching heart, he pressed the 'End Call' button and texted the taller instead.

**You don't have to. Good bye.**

After a plain thirty minutes of waiting, a bus to Bucheon finally arrived. He was about to board the said vehicle when his phone, once again, vibrated with his favorite song.

Another unregistered number, but he's certain it's not the ones earlier. Hesitating at first, but he decided to accept the call, anyway.

"H-hello?"

[Hello? Baekhyun!]

His throat dried in an instant. "Luhan hyung."

[Baekhyun, Baekhyun listen.] He heard him sobbed quietly and Baekhyun's heartbeat speeds up but doesn't say anything, waiting for the older to continue

[Chanyeol got into a car accident.]


	23. Chapter 23

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - T H R E E :

**W H A T  D O  Y O U  W A N T  T O  H E A R ?**

The moment Chanyeol's vision becomes clear enough, he had his gaze locked over the raven-haired male, who had his head ducked down on the hospital bed, seemingly has been sleeping soundly.

He moved his injured limbs, waking up the said male.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun muttered worriedly as he shifted his blurry vision towards Chanyeol, his backside quickly hauling up from the white monobloc chair after realizing that the latter is already awake.

He almost wanted to hug him and kiss him as if tomorrow wouldn't exist.

But reality is more important now. Reality that everything is too late.

So what he did, is just to painfully stare at him. Chanyeol stared back.

Blank.

It's always that blank expression of his that has been telling him to leave, because none of his being care, no part of him do. So after reassuring that Chanyeol is now all right, he turns his back at him, fixing his purple-tinted bag on his back. "I got to go."

"Wait."

Baekhyun almost immediately sweeps about to look at him with his face void of emotion.

The giant's lips morphed into a thin line as he averts his gaze from Baekhyun to the thick comforter keeping him from the coldness of the room, his eyesbrows pulled downwards as if in deep thought. Baekhyun doesn't move.

Then Chanyeol's eyes were back at thr shorter male's swollen ones who are looking at him bluntly.

"May I ask, who are you?"

Baekhyun stiffed. His lips slowly parted, blinked twice, and then thrice. "Y-you... You don't remember me?" he asked, voice getting thinner and softer even before his sentence ended ㅡ indicating that he is about to cry.

Chanyeol then, all of a sudden, grins at him. The one that usually makes him flush... Until now.

"Never knew an accident could be worth it," he remarks, laughing softly, his voice hoarse and carnal. "I know you love me that much."

Baekhyun's breathing hitched.

He clenched his fist. Gritting his teeth, he walked towards Chanyeol, and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Well, boo-hoo. Guees what? I'm going to unlove you, starting now. So thanks for saying that, it would really help alot," he turns about and wipes the visible tear that has fallen down his cheek. He mocks a laughter, "I hate you so much, Chanyeol." Then he leaves the door.

***

Baekhyun found himself lying on his bed, crying his heart out, once again.

He has already said that countless times ㅡ that he'll forget him, his feelings for him, but it's not happening.

He can't help himself either.

Not that he is not trying. He is. But his feelings for the guy is just, it is just overflowing.

It's so hard to unlove him.

It is a rainy night, thunder roaring the skies ㅡ matching with Baekhyun's current state right now.

There was an abrupt, frightening sound of a shattering glass, making the petite boy arise from the bed. He found out that it was the balcony's sliding door so he freaked out. Under the sharp shards of glass is a large stone.

_Could it be a burglar?_

He gulped.

He carefully walked up to the balcony with a flower vase in his hand, avoiding the shattered pieces of glass scattered on the floor. He nearly screamed when a certain, tall guy appeared right in front of him and hugged him, tight, with it's figure all wet, and shivering.

Baekhyun's eyelid falters, his defense weakening.

"Don't unlove me Baekhyun..." The certain, tall guy whispers as he accustoms himself to the warmth.

"Tell me the exact reason why, Chanyeol," Baekhyun stated firmly, keeping his hands on his sides, obviously not hugging him back.

"Please, just don't..."

He jerks away from the warming embrace. "Go home," he simply said as he walked inside his room, leaving the taller one on the balcony.

"Baekhyun," he followed inside, grabbing the shorter male's wrist to force him to turn around and look at him.

"What?!"

"Stop being like this..." Chanyeol pleaded.

"No! You. Stop. Being. Like. This!" Baekhyun's voice echoed around the whole room. "Do you think of fucking me hard tonight?! That's why you came here telling me not to unlove you because you want to keep me being your submissive little slut?! Because you want me to fall into your inhuman trap again like what you always do?!" He shouted those words in front of his face between sobs. Endless tears were trickling down his cheeks.

"I love you so much, Chanyeol. You know this and you took it as a permission to hurt me without any doubt since you know I'll be resisting all the pain just to keep up with you!" he cried, "But I'm not a fucking stone not to get tired hurting with these, all these..."

"Can't you see? I am trying here to forget my feelings for you, to move on from you, but what are you doing? You are playing with my feelings... And I hate you for that because every time you do, you always bring me back to square one."

"I just want you to stop, because when I see your face, I only remember how many times you pushed me away, how many times you neglected me, crushed me, left me crying... All I remember is that, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol gently cupped both the wet apples of Baekhyun's cheeks, thumbing dry the tears. Baekhyun held on Chanyeol's wrist, closing his eyes as he leaned in to the touch, more tears cascading down his features.

The taller one, without no more thoughts, pulled him for another warm embrace, aiming to calm the boy down as he shushed him by running his palm back and forth on his back slowly. His clothes are fully wet but Baekhyun's body against his is more than enough to him.

"Why..." Baekhyun sobbed, "Why am I so inlove with you when all you do is to break my heart?"

" _Why does it have to be you?"_

Chanyeol admits. For once. He is hurt. Baekhyun’s words hurt him. But it’s nothing compared to what Baekhyun felt. He breathed over Baekhyun's fringe, and as he did, he smelt the sweet vanilla scent of his shampoo. Breathing irregularly, he leans back a bit to see the latter's crestfallen face.

He almost regrets doing it when his heart constricts.

"Baekhyun..." He holds his wet cheeks with his shaky hands. "Baekhyun, look at me," he softly says, and the boy looks up at him with the same expression he usually sees and ignores before because ㅡ because he can't just look at it. It pierces something inside him, and he doesn't want it.

He doesn't want it until now that he realizes and accepts what it was.

An unfailing, sure smile finds its way to his lips as he looks down at the other with softness in his eyes. He then leans down to kiss his fringe gently. Leaning away, he sees Baekhyun with that expression still.

He sighed, still holding the boy's face. "I'm so sorry, Baek," he starts off, voice honey. "I'm so sorry for letting you think that way. I'm so sorry for hurting you until now. I'm so sorry for all the tears, for all the miserable nights, I really am..." He blinked a lot to keep his tears at bay. "I'm so sorry for all these pains I have been bringing to you, Baekhyun. You're going through all these just because of someone like me, someone who you don't deserve, and who don't deserve someone like you neither. I'm sorry that you met me as the worst idiotic asshole in the whole fucking world who would neglect and crush and break someone as... Someone as unearthly as you."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything... " Once again, he leaned down and closed the hairsbreadth distance between them. His lips moved softly against his, like he's afraid of breaking the boy more, like he's taking care of the most precious gem he ever had.

After a couple of seconds, he parted from the kiss, and he saw Baekhyun's questioning eyes, peeking on his quite long eyelashes. He pressed his forehead against his, as he caressed the moist skin on his cheeks, touching the skin behind his ear with his fingertips.

"I resisted, too," he whispered delicately, breathe ghosting against Baekhyun's lips. "I resisted to smile when I see you smile. I resisted to laugh, when I hear you laugh. I resisted to look at you, the way you look at me. God, I resisted the 'I love yous'. I resisted to admire how beautiful you are every single time I fucking look at you. I resisted to hold your hand when they were swinging on your side. I resisted to run and just hug you from behind every time I see you around. I resisted to wipe those tears every time I see them. And just like you, I have been resisting the pain, when I see you in pain ㅡ because of me."

"I didn't like it. Realizing all these, these resisting I've been doing. I never liked it because I didn't know where the hell it was coming from. Hold your hand? Wipe your tears? Goddamnit. What do I know? I didn't know anything. I didn't want to accept anything. But then I thought, right from the very start, you are something... You are the first to make me feel a lot of fucked up things. And now, you are someone I know I can not let go. Now that I chose to accept it."

"W-what do you mean? C-chanyeol ㅡ I want you to be honest this time." Baekhyun's breathing turned ragged, as well as his heart, thumping loudly and erratically like anytime soon, it'll jump out of his chest.

He kissed off he tears that for the nth time, brimming on the corners of Baekhyun's widening, beautiful eyes, "What do you want me to tell you, Byun Baekhyun? The truth, or the thing you wanted to hear?" He smiled genuinely, as he leaned closer on his face.

"T-The truth...please?" Baekhyun whispered in hope.

Chanyeol whispers back, "Either you choose from it or not, what I'm about tell you will be just the same, though."

"W-what are you trying to say?"

Chanyeol gives him a pacifying smile.

"I've fallen in love with you, Baekhyun."


	24. Chapter 24

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - F O U R :

**A L L  R I G H T , D A D D Y**

Baekhyun's heartbeat is instantly brought into a halt.

_"I have fallen in love with you, Baekhyun."_

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Y-you are not... You are not Chanyeol." Baekhyun unconsciously muttered as he touched Chanyeol's cheeks with his palms as gentle as a kitten's fur.

Chanyeol chuckled at this, "I am, Baekhyun. I am Chanyeol," he answered in a honey-like voice as he held the back of Baekhyun's hands on his face.

Baekhyun shakes his head, still unbelieving, "How can I assure this is not a dream?" he whispers, mostly to himself.

He, then starts stepping backwards with his eyes shut close.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked in confusion.

Baekhyun gestured him to not talk as he continued to walk backwards. "Shut up, I just want to make sure this is not a dream."

Right after his lips slipped out the word 'dream', his back fell on the soft mattress. His heart races. After a couple of seconds, he finally opens his eyes. And as he did, he sees Chanyeol already hovering above him, a chaste smile on his lips.

"This is real, Byun Baekhyun, and this," he leans close to his face, "This feels right." He slants his lips upon Baekhyun's sweet ones. The kiss worded to be passionate and too sweet and chaste Baekhyun can't help but to smile between their lips' movements. His eyes were pooling with tears.

Tears of happiness, of course.

Baekhyun slightly pulls away, cupping the apples of Chanyeol's cheeks with his hopeful, glassy eyes. "Yeol? Please say it."

Chanyeol inwardly admires the angel before him as he melts with the rose-colored smile on his lips. Faultless, he nears his mouth upon Baekhyun's ear, "I love you, Baekhyun."

When he hears Baekhyun already crying, he leans back to smile down at him. He touches the wet corners of Baekhyun's eyes with his lips then while looking straight to his eyes, he mutters, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

The shorter male sobbed, "Thank you so much, Chanyeol."

"No," Chanyeol fixed some strands almost covering his eyes, still with his lovingly contagious smile, he kissed the tip of Baekhyun's adorable nose very lightly. "Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you for coming to my life."

Chanyeol sighs happily, then caresses his glistening cheeks, thumbing the tears dry, "Will you..." He gulps, a bit skeptical if he should be asking this already. Is he going too fast? But he's sure ㅡ very sure he wants this.

"Will you be mine once again, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's lips were pulled upwards, the brightest Chanyeol has ever seen so far. It was full of of life ㅡ full of colours. And his chest blew fireworks when Baekhyun answers, "I've been always yours, Chanyeol..."

And then they laid there, cuddling the whole night, completely disregarding the fact that the broken glass door's shards were scattered near the balcony's walk in as they talk about a lot of stuffs they never thought they would talk about before, until they both drifted to dreamland with their hands, perfectly entwined together.

***

"So the McDonald-fan dumbfuck finally confessed his pent-up feelings for you."

Baekhyun can't help but to laugh out loud upon Luhan's statement. He was about to comment when Chanyeol came, holding a tray of burger and fries, his eyebrows were raised dramatically as he eyed Luhan who has his ass slumped down beside Baekhyun where he is supposed to sit on.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked with a straight face as he unwillingly sat across the table.

Luhan grinned evilly, "Oh, nothing. Just telling a lame story of a tall asshole whose name starts with C followed by H, then A, N, Y, E, O and ㅡ oops, the last letter shouldn't be spilled. We shall keep the identity of the said bitch. Anyways, guess what the story was ahout!" He laughs when Chanyeol's eyebrows met. "Well, few weeks ago, the tall asshole just said, very clear," he clears his throat to imitate the deep voice, "I don't even know how to love."

Chanyeol was caught off-guard.

"Then wow! Poof! Magic! Now he's finally manned up! I think the accident did thisㅡ" his palms flew over his lips, feigning surprise of himself, "Oof? It was you, Chanyeol! You love Baekhyun, for real!"

Chanyeol glares then faked a cough when he heard Baekhyun giggle, "Stop, you're t-talking nonsense. Let's eat, Baekhyun." Luhan muffled a laugh when he heard him stutter.

"So I can touch his dick?!"

"Not a chance."

"But I can call him love, something like thatㅡ"

"Try me, Luhan hyung." Chanyeol glared.

The deer pouted and Baekhyun thought he's the cutest when he did that.

"I hate you, I'll tell Sehun about this." Luhan hissed like a child and then...

Baekhyun blushed.

"Fine, tell Sehun whatever you want, just get your ass off of Baekhyun's lap, you bitch!" And Luhan ran out of the cafeteria tittering.

Baekhyun is about to snatch a fry when Chanyeol swats his hands away.

"Why?!" Baekhyun prostested.

"Why did you let him sit on your lap?"

***

Jongin grinned maniacally when he spotted a doe eyed guy in the rooftop, reading on some book he guesss to be one of those Fifty Shades Trilogy.

He finally saw him.

How he missed to hide this sadistic ball of squish inside his closet.

"Kyungsoo!"

Hearing the familiar voice calling his name, the shorter male roamed his eyes around the area.

And he sees him.

"What the fuck."

***

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Baekhyun heard a knock coming from the balcony's new glass door.

Upon recognizing the trace, he quickly rose from the bed and strode towards the balcony to slide the door open.

Chanyeol kissed him quick on the lips, "Good morning, baby."

"G-Good morning." That 'baby' thing is just too much. His cheeks turns crimson in an instant.

However, sleepiness is still taking over his body. Without bit of hesitation, he wrapps his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Take me to bed, daddy," he mumbled using his sleepy voice then he hoisted himself up, coaxing him to carry him upwards.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Now you are acting like a real baby." He says then grabs the meaty buttcheeks and hauled him up, while Baekhyun, promptly does his supposed move ㅡ wrapping his legs around the taller's waist. His head rested on Chanyeol's shoulders as the latter began walking towards the bed.

He smiled dearly when his body bounced on the fluffiness whilst seeing Chanyeol's unclear face.

Chanyeol laid next to him. He planted a kiss upon Baekhyun's forehead before the latter decided to sleep again, his thick thighs straddled over Chanyeol's skinny ones.

"Sleep tight, baby," Chanyeol whispered close to his ear as he fixed his boyfriend's fringe. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chanyeol."

"Daddy," Chanyeol rectifies, followed by a click of his tongue.

"What is this, I just called you onceㅡ"

"I liked it."

Baekhyun stifles the silly laugh. "Alright, daddy Chanyeol."

It was already 4 AM and Chanyeol finally gets Baekhyun to sleep. He sighs helplessly and stands up. "Fucking boner." Chanyeol hissed as he walked over to the bathroom to jerk himself off as he thinks.

"I should've not let him call me that."


	25. Chapter 25

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - F I V E :

**O F  C O U R S E  I  D O**

"Fuck you, moron! Unlock this handcuff or I'll slit your dick into two!"

"Ah, you can't do that, babe. You know it's for our future, too ㅡ ouchie!

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes upon the two familiar figures a little far from him. Their hands were handcuffed to each other, and the other one just won't stop squirming. He also kept on kicking the other one with his leg, and his free hand, trying hard to punch the younger male's face with all his might.

"Jongin and... Kyungsoo?" He cocked his head to the other side. "So they know each other," he says to himself, nodding in enlightenment.

He stood on his spot, a few steps away from them. He crosses his arms as he anticipates how this scene would end. Baekhyun couldn't help but to chuckle upon Jongin's silliness.

"I said unlock the handcuff! It's not funny! I fucking want to kill you right now!" Kyungsoo outraged, his face red in annoyance.

Jongin heaved a deep sigh, fishing the key from his pocket. "Sorry..." he muttered as he swiftly unlocked the handcuff, freeing the both of them from each other.

He received another set of kicks and tugs of hair before he was left crouching alone in the garden after Kyungsoo mercilessly kneed his shin.

Baekhyun immediately walked over to the younger male when Kyungsoo's already nowhere to be seen. He helped the struggling male get up.

"You did not just see that," Jongin says, frowning.

"It's a great show." Baekhyun muffled a laugh.

Jongin shook the older male. "Pretend you didn't!" He cried fakingly, covering his face with his palms. "That's embarrassing as fuck."

Baekhyun grinned playfully. "I can't."

The puppy led the younger male to the clinic.

"What happened?" The school nurse asked the moment she opened the door of the school clinic with a gasp.

Baekhyun flicks his head towards Jongin with a sly smirk. "Well, it's a long story..."

"I fell from a tree," Jongin butted in.

The school nurse creased his forehead. "Oh, you fell from a tree? Wow, the branches must've punched you near the eyes as well."

Baekhyun bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Just give me some medications already, nurse Irene!"

Irene chuckled. "Okay, okay. Chill."

After wrapping bandages around his nearly broken limbs, Jongin decided not to attend his third subject. That made him lie on the comfortable clinic bed, with Baekhyun beside him.

"I want to go home. It's almost five." Baekhyun pouted.

"Don't leave yet. I don't wanna be alone," Jongin whined.

He then remembered the unanswered question inside his head earlier. "Jongin, how did you know Kyungsoo?"

Jongin smiled. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." He blinked. "I see you're the only one who is not yet moved on..."

Scoffing, Jongin rolled his eyes to the side. "So as he."

"Huh?"

"He's the reason why I transferred here, actually."

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. "To get him back?" He hissed. "Why would you even break up with him if you'll just want him back in the end?"

"What a hypocrite."

The older male is taken aback. "W-well! I'm sure your's is a different story!" he defended himself.

Jongin flocked a single corner of his lips. "He broke up with me three years ago, and I just found him now."

Baekhyun threw him a scalpel model, "Seriously? You think he hasn't moved on yet? That's years ago..."

"Trust me. I know him alot. We're b-f-fs since birth." He groaned. "Are you friends with him?" Jongin suddenly asked.

Baekhyun thought for a moment. "Sort of?"

He, then gave him a real adorable, pleading stare, "What do you want, Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun deadpanned with a groan.

"Will you help me with that bitch?"

Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow. "We're not that close."

"Come on just give it a try!" he cried.

"I can't. I'm very," he placed both of his closed fist over the skin of his cheeks, "ㅡ shy shy shy."

Jongin heaves a deep breath. "Stop it, I don't have the strength to deal with that right now."

Baekhyun frowned and is about to say something when Jongin got it first.

"Please! Help me, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun wanted to, but he doesn't know how.

His eyes glimmered when an idea popped inside his head. "What about I help you with your uh, pick up lines, and stuffs like that?"

Baekhyun mentally smacks himself. Pick up lines? He's the worst at it.

"..."

"Since I witnessed how dumb you are earlier, I'll help you with those," he beamed.

"What's wrong with using handcuffs?" Jongin whined like a kid.

Baekhyun hit his nape with his wrist. "That's crazy and... and kinky."

"Kinky?!" Jongin quickly stood up from the bed. "Teach me the first move you have right now then!"

Baekhyun giggled.

He explained what would be the first move he has to do but Jongin didn't get it so he asked for a demo.

"What?! No, I won't show you a demonstration."

"But I didn't get it!"

Baekhyun explained again and again but to no avail, they ended up their argument doing a demo.

The shorter male had his back leaned against the wall and Jongin pinning his small body with both of his arms.

"Come closer," and Jongin did, "And sayㅡ"

The door suddenly opened.

"What the fuck, Baekhyun?"

The older male pushed Jongin away upon hearing a deep voice. The latter winced, so he immediately apologizes. He whipped his head to the door step and there, he saw his boyfriend.

He walked towards Jongin and pulled his collar, "What the fuck do you want from Baekhyun, asshole?!"

He didn't respond, instead, Jongin grinned slyly, annoying more the hell out of the giant.

"Fuck you!" And he punched him on the face.

When he was about to land another fist on Jongin's aching face, Baekhyun interrupted. "Chanyeol, stop."

He ran his quivering palms over his boyfriend's arms. "Let me explain."

Chanyeol glared upon Jongin before pushing him raspingly on the bed. "I'm watching you," he warned.

He pointed a finger to Baekhyun. "And you." He pulled his wrist. "Come with me."

He dragged Baekhyun out of the clinic and went to the rooftop.

Chanyeol freed his boyfriend's little wrist from his tight grasp the moment he heard Baekhyun's pleading mewls.

He folded his arms over his chest as he looked intently upon Baekhyun. "Now, explain."

Baekhyun's eyes are teary. "Please listen carefully... bla bla bla..."

He nodded and nodded, but the truth is, he is not listening. He didn't even want to.

Why?

Because, well, he trusts him.

He's just cute being all flustered like this.

"But the real thing is bla bla bla..."

Well, he did understand two things.

One, is that Jongin and Kyungsoo are former lovers.

Two, Jongin needs some help.

That's all, and he's fine.

He just stared upon his beautiful and innocent face, like a dear Alice lost in wonderland. His eyes propped on his pinkish pale, soft lips, and on the skin of his collarbone that is really sexy when inflamed with hickeys.

Indeed, a wonderland.

Baekhyun yelped when Chanyeol abruptly pulled his waist.

"I-I'm not done explaining yetㅡ"

Chanyeol interrupted him with a kiss. "That's enough," he says and leaned in to kiss him again. "I want to take you right now..." he breathily whispers against his boyfriend's lips.

Baekhyun eyed him. "Chanyeol, not here."

"Where do you wanna go?"

Baekhyun scooted closer and the least Chanyeol expected, his vixen suddenly bit on his neck, sucking sweet on the visible part, leaving a deep red mark.

With a chirpy titter, he whispered upon Chanyeol's ear, "Take me home."

***

Chanyeol's sensual grunts resonated the four corners of his bedroom as his boyfriend deep-throated him.

"Oh, baby..." Chanyeol threw his pate back, guiding Baekhyun's head that is swiftly bobbing up and down, up and down his cock.

Baekhyun sucked the tip, tasting his mildly sweet and salty precum dripping from the head.

"Fuck... That feels good." He started fucking his little mouth, making his boyfriend gag, but nonetheless, he didn't halt, furthermore, Baekhyun grabs his ass from behind, pushing his boyfriend's cock deeper inside his warm oral cavity.

Chanyeol's searching hands glided down and traveled on the expanse of Baekhyun's back, until it reached the fluffy-smooth ass cheeks of him. He abruptly groped his arse, causing the younger male to gasp as he continued his job on the taller male's member.

Without warning, Chanyeol slid a finger inside his hole, earning himself a vibration from Baekhyun's mouth after he sough.

Baekhyun couldn't help but to moan louder upon the taller's member when another finger swooped inside his anus.

Soon, Chanyeol spilled his thick load on his boyfriend's mouth as he continued to finger-fuck the petite boy. Carefully, he pulled Baekhyun up who just swallowed all of his load, before kissing him ferociously on the lips.

"Ah! Chanyeol..." Baekhyun moaned and arched his back as he hugged close Chanyeol's neck, feeling another finger penetrating his hole. He pleaded for more, and Chanyeol did, inserting another finger.

Chanyeol push-flipped Baekhyun on the bed on the spur of the moment, causing the shorter male to screak. He lets out an enticing whimper, as he settled on all fours. Chanyeol grabbed both sides of his waist. "I'm coming in, Baby." And he began pushing in.

"Oh god. So big, Yeol," Baekhyun cried when Chanyeol's fullness is buried deep in him. He woggles his butt to find his comfortable angle.

"Should I move now?"

"Yes, please."

Chanyeol started thrusting in a very slow pace, killing himself with the pleasure. "Fuck, Baekhyun. You suck me in so well, just like the first time." He smirked, watching his cock being obscenely eaten by the puckered hole.

"Chanyeol, ugh. Go fast, daddy."

That very word was quick to poison Chanyeol's insides. He felt impossibly hotter, and he knows his restraint was long gone. Breathing raggedly, the movement of his hips accelerates. His pounding sharp, and deep, making the shorter male clutch on the sheets, his head planted on a pillow.

"F-faster... I want more, Chanyeol."

And then a shrill moan escaped his lips when he went in an even wilder pace ㅡ precisely hitting on his prostate. Baekhyun cries in pleasure.

"Daddy, I'm coming."

"Not yet."

He flips him about, and a blithe smile is what Baekhyun saw first. It was contagious, he felt himself smiling after him.

"I love you, Baekhyun." He muttered and kissed his lips passionately as he pushed himself into him once again. Their bodies moved in sync, sounds coming out of them were beautiful, and full of affection.

Soon after, the both of them reached their cloud nine.

"I love you too, Chanyeol, so much," Baekhyun whispered with his ragged breathing, before his eyes fluttered close with a beam on his face.

Chanyeol settled next to him.

"You're so tempting..." He mumbles, touching Baekhyun's flushed cheeks with a dazed grin. "I can fuck you while sleeping..."

"You can't, dumbass."

"The fuck? Dumbass? What the hell. No sex for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really really really really?"

"Fuck you, get your hands off my cock."

"Fine!"

"Sleep!"

Chanyeol grinned as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's thin waist. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Chanyeol. Goodnight... Boner."

"I hate you." Chanyeol frowned.

Baekhyun only giggled. "You love me, and you trust me."

He thought he'll hear another denial from Chanyeol, but no, instead, a soft caress on his back is what he felt, and then a light kiss on his forehead. "Of course, I do."

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y - S I X :  
**L O O K I N G  F O R W A R D**

 

Baekhyun woke up without Chanyeol beside him.

He called out his name, but there was no response. He checked the kitchen, living room, the bathroom, but Chanyeol is nowhere to be found.

He checked his phone and there were three messages, all coming from Chanyeol.

He opened the first one.

 **I love you**.

In a heartbeat, Baekhyun's lips curved into a mellisonant grin like it was automated enough to make him smile when it comes to Chanyeol.

He opened the second message with his lips about to rip from smiling too astray.

**Ah, good morning should come first. Sorry, can't help it.**

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, still grinning widely. He opens the last one.

**By the way, an old friend of mine came back from US and she asked me to fetch her in the airport.**

**PS. Breakfast is already prepared. Check it out on the kitchen counter. Eat well, baby.**

"She?" he snorted, "So it's a girl."

He scowled, as he laid himself comfortably on the bed.

"I'm jealous." He huffed, staring into nothingness.

When his stomach grumbled, he quickly rose from the fuzziness and walked over to the kitchen, scratching his stomach as he yawned like a kitten.

He opened the lid of the tupperware placed on the kitchen counter and his mouth watered. "Omelette and garlic rice!" he cried like he just found heaven.

He propped himself on the whirling high-stool and began filling himself like he haven't ate for weeks.

"Err, why does it have a cucumber?" He gagged upon realizing there were cucumber bits lost on the omelette.

He immediately texted his boyfriend.

**Why did you add cucumber on the omelette?**

He doesn't forget to send a cute, crying sticker of a puppy as well.

He continued eating his breakfast, though. Cautiously picking and setting aside the choice morsel of cukes.

After finishing his breakfast, he washed the dishes and went to bathroom to take a bath.

He bites on his lower lip when he saw the purplish-red marks on the skin of his thighs, Chanyeol sucked delectably last night. Heat suffused his cheeks, tainting it pink.

He placed his palms over his warm cheeks, squeezing his face. "Ah stop it now, Baekhyun. Take a bath!" he told himself, nodding to his reflection on the mirror as well, answering his reflection, "Aye!"

***

Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow. "So she's going to have a very, very short vacation here in Seoul?" He places his hands on his hips in obvious distress. "And she'll be living here with you."

"Yes, and yes." Chanyeol playfully grinned, licking the milk on his spoon as he looked upon Baekhyun who is currently giving him venomous glare.

"It's not like I'm going to do something to her." Chanyeol defended, pointing his finger to the girl sleeping deadly on the sofa of his living room. "She's homosexual." He half-whispers. Because of this, he earned himself a smack from his boyfriend.

"So you thought about it, you prick." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol shrugged. "Let's see..."

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding!" Chanyeol tugged him by his arms real quick just as he was about to walk out. The petite boy screeched at the moment he landed over the giant's lap.

With a cheeky smile, he leaned in and whispered, "You're all I want. I don't have to ask for more," he says softly then places a kiss on his collarbone affectionately.

Baekhyun smiles when he meets Chanyeol's contented eyes again.

Satisfied, he gently rises from the taller's lap and resumed his business on cleaning the table. Chanyeol followed him with his gaze.

"What's her name though?"

"Dara."

***

"You really are not jealous. Do you want to spend a few nights at my unit, too? I wouldn't mind, love."

"Yes, I'm not. Thanks, but no thanks," Baekhyun hissed.

"What if something happens?" The taller felt like teasing him the whole night until they end up doing a mental intercourse.

Baekhyun showed him his fist. "See this? It'll break your face."

"Oh please," Chanyeol chuckled in a sneering manner, "All you can do is to pull my hair while screaming my name."

Baekhyun slapdashed Chanyeol's crotch all of a sudden, causing the taller one to flinch on the driver's seat.

"What was that for?!" Chanyeol cried, glaring at him.

The shorter male frowned, "Because you're taunting me."

"Do you want to fuck?"

"No. I'm sleepy." He flitted silently to the backseat, and in a slumberous voice, he called Chanyeol to accompany him. Unwillingly, his boyfriend did consort him at the back rear of his car.

The taller is caught off-guard when Baekhyun abruptly pushed his chest, causing him to fall on his back.

Grinning sheepishly, the shorter male dropped himself above him, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest. He searched for his quite cold hands, and enlaced it with his warm ones.

"Will you sleep with me here inside your car?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "That's crazy, we're already infront of your house."

Chanyeol soothingly traced lazy circles on his back, causing Baekhyun's eyes to nictate, leaning in to the tingling touch."But fine. Be grateful for I love you and your shit."

Baekhyun giggled pleasingly, snuggling himself more onto Chanyeol. "I love you, too."

***

Chanyeol can't fall sleep.

Probably because of the position and the ponderous ball of fluff above himㅡwho's already sleeping like a log.

He couldn't help but to smile hearing his boyfriend's soft snores.

His eyes then found something on the floor.

He carefully reached for it.

Baekhyun's wallet. He thought.

Chanyeol opened the billfold without much thoughts. Credits cards, certain paper bills, a strawberry-flavored candy and a picture of someone were the contents of his wallet.

He eyed the picture intently for the woman smiling on the photo is familiar.

Really, really familiar.


	27. Chapter 27

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y - S E V E N :  
 **F E A R S**

Baekhyun learned that his Xiumin hyung owns a cafe which is located near the central garden, so he went there on his own.

He ordered himself a salty-caramel cheesecake and a chocolate mousse bubbletea, of course with a very great discount.

"Where's your boyfriend?" the older male asked as he wipes the counter thoroughly before serving his food. "He's been really missing in action these past few days."

Baekhyun sighed. "He's with an old friend. Her name is Dara. She came back from US to have a very, very short vacation here in Seoul, according to Chanyeol, and she'll be living with him for a while." He lets out a groan. He shoved a large amount of cake inside his mouth and frowned.

"Do you know her?" he asked desperately, but barely pronouncing the words right.

The squirrel squinted his eyes, trying to recognize the name. "I think I've heard that before from Chanyeol."

Baekhyun stomps his feet, whining as he stuffs more in his mouth. "It's friday free-day, we should be dating by now but he's with his so-called old friend."

Xiumin laughed heartily upon the younger male's adorable expression on his face. "Where are they?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "He said he'll bring her somewhere, so they are probably somewhere they only know."

"Jealous?" he mumbled that caused Baekhyun to pause.

"Should I?" he murmured back.

"Yes," Xiumin answered as a matter of fact, "He's your boyfriend."

"But I do understand..."

"You do. You trust him. But you're still jealous."

Baekhyun nodded slowly.

"You should do something then, Baekhyun." Xiumin ruffled his hair. "Let him know how do you feel when he's with Dara. Do not let your thoughts consume you. Tell him."

***

Baekhyun happily ran towards his boyfriend along the empty hallways of their building. "Yeol! I auditioned for Theatre Club and I got accepted! Will you celebrate with me for a short while?"

Chanyeol softly smiles when they were already in front of each other.  Baekhyun is panting as he grins back brighter. The former pats his head. "I know you did great. But – I'm sorry, baby."

Baekhyun's smile slowly withered.

"Dara's asking me toㅡ"

"It's fine." Baekhyun dully answers, looking away. As he was about to walk pass by him, Chanyeol caught his hand.

"I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise." He grinned genuinely then amorously kissed Baekhyun's fingertips. "By the way, you look extra hot today."

The pup almost scoffed, yet he was blushing. "Stop bribing me, you oaf."

Chanyeol grinned smugly. He was about to tease his petite boyfriend when his phone buzzed. He looked at the homescreen and it was a message from Dara.

"That brat, really," he mumbled, smiling to himself that got his boyfriend's forehead form wrinkles. When he lifted his gaze from his phone, Baekhyun's already walking away.

Baekhyun felt jealousy gushing all over his system.

He didn't even try to stop me, at least. He thought as gloominess began eating him.

***

"Baekhyun hyung, have you already heard the news that your boyfriend is lying in the clinic bed?" Sehun interrupted the little pup's reverie, snapping him back to his senses.

Baekhyun uprights in a skip beat. "Why? What happened?" he asked worriedly, standing completely discomposed.

Sehun yawned. "Just proceed to the clinic, hyung. Luhan's already impatient waiting for his mealㅡwhich is me. "

Baekhyun chose to just ignore the last part and paced towards the said facility in haste.

He opened the door and peeked inside. There, in the neat white sheets of the clinic bed, Chanyeol is laid comfortably.

He walked inside, closing the door behind him, and traipsed nearer towards his boyfriend.

He placed his palm upon the taller's forehead, checking his temperature. He shakes his head after, mumbling, "No, he's not sick."

Chanyeol's arms abruptly snaked around the shorter male's waist and the next thing Baekhyun knew was he already had his back lying on the small yet comfortable white bed and the giant's hovering above him.

"Yes, I am." He planted a quick kiss upon his boyfriend's luscious, pink lips. "Because I missed you."

"Flattering won't take you to greater heights," Baekhyun replied as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "I missed you, too." He smiled the sweetest.

"So as I promised, I'll make it up to youㅡtoday." The giant grinned playfully, popping the first two buttons of his own uniform. He leaned in and whispered upon Baekhyun's flushed ears, "Rocky road or Vanilla?"

Much to Chanyeol's surprise, Baekhyun's answer was, "Can I have both flavors? I mean, I love vanilla ice cream, like, very very very much but Rocky Road is my guilty pleasure!" he cried.

Chanyeol flicked his boyfriend's forehead, laughing silently. "I'm not talking about ice cream flavors, stupid."

"W-what?"

He couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "I'm basically asking you what kind of sex would you like to do, rough or the gentle one."

Baekhyun blinks, mouth forming an 'o'.

"Now what?"

His cheeks flushed a pastel shade of scarlet.

Biting his lips, he replied, "Vanilla," smiling sheepishly.

"Fuck, I hate you." Chanyeol pinched a lock of skin on his waist.

"Aw, what's that for?" Baekhyun grumbled.

"I don't think I can do vanilla right now."

"Then you should've asked me 'rocky road or salty-caramel?' So that I might choose rocky road because salty caramel isㅡ" Chanyeol glowered upon him. "ㅡkkaepsong."

The shorter male frowned. "Just do what you want to do to me," he murmured.

Chanyeol's lips formed into a delighted curve. "I love you, Baekhyun," he whispered before eating the distance between their lips.

Both were grinning as the kiss lingered in a passionate pace. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer, deepening their lip locking.

One of the taller's callouse hands worked on the midget's loose polo shirt, popping all the buttons open and after a quick while, the shirt's already discarded on the floor.

Lowering his kisses, he sucked his boyfriend's sweetest spot right below his jaw. A gratifying moan escaped the shorter male's mouth, craning his neck up to give Chanyeol a better access on his cervix.

With a heavy breathing, Chanyeol's lips went lower, unzipping the fly of Baekhyun's pants, revealing his hardening groin.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun clasped his mouth with his palm to cover up his moans when the giant began stroking his length in rapid manner.

His boyfriend smickered. "Faster?"

"Y-yes, ah."

Wetting his lips using his tongue, he leaned in and kissed the tip of Baekhyun's member.

The petite boy tried his best not to cry too loud when Chanyeol showered featherlight kisses on his cock now dripping wet.

After finishing his kisses on his flustered boyfriend's member, he went back to his gaping, flushed lips, sucking the soft external flesh tenderly.

Baekhyun squirmed and reached to undo Chanyeol's polo shirt buttons, casting it somewhere inside the room.

Feeling something hard poking his lower abdomen, the shorter male gasped.

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's fervent cheeks as he let go of his lips. Both were panting really hard as they stared upon each other's eyes fondly.

The midget grinned timidly and reached down to undo Chanyeol's pants and the latter helped him to remove the last garments he's wearing.

Chanyeol settled between Baekhyun's milky thighs. "Vanilla, you said," the taller whispered against the latter's quivering lips.

He reached for the shorter male's hands and entwined it with his, filling in the spaces between their fingertips, causing Baekhyun's heart to leap through his throat.

Chanyeol, for the nth time, kissed Baekhyun's lips delicately, as he soothingly caressed his wobbling thighs. He lifted it up to his waist, and in a gradual manner, he pushed in his rigid, self-lubricated length inside the puckered hole.

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss to moan lewdly, his face scrunching from the pain on his ass and Chanyeol squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"C-chanyeol," he wantonly cried when the giant started to thrust his hips.

Chanyeol showered his face with kisses as he worked on his hips, going deeper each thrust, searching for Baekhyun's prostate.

He buried his face upon the shorter male's neck, sucking and leaving set of deep red hickeys on the expanse as he continued to drive his boyfriend's sanity.

"Chan–yeol..."

That very moment, Chanyeol knew he already found his sweetest spot. He pistoned his hips on that certain spot, ocassionaly hitting his prostate dead on.

"I-I, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mumbled between his heavy breathing as the taller pounded deep with extra precision.

"It's okay, Baekhyun," whispered Chanyeol upon the sensitive, sweaty neck of his boyfriend. His hand traveled down and stroked Baekhyun's limp cock, moving in sync with his pelvic girdle.

A few thrusts and touches later, Baekhyun came and Chanyeol followed suit.

Chanyeol rode his orgasm, thrusting slowly as he watches his semen drip from the shorter male's erogenous hole.

"Ahh, fuck," the taller grunted, closing his eyes as his sensitive member felt the blissful warmth of Baekhyun's hollows, whilst the latter arched his back as he pruriently sang his boyfriend's name in pleasure.

He dropped himself beside Baekhyun as they both panted heavily.

"Come close," Chanyeol maundered and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's sleek waist, pulling him closer towards him.

The latter giggled as he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's torso. "I want to sleep," Baekhyun whined.

"Don't, Nurse Irene will knock on the door, soonㅡunless you wouldn't mind her seeing us in this state, 'cause I don't really mind getting caught."

"I would mind," Baekhyun snorted. "That's embarrassing."

"Anyway, you smell trash."

"You're mean."

"Let me be your trash bin."

"What the?"

Chanyeol abruptly kicked him out of the bed.

"I'm just kidding!"

"I'm trying to be nice here, and you're just kidding me. Fuck you."

"I love you!"

"Come back here." Chanyeol sighed.

Being back to their position, the giant remembered something.

"That photo of a woman inside your wallet," he started. "Uhm, what about it?" Baekhyun asked, looking up to meet Chanyeol's befuddled and fearful eyes.

"Chanyeol..?"

"Who is she? And, what's her name?"

_Please._

_Not her._

"She's my mother." Baekhyun smiled a little, "And her name is Park Hye Chan."


	28. Chapter 28

C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - E I G H T :  
 **B U T  I  S H O U L D  N O T**

_A cackling, five year old boy ran towards his mother. Sweat trickling down his temples as he stretched his arms wide to give his mother a warm and cuddlesome hug._

_"Mother!" he squeaked, jumping upon his mother and clinging on her waist like a tarsier. His mother laughed heartily upon his adorable son._

_She looked down to see his son's face. "What is it, baby?"_

_"I want to have a baby brother, too. Just like my playmate, Jongdae!" he said and pouted._

_His mother's expression suddenly fell._

_With a sad smile on her face, she sat on the slightly damp, green grass, leveling her face with his son's small ones._

_She cupped the boy's cheeks affectionately, "You actually have a brother. But he's a bit older than you."_

_The little boy slightly creased his forehead, "Why are you crying, mother? And," he fondly embraced his mother once again, "I want to see him! Where is he? Why is he not here?"_

_His mother fought the urge to burst in tears, pulling away from the hug and then fishing for her wallet on her bag._

_She grinned a little as she showed his son a picture of a little boyㅡlike him, exhibited inside her wallet._

_"He is your brother. What can you say about him?"_

_"Whoa! I want to see him and play cars and autobots with him!" The boy mirthfully rolled on the grass, "And he's really cute, I wonder if he's even more cute in person?" he shrugged._

_"He is." She giggled._

_"When will I see him?"_

_There was a long silence, for his mother's lips suddenly ran out of words to say._

_"I...I'm sorry, son, you can't."_

_"Why?" The boy's face saddened._

_She pats his back. "Don't be sad, you can take this picture with you and tell your playmate that you have a brother, too."_

_"But I really, really want to meet him," he cried._

_His mother smiled woefully. "So do I."_

_The boy's puzzled upon his mother's blear answer, of course, but nevertheless, he took the picture with him, not to show it to his playfellows, but to put it in a frame and hang it on the colorful wall of his room._

_He fondly stared upon the picture of his brother._

_"Because mother won't tell me where you are, I'll find you when I grow up!"_

"Indeed, I found you."

Chanyeol sharply inhaled, eyes focused intently onto the kid's rectangular smile on the picture his shaky hand is holding, keeping his tears at bay. "And wish I did not."

***

Five days.

For five days, Chanyeol didn't gave him a single call, nor a single message, nor an empty reply, at least. Baekhyun wasn't able to meet Chanyeol inside the university premises for those agonising five days. He has been asking Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, if they do know where did his boyfriend go, but all of them are clueless as well.

He even went to the extent where he found himself walking inside the school director a.k.a. Director Park's office, just to ask him why is Chanyeol missing in action.

Nonetheless, Director Park doesn't give a heed about his son which Baekhyun doesn't really understand.

_How can a father be so insouciant at times like this?_

There were series of sleepless nights, inasmuch as the state of being left alone creeps into his ardor, once again. However, he put in his mind not to cry, that the giant will come back soonerㅡand throw light upon whole story.

But it seems that his body and mind were a paradox.

"Baekhyun hyung, where are you going?" Jongin asks, following the petite male from behind who earnestly withholds his tears from falling.

The boy only let out a sharp sound of breathing, as they briskly entered a tall building where his boyfriend's condo unit is situated.

"Will you stop following me?" the older male ordered in an authorative voice as he walks inside the elevator and presses the buttons.

But Jongin insisted, coming inside the lifting device as well, not wanting to leave the poor boy who's about to break into pieces.

"I won't leave you, hyung."

Baekhyun, with his heartrending thoughts about to make him burst into tears, walks ahead steadfast. And soon as they reached the unit, without second thoughts, Baekhyun unlocked the door using the spare key Chanyeol gave him back then.

"Chanyeol!" he cried.

He searched everywhere, but there were no signs of his lover. Even so, Chanyeol's clothes, shoes, and other necessities were still there.

"Where are you?" he murmured to himself before his tears began to stream his flushed cheeks. Jongin felt pity towards the little boy, and so he went to him and gave him a pacifying embrace.

"Shush. Chanyeol will be back soon." Jongin pats his back.

"What if something bad had happened to him?" Baekhyun's heart just ripped, his distressing thoughts occupying whole of his mind.

"Don't say that," Jongin retorted, pulling away from the hug and gently wiping Baekhyun's afflictive tears with his handkerchief.

Just as Baekhyun was about to mutter thank you for the temporary consolation the younger one offered, the bedroom's door slammed open.

The petite male turned to look, and a much relieved smile went up to his lips. He ran to him, "Chanyeolㅡ"

A slap.

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at him in surprise, palm soothing on his stinging cheek.

"You asshole!" Jongin exclaimed and walked over to Chanyeol to give him a hard punch on the left cheek. The latter fought back. He punched him twice, and then thriceㅡbut then suddenly, a feeble pair of arms hugged him from behind that caused his fist come into a halt.

Chanyeol heavily breathed, swatting Baekhyun's arms away. "Hands off."

"Noㅡ"

"I said get your arms off of me!"

"You fucktard, you're hurting himㅡ!"

"Jongin," Baekhyun interrupted the younger male's sentence. "Just leave."

"Butㅡ"

Baekhyun gave him a small smile. A fragile one.

Jongin pried his eyes towards Chanyeol before leaving the place hesitantly.

Chanyeol abruptly pushed the latter. "When did you had the guts to bring someone and flirt in here at my own unit?" he asked, throwing Baekhyun a void glare.

Baekhyun is hurting, but he must defend himself. "We are not flirting, Chanyeolㅡ"

The taller pushed him harder, this time he lost his balance and his back landed on the bed. "You can't live without a cock being shoved inside your fucking hole that even that bastard's cock would be fine just to fulfill your needs?!"

Baekhyun barely can see him removing his belt because of the tears brimming upon the corners of his eyes.

"That's not true!"

Chanyeol hastily crawled over him. "Yes it is. You cockslut!" He ripped Baekhyun's shirt and vehemently took off his short.

"Chanyeol..."

"You want a good fuck, right?"

"..."

He slapped Baekhyun, for the 2nd time. "Fucking! Answer me!"

"No! I don't..."

The taller jeered, spreading the poor boy's legs wide and alligning his cock upon Baekhyun's puckered hole.

"Liar."

Then without a warning, he pushed his unlubricated member deep.

Baekhyun wailed out in pain, fingersnails digging a piece of warm skin at back of Chanyeol.

He didn't gave him time to adjust. His monstrous pace went on, killing Baekhyun gradually in each thrust.

Chanyeol continued sucking the same spot below his jaw as he fucked him harder, deeper, making Baekhyun cry in pain, over and over again.

Baekhyun never moaned in pleasure. He never felt pleasure.

He only felt pain.

Emotionally and physically.

Once again.

"Come on, moan for me! I know you wanted this!"

"Chanyeolㅡ damn it! Slow down, it hurts..."

Nonetheless, Chanyeol seems like he didn't hear him. Instead, his thrusts went wilderㅡrougher. He smirks at him, seeing the petite boy's face in pain.

"How can you do this to me, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked groggily, and fearfully.

"Remember when your friend took all of your time for me?," Baekhyun sobbed, "Never did I asked alot of questions about on where you were those days or what you guys have done on the nights you spent together..." He murmured between cries.

"It's because you enjoyed being with that fucktardㅡ"

"No! No..."

"Might as well surrender, bitch."

He wearily reached for Chanyeol's hands, stopping the latter from moving above him, "It's because I trust you, Chanyeol. I was jealous. But I always trusted you."

"I trust you so much..."

"When will you trust me like I do?"

After he said those words, his body and mind finally gave up.

Chanyeol's thrusts went normal, and after a few seconds, he finally reached the seventh heavens.

But instead to feel pleasance, he felt his heart stung.

Chanyeol cried above him. Repeating the words, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," as he kissed the velvet bare skin of his lover's shoulder blade. Planting a chaste kiss upon his lips and forehead after, warm tears falling upon Baekhyun's wet cheeks.

"I love you, I love you so much, baby," he whispered, crying. He kisses the back of Baekhyun's palm.

"But I shouldn't."

***

His clothes are gone.

Baekhyun began panicking when he woke up seeing nothing inside Chanyeol's glass cabinet.

He called Chanyeol, but there was no answer.

And so he used his phone's GPS to track down his location.

Incheon Airport

His eyes widened.

He began calling him again, and after ten attempts, Chanyeol finally answered him.

"Why are you in the airport?!" Baekhyun rushed out of the condominium, hair disheveled and clothes were inappropriate to be worn outside.

"..."

"Answer me!"

It was raining.

"..."

"FUCK YOU, PARK. I FUCKING HATE YOU," he yelled out loud and threw his phone somewhere before he began running under the rain, until a long horn was heard. He didn't saw what was coming, but after the blinding seconds, he was silencedㅡ as well as his thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y - N I N E :  
**S O M E T H I N G S  A R E  M E A N T  T O  B E**

Empty cans of beer in different labels, empty bags of chips, dirty clothes and few of lifeless substances were scattered all over the cold floor.

The suffocating scent of the cigarette he smoked earlier lingered on the four corners of his huge space, mingling with his spicy virile aroma that made him feel as if he's smothered even moreㅡbut he does not really care.

Not anymore.

The moment his feet landed upon the cold ground of this unfamiliar country, he just thought of how icy and miserable his life isㅡof how unfair and roguish his fate is.

For pete's sake.

He fucked his very own brother.

Not just once, nor twice.

He fucked him numerous times.

He hates himself for dragging Baekhyun into this. He blames himself for everything that had happened to them.

He gave him more than what he should.

He admits how shitty he were before then.

But he never thought of fucking someone blood-related to him.

_I am sorry, mother._

He clenched his fist.

He remembers, before his mother died, Chanyeol promised her to find his older brother that fluttered the woman's frail heart.

When he thought that everything's gonna be fine, he was wrong. So wrong.

His father forced his sister to study in the States even though she's not in favor with it. And the most heartbreaking part? When his goddamn of a father almost disowned him after a week or less of his mother's burial.

That's when he became someone people around him never thought he would be.

And so he blames his father on one point.

For turning him into this.

A piece of garbage.

He gulped another can of beer.

Baekhyun.

When will Baekhyun be extinguished from his mind? He always sees the smaller in his dreams, even hearing him singing on one corner of his room. He always thought of Baekhyun.

He misses his voice. His touches. His smiles. How the smaller shyly holds his hand. Everything about him. And thinking about it hurts him even more. Thinking about him kills him even more.

He wants to say he is sorry.

To ask forgiveness.

But he doesn't have the courage to do it.

He is too afraid that Baekhyun might hate him to the fullest if he tells him the truth.

Thus, he chose to run away.

***

"Luhanㅡ"

"Fucking don't talk to me! I fucking hate you!"

"Fucking listenㅡ"

"I told you to call me 'baby' once we'll get to meet that fucking 'Kerr' but you fucking didn't!"

"ㅡFucking, BAEKHYUN IS CALLING."

Luhan gratingly snatches his phone from his boyfriend's grasp. "Don't you fucking dare touch my things!"

"You're being touchy, Lu." Sehun's eyes rolled.

"Don't talk to me as well!" Luhan turns his heel, swift, before answering the phone call.

"Yo, 'sup, Baek? I'm actually mad right nowㅡ"

"Hello, this is Lu Han, right? You are Byun Baekhyun's...?" His small frame stiffed.

He gulped.

Deja vu?

"Y-yes, I am Lu Han. And I'm Baekhyun's f-friend," he stuttered, obviously nervous. Umpteen of questions clouded his mind, like, why is it that Baekhyun's phone not with him? What the fuck happened to him? Where the hell is he? But his voice seemed as if it vanished by the minute.

"I want you to be informed, as well as his parents, that Byun Baekhyun, was brought here at Seoul Medical Hospital after a bus accidentally hits himㅡ"

He ends the phone call and dialled Chanyeol's number quick.

The number you have dialled is out of coverage areaㅡ

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

"Luhan! You and your annoying ㅡ a-are you crying?"

Luhan runs to Sehun, hugging him tight as his tears continued to soak the taller's shirt, "Baekhyun is in the hospital. Chanyeol is," he sobs, "Chanyeol is fucking out of reach."

***

It's been 5 days and Chanyeol can not merely adjust from everything. He doesn't come out of his unit unless he's up to buy perhaps a new stock of beer in cans in a dim-lighted grocery.

He can see from the overview of his unit, the cimmerian shade of the sky as he gets drunk on his tears.

He felt like throwing all the objects his extremity would reach.

He can't just live alone like this.

Not anymore, when he already felt like he's attached into someone.

And that someone, is none other than Byun Baekhyun.

Soon, the threatening clouds finally seeks to water the Earth.

Chanyeol watches as the lightning appeared in the sky, when the door of his unit suddenly banged open.

"Goodness, Park Chanyeol! Why didn't you tell me you're already here? Andㅡ" she pauses to scan his face, "You look miserable...What happened?"

Chanyeol stares at his sister, not wanting to say anything, and so he looks away.

Yoora sighed. Subtly cleaning the mess Chanyeol made in the living room. "When did you get here?"

"..."

"And why are you even here?"

"..."

Yoora throws his bag to him, earning a glare from the younger. "Answer my questions!"

"You ask too much, it's annoying."

Yoora can feel it, there's something up. Usually, Chanyeol would be the one irritating the hell out of her when she's visiting to Seoul and now vice versa.

Plus the fact that he didn't even told her about his arrival at US. Good thing, Yoora's friends told her about their new neighbor who definitely looks like her brother. So she went to take a look after she got a notice from Luhan that Chanyeol's a dim-witted dumbfuck who left Baekhyun and went to somewhere only fucktards know.

_Gosh. I don't even know who's Baekhyun._

Yoora walks over to his brother. Carefully, he sits across him. "Tell me what's up. I know there's something, Chan. Come on, you can tell me."

Chanyeol stares at his sister with void eyes.

"Don't make me talk. I don't want to talk. Just leave."

"I'm curious. Who is this Baekhyun...?"

That shutted Chanyeol.

Yoora took his brother's calloused hands. "Chanyeol, I'm the only one left. You can tell me everything. I'm your sister..."

"..."

"We only have each other, and so," she smiled a little, "I want you to be honest with me."

Chanyeol's eyes were swollen from crying too much, and so the moment he met his sister's gaze, Yoora's heart breaks.

"He is my boyfriend."

Yoora blinks. "Why did you leave him though?"

Chanyeol's eyes were cold.

"I already found... him."

Yoora creased his forehead. "Who's him?"

"Our long lost brother."

The female blinks. Unable to sink in what the giant has said.

"Is that...for real?" she asked almost inaudible and Chanyeol nods.

"Then why aren't you happy? I'm very sure that Mother's glad knowing that ㅡ"

"No," Chanyeol retorted, fist balling on his sides, "I'm certain. She's not happy at all."

Yoora cannot understand him. She's confused as to why his brother is acting like this. He seemed to be in a very complicated situation. As if he's trapped in a wild hunter's bait, and doesn't know how to escape.

"IㅡI don't understand why are you being like thisㅡ"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol averts his gaze.

_Why is he even bringing up his boyfriend's name?_

"W-what about him?"

Chanyeol chuckled dryly. "He's him."

Yoora's eyes went wide with a gasp. "Y-you mean..."

He then avoids her gaze, popping another can of brewage and plunging on it. The running liquid hurts his parched throat albeit he wouldn't mind. Not at all, for his heart hurts more.

"Chan..."

"I guess, that explains everything." Chanyeol privily wipes his tears threatening to stream down his cheeks.

She just stood there as he stares at his brother in a sombre manner, but more than that, her eyes seems as if she wanted to say something.

All of a sudden, both of Yoora's palm made it's way to Chanyeol's stung cheeks, earning a glare of 'awe' from her sulking brother. "Hey, Chanyeol, I have a confession to tell you."


	30. Chapter 30

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y :

**N O T  U N T I L  C A M E  Y O U**

 

"We are now approaching Incheon Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Chanyeol fixed himself on his seat, letting a warm smile slip upon his lips that was longing for a certain midget's candy kisses.

He sighed happily, leaning against the window as his dear sister's confession came back gushing upon his mind.

" _Chanyeol, I have a confession to tell you. But please, don't get mad."_

_The younger pursed his lips, averting his gaze from his sister's eyes._

_"Hey, I said I have a confession to tell you!"_

_"Just tell me already," Chanyeol replied with a quite cold voice. Not stirred towards Yoora and on what something significant she's about to blow up._

_The female sibling inhaled a mouthful of air. "We are adopted."_

_The taller furrowed his brows. "So you're saying you are not my sister? How come? We do look alike," he reasoned out with a sneer._

_"We are real siblings, Chanyeol. And we are adopted."_

_Chanyeol keeps silent, staring ahead the road of nothingness. Yoora's sudden confession wasn't able to sink in his mind by the minute._

_"Mother talked to me about it before she died. That our real mother was her closest friend. After she gave you birth, she passed away. And so she adopted us like her real children after leaving her first son from her first family."_

_And that is Baekhyun._

_"It makes the adoption easier for them because our real surname is also 'Park'," she added._

_"Mother told me that I should tell you this before you get married. Because she can't." A tear cascaded Yoora's cheeks. "But yeah, I've told you about it this early. Well, I think this is better. Don't you think?" She scoffed._

_"..."_

_"Damn, what's with you, Chan?"_

_The taller stood still and it annoyed the sister. She punched him hard on the cheeks, and she says after:_

_"Don't you still get it? Baekhyun and you aren't siblings. South Korea! Fly! Now! Get your boyfriend back."_

One of the stewardess snapped him back to his senses.

"Sir, we've already reached Incheon Airport. You can now depart from this plane."

"Oh, okay." He wore his black cap and went off the plane.

The familiar icy scent of his own country occupied his nose and that somehow made him feel warmth in some sort.

Nonetheless he wasn't really thinking about it much, he was thinking about Baekhyun, he was thinking about the load of words he's about to tell to his boyfriend, he was thinking about what he's gonna do to attain his forgiveness because he's a hundred percent sure that Baekhyun's severely hurt ㅡ after what he had done, of course, he is.

Leaving without words.

Without telling him why.

He knew it won't be easy to take him back. He knew he would throw shades at him. That's what he knew.

He gathered his pride, and wrapped it in an impenetratable cloth. He'll do everything, just to get him once again. He made sure that at the end of the day, Baekhyun and him will be together again.

Because he loves him so much.

***

Chanyeol decided to go straight Baekhyun's house, still with his weighty bagpack and luggage. He checked his watch upon ariving in front of the rusty and creaky gates of his house. It says one-thirty four, and he's not yet taking his lunch.

He calls for his name but receives no reply.

Throwing his massive stuffs inside, he climbed upon the lowest gates. He knocked on the door alot of times but no one opened it for him. He climbed up once again to the balcony only to find out that Baekhyun wasn't home.

Chanyeol decided to call Baekhyun using his previous phone number, but he wasn't able to reach.

He then dialed Luhan's number.

It only took two rings before he fin'ly answered.

[Luhan hyung, someone called!]

Chanyeol's heart flipped, it was Baekhyun.

But why is he calling him, 'someone'?

[Oh really? What's the caller's nameㅡwhat theㅡ] and the call ended.

That was Luhan.

_Why did he hang up?_

He tried to call him once again but to no avail, Luhan must've shut his phone down.

Flustered by the act, he made up his mind that he'll just proceed to Luhan's house. He firstly left his straps and brought his car after dropping by on his condo unit.

It was a short ass ride. He eventually arrived in not more than thirty minutes.

He rang the doorbell multiple times that annoyed the beauties inside, especially the owner of the house.

"Coming!"

He opened the door and after finding out it was Chanyeol, he banged it on his face.

"Damn it, Luhan! Open this fucking door! I know that Baekhyun's in there!"

"Go away! He doesn't want to see you!" Luhan replied.

"Luhan hyung, who's outside? I think I heard my name?"

"Baekhyun! It's Chanyeol!" The taller hollered from outside.

"No, it's a mad man!" Luhan squeaked.

"Chanyeol..?" Baekhyun muttered quietly.

"Open this door or I'd break your windows?! I'm fucking serious here, Luhan."

Luhan knows that he's earnest about smashing his windows, and so he reluctantly opened the door for him to enter.

Luhan glared, so does Chanyeol.

He then sets his eyes on Baekhyun, and his heart melted.

"Let's talk."

Those were the only words slipped through his mouth before dragging the petite boy in a not-too-harsh manner into the garden.

He immediately wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, tight. "I miss you so much, so fucking much, Baekhyun." Whilst the other stood still, silent, and unaware.

It didn't went long when Baekhyun squirmed from the hug. "Just." He gave him a look of irrecognization. "Just who are you?"

Chanyeol froze for seconds, and let out a bitter chortle after. "Baekhyun-ah. I-I am sorry, okay? But now I am here to explain everything to you so please stop acting like this."

He cocked his head to the other side. "Acting like what?"

"Damn it, Baek! Will you stop?!" Chanyeol yelled in mixture of pain and the bulding impatience inside of him.

"Damn it, Mister! Don't you get it that I don't understand a thing? Don't you get it that I don't know who the hell are you?!" Baekhyun yelled back that pained the tall male more.

There was a long, deafening silence.

Chanyeol's confused.

Confused as fuck.

"I-Im sorry," was all he could mutter almost inaudible before he walks out of the place heart-rended, perplexed.

It was a miracle he reached the condominium without any scrapes, nor neckbands when he's not focused while driving.

After he unlocked the door of his unit, someone pushed him inside, thus Chanyeol's body crashed down on the cold floor. He groaned and winced when they started giving him punches on the face, and kicking him everywhere.

He noticed that there were four of them.

"You asshole!"

"How dare you come back, fucker!"

He recognized the voices. It was Tao and Luhan.

"Okay we're done. Stop it," Luhan says, panting heavily after throwing a one last blow on Chanyeol's lower lip.

Chanyeol laid there, lips were bleeding and eyes droopy. His body felt knocked-down but nevertheless he sat down and leaned against the wall for support.

"Luhan, Tao, Sehun and Jongin?" He chuckled in disbelief.

"Where were you?" Luhan spoke.

"U.S."

"Why did you leave Baekhyun?" Jongin added.

"..."

"I think I know why." Jongin simpered. "Because you were fucking jealous and you did hurt him because you are a fucking asshole motherfuckerㅡ"

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW A SINGLE THING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP." Chanyeol firmly said, gritting his teeth, fist clenching.

"Oh yeahㅡ?" Sehun stopped Jongin.

Because he's right.

He doesn't know a single thing.

"Can you listen?" Chanyeol's voice broke.

"We'll listen."

Chanyeol bowed down his head. "I thought that Baekhyun and I were brothers." There was a gasp from all of them. "I was confirming it. And so I was missing for days"

"I was about to pack my things and fare to US that day when I found Jongin and Baekhyun here, inside my unit. I took advantage of that scene. I...did hurt him. The next day, I left. I left for him not to suffer what I am suffering..."

Luhan sobbed. "And you're completely oblivious on what happened next..."

Chanyeol looks up to them, eyes filled with words unspoken. "What happened?"

"He got hit by a bus, that very day."

Chanyeol's heart just rended.

"He could've died that very moment, but he fought," he paused to breathe, "He fought calling your name, before he lost his memories."

Suddenly, everyone is crying.

Except for Chanyeol.

"Now that Baekhyun's starting to live a new life," Sehun's teeth gnashed, "You decided to come back... to what? To do this over and over again?"

"Why did you come back?"

He wants to open his mouth and say, "Because I love him," but his lips won't part.

Tao pulled Chanyeol's blood-stained collar. "Why?!"

When the browbeaten won't speak, they decided to leave Chanyeol, laid on the ground after giving him another biff.

He shuts his harrowing eyes, his sight were getting blurry and the corners went warm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry, Baekhyun."

He's definitely not the same old Chanyeol, he could say.

For he never, ever felt so broken like this in his whole life.

He never, ever cried like he own all the problems in the world.

Never.

Not until came Baekhyun.


	31. Chapter 31

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - O N E :  
**I ‘ L L  H A V E  Y O U  B A C K**

Minseok cleared his throat. "I bet you already know about Baekhyun's amnesia," he says, fixing the navy blue bow of his bartending uniform after serving Chanyeol a glass of white champagne.

He was actually shocked to see him in the saloon, face covered with bruises and lips bleeding like hell. Plus the fact that he hadn't seen him for a week, after what happened to Baekhyun. However, he knew that there was a reason behind it all. And so, he cannot blame the latter.

Chanyeol loves Baekhyun. He wouldn't leave just like that.

Chanyeol told him everything and he felt sorry for the two ㅡ who seems to never get their happy ending that easily.

The younger nodded, bringing the mouth of the glass close to his lips then having it all gulped in a second.

Minseok sighs. "What are you planning to do, then? Go back to America? Do you think of moving on?"

Chanyeol looks at him, eyes filled with pain, clearly, can be seen. Albeit wearing a facade that appears to be a roguish grin. "Do you think I'd give up on him that quick?" He chuckles. "Nope, ain't planning to get my ass back there."

The elder lifted an eyebrow. "But he already forgot you, his memories with you, what can you do about it?"

Chanyeol felt a sharp pain inside.

_I know._

But of course, he will never let anyone see that.

When in fact, once you look through his eyes, you'll definitely get what it tells.

_I'm in pain._

Minseok knows, even if he won't tell. Because his eyes speaks so much more than his mouth. His eyes were much more expressive than his words.

Still with his barely working pretension, Chanyeol spoke, "I'll just create new ones. I'd go back to the beginning."

***

"Baekhyunie, I think I need to go now. It's already 10, I still have my English class. So, bye! See you later! I love you!" Daehyun planted a kiss upon Baekhyun's cheeks before running towards the stairs.

Baekhyun only waved, sighed as he began to eat his Chicken sandwich Daehyun prepared for him.

He took a bite and his eyes almost fell out after finding out it was good. With that, he slowly ate the sandwich to savor its taste. He closes his eyes for awhile, when some sick shit suddenly took the sandwich from his hand.

He looked up and saw a tall figure, with a fire red hair brushed up neatly, and face covered with dark violet and reddish blotches. He smirked and chomped a mouthful of the sandwich.

"Tastes good. But I bet..." he leaned in towards the stunned, shorter male's ears and whispered in a carnal voice. "You tastes even better."

Baekhyun felt warm flesh nearing on his temples, making him flinch. He pushed the taller away as he stood up from the tree trunk bench he was sitting onto. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you think are you doing?!" Baekhyun yelled as he threw him a deadly glare.

"Easy, love." Chanyeol chuckles. "Don't be this harsh to your boyfriend, all right?"

Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow. "So it's you, again, Park Chanyeol," he deadpanned, throwing his arms and folding it across his chest. "Well, I heard that you are an asshole. I did confirm it just right now," he hissed, rolling his eyes.

"And?"

"I can't believe I've dated someone like you. Gross." Baekhyun shook his head as if in remorse.

Chanyeol is ridiculed. "You call it gross, when you actually loved the idea of me shoving my cock up your ass while you scream my name in pure bliss." He laughed in a cocky manner. "Plus the fact that you actually came to me first begging for my love."

"Did I really?" Baekhyun clicks his tongue thrice. "Then that was really pity of me back then. Ah, I was such a fool," Baekhyun muttered and looked upon him in the eyes.  "Because If I was not, I could've loved someone better than you."

Chanyeol's heart is breaking. Why the hell is he saying these things to him?

"And if I really loved you, why would I forget my feelings for you? Don't you think it is not true? Unreal?"

"Stop."

Baekhyun bit his lip." I am just stating facts, Chanyeol. Since I already forgot everything about us, as well as my feelings for you, can't you just let me go?"

"Let you go?" Chanyeol cacchinated wickedly. "Sorry, love. But I certainly won't."

Baekhyun let out a frustrated huff, rolling his eyes at the giant before fixing the tupperwares and placing it inside Daehyun's lunchbox.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun tight by the arm, coaxing him to turn around. "Just so you know, we hadn't broke up yet."

Baekhyun faces him with fury. "Oh yeah? Then I'm breaking up with you right now. Hell, that was easy." And then he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Chanyeol speechless.

***

"So you are back. Nice hair colour, by the way," Minseok says, admiring the spicy colour of his hair.

"Hell yeah, thanks." He sat down sluggishly on his seat. And as he do, he spots Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, and other of his classmates looking upon him as if he's a walking shit. "What?"

And with that, they went back on their own businesses.

"Where do Baekhyun sit?"

"Uhmㅡ"

Then two figures came inside, laughing inappropriately loud. They even hold hands.

Baekhyun and...

"He's Daehyun," Minseok murmured, "And everyone thinks he's courting Baekhyun."

"Well, fuck."

 


	32. Chapter 32

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - T W O :  
 **M A R K I N G  Y O U**

 

"Good morning, baby smurf."

Baekhyun's heart almost jumped out of his throat in surprise after opening the door of his house. He expected to see Daehyun, hanging his bag on his shoulder in haste, but then, he sees none other than, the Park Fucking Chanyeol in his school uniform. All neat and Baekhyun can even smell his mild, kind of sugar cookie scent.

Getting back to his senses after the taller leans in his handsome as ever face, Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest.

"What is it right now, Park?"

Chanyeol gave him a gaze. A deep, drowning gaze yet it seems like Baekhyun is not affected at all. Instead, he stared back, deep, and blank. The giant almost regretted stare-dwelling with the shorter male.

_Are you really serious, Baekhyun?_

He scoffed at the back of his mind.

"What else, fetching you for school," He he simply answered, shuffling his gaze from Baekhyun to the empty air that seemed to be oxygenless.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Daehyun will arrive soon." He tried to close the door but Chanyeol blocks him from doing so.

Chanyeol only raised his eyebrow. "I don't think so, baby smurf. It's almost 7." He smirks.

The midget frowned, checking his watch and realizing that Chanyeol's right.

_But no! I will never, ever go alone with this asshole –_

"Will you stop calling me that? I am not your baby nor do I look like a smurf." He rolled his eyes and without further ado, pushed the giant out of his way. He stepped outside and

Chanyeol grinned. "But you look like one to me," he mocked.

"Fool yourself." Baekhyun scowled. After checking his doorlocks, he speedily walked onto the gates and decided to patiently wait for Daehyun.

Chanyeol looks at him, weirded and steamed. "You really are stubborn, aren't ya?" he snorted. "Come on, Baek. You'll be lateㅡ"

"I don't really careㅡ"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeㅡ"

Baekhyun's mouth shuts as he felt his phone stuffed inside his pocket vibrated. He fished for it and looked at the screen. It was a message from Daehyun.

**I won't be able to fetch you this morning, Baekkie :'(( Im so sorry something came up. I promise I'll make it up to you!**

"Who's that?"

"..."

Chanyeol then grabs Baekhyun's small arm for him to see what is it on his phone. Reading the first line quick, he flashed a playful grin.

"So?"

Baekhyun glared. "Still, I am not coming with you," he said, firmly, uttering each word with stress, but barely ending the sentence crystal clear when Chanyeol, all of a sudden, carried him bridal style.

"Park! Fuck off!" protested Baekhyun but Chanyeol won't budge, instead, hastily hurling the petite inside his car and quickly locking its door by the use of a techy device, thus, devising Baekhyun's inability to escape.

The moment Chanyeol entered the vehicle, the shorter male tugged on his hair, and on his ear, scratching his left cheek as well as he told him, "Unlock the doors you dimwitted daredevil!"

Albeit Chanyeol just groaned and roughly started the engine, making its journey onto the highway. Baekhyun gaped in bewilderment. "Are you seriously going to drive with me almost blocking your sight!? You want us to die?!"

"If you don't want to die yet then calm your assfuck down!" Chanyeol yelled and Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, dropping his ass back on the shotgun seat.

"I fucking hate you."

"Sure."

"You're so fucking persistent."

"Thanks."

Baekhyun groaned.

"What. Say it."

"I hate you so much."

The giant grinned saltily.

Silence.

"So, I heard that Daehyun's courting you." Chanyeol gave a short glance towards Baekhyun and sees him looking outside the tinted window.

Baekhyun hums after a couple of seconds. "It's true." It was a very clear voice filled with void emotion, and he spoke as if provoking.

"Do you think of..." Chanyeol trailed off, hesitating whether to go on or not to but in the end, he settled to continue, "Do you think of giving him a yes?"

Baekhyun looked at him. "If I answer you, yes, I am thinking of giving him that, what would you do?"

The giant seems caught off-guard at first, then he chuckled, and suddenly pulled over.

As Chanyeol leaned in dangerously close, Baekhyun jostled on his corner, giving him a warning look.

"Stop right there, Park."

"Were you asking me to do something, Baby smurf?"

He was an inch away when he stopped, he stared at those pink, velvety, small lips of his. He simpered upon seeing Baekhyun's widening eyes.

_Fucking adorable._

"Don't worry," he breathes, intently gazing at the hard eyes before him, "I will do anything. I will do everything for you."

Baekhyun pushes him short, harsh. His face beet red but still with his fine, fractional, feisty demeanor.

"Hell, of course not." Baekhyun chuckled. "Why would you give yourself false hopes? What a pity." Baekhyun smirked.  "Do you really think I'd let you enter my life once again? Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "Not someone like you," he added.

Chanyeol rostered his eyes and began driving once again. "As if you can stop me," he says, and laughed softly. "But to answer you, what would I do If you said yes? Hmm...Why would I tell you?"

"You know what? I don't really care. Just drive, will you? I'm going to be late."

"I thought it's not a problem?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

***

Chanyeol walked towards his classroom all befuddled, shown with his eyebrows almost knitted together. This day of the week is the only day where their schedule is wholy the same. And so he was in good mood earlier. But then, he had found out that Baekhyun's schedule for this day has altered. Hence, they'd only meet on one subject that would last for an hour.

"Chanyeol."

He looks up and sees Luhan infront of him, both of his hands placed upon his waist.

"What?"

"Let's talk."

"We are already talking."

Luhan shot him a glare and walked ahead.

Chanyeol quietly followed where the deer is going. Luhan stopped mid-stairs and faces Chanyeol. "Listen, as much as I hate you, I, forgive you from the bottom of my mighty heart and dick, for hurting Baekhyun. But, do not expect me to push Baekhyun to you anymore, alright? Because frankly, I don't trust you anymore 'cause you are the literal epitome of a dumbfuck."

"..."

"I won't tell Baekhyun anything about you, about what you two had in the past, I won't let others as well. You're going to start from the beginning again, right? I know you can do it all alone and I know, as well, that you won't ask for help. You and your 3-inch will do the trick." He winked and that made the giant chuckle.

Luhan gasped. "So you are really 3-inched?!"

"Hell no!" Chanyeol defended.

"Yeah, whatever," he hissed and decided not to think any much more about the horrible suspicion. "Don't get me wrong, though. We're still bestfriends. You just need a little spice and torture," Luhan stated along with his dramatic hand gestures and ever-cheeky grin. "Don't you think?"

"Nonsense."

"What?!"

One corner of Chanyeol's lip quirked upward as he shifted his gaze onto their shoes. He slowly nodded.

There was a short, supple silence that Luhan broke. "Do you want a hug from hyung?"

Hearing no reply from the taller male, he walked close to Chanyeol and gave him a brotherly hug. Patting his back, he declared. "Baekhyun's still my crush, though."

"Fuck off."

Luhan just laughed.

***

Before Luhan left, he asked him about the fleshy scratch he had on his cheek. He's all clueless and unaware about it and so he decided to take a look of his face using his cellphone's front cam.

He fizzled as he gradually touched it with his finger.

He was unable to remember where did he get it until Baekhyun's jurassic expression early this morning flashed inside his mind.

However, he felt nice. It was, as if, he was marked by the ex-boyfriend. As he was inside the locker room after cutting classes to catch some Zs, someone unforeseen entered said room.

Chanyeol's pale, ambrosia lips drew a whimsical curve.

As Baekhyun closed his locker, Chanyeol's face met his.

"Hi there, princess."

"Wow, it's you, again."

Baekhyun sighed with a sharp hum. "Will you stop hitting on me? I am not interested!"

Baekhyun got moderately pushed on the lockers by the latter, pinning him against it. It was abrupt that he almost squealed, causing his impotency of finishing his sentence.

"Do you see this?" Chanyeol pointed at the scratch on his cheek.

"Let me go, will you?" He began squrming and wriggling his body but not a chance Chanyeol would let him go. "Chanyeol! I still have my classesㅡ"

"I'm asking you nicely, do you see this?" he asked again, pushing his body closer to the petite male's.

"Yes! Of course. I have my eyes, okay! Do you see my eyes, huh? Do you?!" he whined.

"Good," Chanyeol muttered and grinned. When Baekhyun thought he'd finally let him go, well, he thought, Chanyeol only held him closer. Baekhyun, feeling the taller blew an amount of steamy air upon his ear, a certain silent surge inside his body occured.

"This came from you, remember?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that—"

"Why do I have this feeling that I need to mark you, too?" Chanyeol whispered with a roguish grin and Baekhyun's eyes widened. He quickly lifted his sweaty and shaky hand, was ready to tug on his hair for him to back off on what he's doing but he's already too late.

He felt his skin being gently bitten.

Chanyeol immediately pulled away with a lopsided grin after a couple of seconds. With his metal-cutting glower and screaming crimson cheeks, he pointed at Chanyeol's face.

"Y-youㅡ!"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm pretty sure it'll be less visible. No need to put any concealer on," he consoled but Baekhyun is still on the verge of outraging.

His balling fist seemed to move on its own, probably because of the extreme anger that had ascented inside him.

Without a single incertitude, he punched Chanyeol on the face.

Baekhyun stumbled as he made his way out of the locker room cursorily. He suddenly felt like his body was heating up.

_Oh my god, no._


	33. Chapter 33

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - T H R E E :  
**W H A T  W O U L D  I  D O  W I T H O U T  Y O U R  S M A R T  M O U T H ?**

"So I have decided, I want you guys to serenade the coming Winter Show, Park Chanyeol and," the music club president, Ms. Lee Ji Eun aka IU, wandered his eyes around the area, searching for a specific person among the junior high students and right after she spots him, a pleasing smile went up her small lips, "Byun Baekhyun."

The crowd wolf-whistled, along with Luhan that earned him a foreign glower from Chen and Kyungsoo who mentally face-palmed. Baekhyun, on the other hand felt as if a weight fell on his small shoulders. He could've just cursed clamorously, if only, the student council president wasn't here as well.

He sees Chanyeol across the music room, he seems to be fine and perfect.

_Of course._

Sure enough, he would play it cool.

When the taller felt the glare, he gradually shifted his eyes and met Baekhyun's, and that caused the shorter male to flinch and avert his gaze to Chen who's raising his hand.

"Yes, Chen?"

The said guy laughed awkwardly, glancing towards Baekhyun's direction,. "Uh, Sunbae-nim, Baekhyun seems to be unfavored about the settlement."

IU sets his eyes on Baekhyun. "Uh, Baekhyun?" Her eyes as if asking him to say something.

The shorter male parted his lips, was about to concur upon Chen's statement but then, a deep voice broke the ice with a snort, amusement smothered the sound.

"Why would he dissent the settlement, anyway? It's not about the pairing, am I right?" A lopsided grin crawled upon his lips, shifting his intent gaze upon the petitie male's eyes. "Or is it, Baekhyun?"

The shorter male forthwith rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Park." He then returned his gaze back to the music club president. She really has this expressive eyes.

It was saying: please, say yes.

With that, Baekhyun curtly sighed, gave IU a superficial grin and said, "I will sing, Sunbae-nim. Don't worry."

***

It was seven in the evening and Chanyeol haven't eaten dinner yet. He was walking along the city sidewalk, both hands stuffed inside his black tight jean's pockets to keep it from the freezing cold of the night.

As he was walking along with his confident strides, he spots someone strangely familiar inside a convenience store. He grinned cheekily upon realizing it was none other than Byun Baekhyun.

The shorter male's back was facing him upon entering the store together with the sweet and quiet chime of the bells hung above the glass door. He seems to be really busy organizing the stuffs behind the counter.

Chanyeol noiselessly went to grab some cup noodle and strided towards the cashier. He cleared his throat, placing the item over the counter.

"Oh." Baekhyun swiftly turns around with an apologetic (albeit still honeyed) smile. He was about to bow down for apology when he craned his neck upwards, finally recognizing the towering vendee.

"It's you, again." Baekhyun sighed, wearily picking up the cup noodle and started pressing buttons on the cash register. "It's 8,000₩."

Chanyeol just stared, earning a displeased expression from the midget. "Anything else, sir?"

"Condom. King size," Chanyeol added.

"Plain? Chocolate? Strawberry?"

The giant smickered. “Your favorite."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just kidding, babe." He chuckled, handing the payment to Baekhyun who just brushed the endearment off as well as the dirty joke Chanyeol just threw.

"So, you work here. How nice, I'd definitely love this place."

He pressed more buttons, disregarding Chanyeol's idle talks. He slid the money into a tray and plucked coppers for his change.

"Here's your change and receipt."

Baekhyun was expecting him to leave after he handed him the item he bought but the horror, he asked for a hot water and mixed the condiments onto the cup noodle after taking a seat onto one of the mallow chairs inside the store. He even turned the table around to make him face the counter.

_Oh please, damn it._

"D'you have chopsticks?"

"None."

"Then what is that thing behind the lollipop jar?"

Baekhyun looks away.

"Chopsticks."

Chanyeol stood up and takes a pair.

"Do you want me to share?"

"No, thanks."

"Have you already eaten dinner?"

"Yes."

"Okay ."

Chanyeol began chewing and slurping and Baekhyun tried his best to dismiss the former's perforating stare as he eats.

A new customer comes in and asked if there's still a chocolate whatever and Baekhyun walks off the counter and shows to the customer where that thing is and Chanyeol's eyes followed his twink figure as much as he could.

"Come again!" He smiled sweetly on the customer and Chanyeol felt his heart melt upon the sight.

"You're not leaving yet?" Baekhyun desperately asked after noticing that Chanyeol's cup is already empty.

"Not yet. I'll drive you home."

"What?"

"I said," he leaned against the table, making himself a little more comfortable, "I'll drive you home. My car is just at the parking lot of the condominium."

Baekhyun groaned. "I don't want to, okay?"

"I'm not asking for your permission, though."

"Baekhyun hyung!"

They comically turn their heads towards the newcomer. "Taehyung-ssi, why are you so...early?"

"You should be grateful! You and your boyfriend," he pointed his lips to Chanyeol and grinned evilly at the terrified pup, "Can heat up this really cold night," the younger says then giggled. "Now gimme this." He snatches the cap from Baekhyun's head and pushed the latter out of the cashier's space. "Bye, Baekhyun hyung! Don't forget to use protection, all right?"

"Damn, he's not my boyfriend, Tae!" Baekhyun retorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, hyung." He cacchinated.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in complete irritation. He faces Chanyeol and the latter's grinning really wide.

"You're leaving?" Chanyeol asked playfully.

"Isn't it obvious, Park?"

"Okay."

Baekhyun went out of the store alone, sticking on his own words, 'I don't want to!' But fate seems to despise him. Cabs were barely passing by. If there was, it would be fully occupied or the driver would intentionally ignore him. He mentally cried.

_No, not again ㅡ_

He stomps his feet as he ran inside the store with a frown. "Chanyeol," he called, muttering his name almost breathlessly.

***

The travel went nice and smooth ㅡ well ㅡ not until, Chanyeol's car ran out of gas.

"Now what?" Baekhyun whined.

"I'm pushing the car to the nearest gasoline station." Chanyeol curled up his hoodie's sleeves and was about to hop off the vehicle when Baekhyun groaned. "But the nearest gasoline station is still far from here."

Chanyeol sighed exasperately. Falling back onto the driver's seat with his eyes closed.

"Chanyeol, don't sleep!"

"I am not sleeping, okay?" Chanyeol explained. He stared into nothingness as if considering a thought.

Seconds after, Chanyeol went out of the car and knocked at some gates. Baekhyun almost yelled 'stupid' because people might think he's a madman. But then a young lady came to open her gate and had a short conversation with the giant.

_What the heck is he doing right now? Flirting?_

When Chanyeol came back, he was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were visibly sparkling. He handed him his palm and Baekhyun frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To your house," Chanyeol simply responded.

"And where are we riding to?"

"Baekhyun," he took the shorter male's sweaty palms, "We have no choice but to walk." He, then abruptly pulled him forth the automobile, a squeak slipping off Baekhyun's lips as his face presses against the taller's chest.

He was able to hear Chanyeol's heartbeat.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_What a strange sound._

"Baekhyun, is it okay to you? Are you... tired or something?" Chanyeol asked genuinely.

_What a strange alter ego._

"If you want, uhm, I can carry you?"

Baekhyun pulled a face. "You're kidding me," he said and started walking. Chanyeol immediately followed his small steps with his large ones.

It was a really quiet walk, but not as awkward as Baekhyun expected it to be.

He felt protected as he treaded through the flicking streetlights.

He felt oddly risk-free.

And it's because of the giant beside him.

_How could he...?_

The cold air breezes through Baekhyun's lips and it shivered. He clasped his hands together, blew a heated breath on it and rubbed it against each other to produce heat.

Chanyeol noticed this, and so after Baekhyun drapes his hands, the towering one took hold of his swinging mitt, quick, that startled the latter.

"Whatㅡ"

"You're cold," Chanyeol murmurs. "It's okay."

Baekhyun felt heat rush up his cheeks as Chanyeol's warm fingers continued to fill in the spaces in between.

It felt nice, but at the same time, scary.

Scary.

Where did that word even came from?

Why is he scared?

He doesn't know.

But he doesn't really that much right now.

_It's warm._

That's all he should think of right now.

***

"Three more blocks to go, Baekhyun."

"I know! I know, but let me rest. I'm so tired as fuck," Baekhyun scowled as he sat on the rusty and creaky swing. "Do you have any water? My lips felt so dry."

"I can kiss them instead."

Baekhyun glared venomously. "And I can crush yours instead using my fist."

Chanyeol couldn't help but to chuckle upon the feisty retort. He sat on the hoary swing next to where the midget is sitting onto.

"Ah, I remembered something," Chanyeol began, "You were so into being in my circle before that you even agreed to wear a mummy costume and scared off the kids playing in here... Just to talk to me about my score in English."

"Stop it, Park." Baekhyun tried, really, tried but Chanyeol's unstoppable at the moment.

"And I'll never ever forget the day when you confessed the feelings you have for me."

Baekhyun hastily stood on his feet. "I said, stop."

"Even asked me to stay despite the confessionㅡ"

"But that was like, a long, long time ago. Plus the fact that I can't remember the slightest detail of what were you saying. And so, will you please, just shut the fuck upㅡ"

He was shushed by Chanyeol's forefinger placed on the middle of his lips. "Shush. You speak too much profanities. Very not Baekhyun I knew." He laughed half-suppressed, shifting his smitten stare from Baekhyun to the nearest streetlight located near the teeter-totter. "You know what, honeyboo?"

Baekhyun was about to make a protest because he just called him by another, grimacing endearment but Chanyeol got it first. "The more you tell me to stop, the more I want to go."

Baekhyun gave him a fuck-stop-now-or-do-you-want-trouble look before he proceeded on walking. Unlike before, the three-block journey went off short because the shorter male walked fast, trying to overshine Chanyeol's long paces.

Upon reaching their destination, Baekhyun bowed. "So thank you for the ride. I really, really apprecite my leg hurting." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

Chanyeol smiled weakly. "Sorry," he said before turning his heel but Baekhyun held his arm and made him face him.

"That was not serious, okay?" Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "I actually did appreciate your company. Thanks alot. Goodnight."

Chanyeol's eyes still looked that way.

"What's the matter?" Baekhyun asked surly.

"It's still a long journey for me."

"Huh?"

"Inside my car is where I should sleep, right?"

"..."

"But I can't sleep inside my car. It would be uncomfortable for me."

Baekhyun balled his fist.

"It's still as if a hundred blocks more to goㅡ"

"Okay! Okay. Enough with the guilty talks. I'll let you sleep in here only for tonight," Baekhyun says, giving up.

***

"Here's your pillow and blanket. If you need anything you can knock on my door upstairs, all right?"

"All right. Goodnight," Chanyeol replied and fixed himself on the sofa where he'll be sleeping. "I love you," he added, more silenced, before closing his eyes.

Baekhyun groaned and hurriedly climbed upstairs. He went inside his room, took a quick shower and wore a kumamon printed pyjama before throwing himself on the bed. Quite tired, he easily fell asleep.

Although weary, Baekhyun can't help but to check if the taller's doing fine, no, he meant ㅡ sleeping fine. After waking up at past one AM, he couldn't find the word 'sleepiness' anymore. Irritated by the bothering feeling, Baekhyun sneakily went downstairs and quietly peeks at the sofa where Chanyeol is supposed to be sleeping but.

_Where did he go?_

He's suddenly nowhere to be found.

Getting out of his hiding place, he roamed his eyes around the peaceful area and from the widely unstoppered glass door leading to the swimming pool, he sees Chanyeol's backside.

And what tied him up the most was:

He is singing.

"My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine."

Baekhyun tried to be sneaky as he went closer, but he was clumsy, accidentally hitting his pinky toe onto the furniture, he ailed loud enough to gain Chanyeol's attention.

The taller whipped his head towards Baekhyun's direction and sees the latter's pained expression. Quickly, he rushed to him. "What happened?"

Baekhyun immediately moved away. "No, no, I'm fine. I tripped on a seagull. No need to worry," Baekhyun explained followed by an awkward laugh.

Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow after scanning he floor.

Baekhyun mentally facepalms.

_Seagull? What the hell, Byun Baekhyun? Seagull? Really?_

"Why are you still up, by the way?" Chanyeol asked as he closes the glass door. He plops down onto the sofa he was lying onto an hour ago.

"Nope, I just got awake because uhm, I," he cleared his throat, "I got thirsty."

"Okay."

After Baekhyun drank a bottleful of cold water from the fridge, he immediately went to his room and laid on his bed. As he closed his eyes, a certain image flashed upon his mind.

He covered his closed eyes with a blanket trying to get some sleep. "Sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep."

But the image is still there. And he couldn't help but to think about it.

It was Chanyeol's eyes earlier.

It was his glassy eyesㅡas we as his pinkish nose and palpebrae.

It was, as if —

Park Chanyeol. He just cried.

_Why?_

***

The next day, after Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open, he hurriedly sprinted downstairs only to find out Chanyeol has gone away. He walked to the kitchen and sees a blue sticky note on the fridge.

**I already cooked breakfast for you. Check it on the table. Bye. ㅡYour daddy ;)**

 


	34. Chapter 34

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - F O U R :  
 **I  L O V E  Y O U  T O O**

 

It was Kris' late birthday celebration.

Of course, everyone in the circle is invited. Including Jongin and Kyungsoo who, surprisingly, happened to be the new members of the dumbfuck fam (considered by none other than the great Park Chanyeol).

As usual, unlimited stocks of canned beers and large bags of different flavored chips were placed on the center floor as the kinsfolk environs the aforementioned stuffs.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had already expected this kind of set-up.

The intolerable mess, uncontrollable wilderness and the nasty, ear-splitting noise that the first, early-wasted-as-fuck bird would create ㅡ he already had expected those to come.

But he never expected Baekhyun to be  person.

As far as Chanyeol can recall, Baekhyun doesn't drink any kind of soul-rottening and health-wrecking beverages. He remember him telling that those are 'evil things' that kills, that those aren't good for the health, that it won't make their dicks grow.

Baekhyun even swore to himself and to Chanyeol that he would not drink any kind of those, that it is just better to die than to drink those forms of potables, and so he couldn't help but to inwardly ask:

_What the fuck had happened to you, Byun Baekhyun?_

Minseok kind of noticed Chanyeol's expression and so he said, "We tried to stop him."

"Yeah. We told him that he doesn't drink these stuffs before," Zitao added and everyone agreed.

"But he said," Chen clears his voice, trying to imitate how the brunet said the words; "It was before. It is different now."

"Baekhyun, stop. You're already loaded." Luhan tried to push off the can Baekhyun was struggling to flick open.

"No!" Baekhyun hugs the brewage tight with his right arm whilst his free hand gesturing Luhan to sush. "Am not yet, ooo-kay."

"Butㅡ"

"Let him be," Chanyeol suddenly said, eyeing the ex-boyfriend so, so intently as he took a sip on his own beer-filled can.

"He only had four cans, by the way," Kyungsoo stated, his tone exhibits amusement as he watched Baekhyun dance like a brainsick flab with some ringtone Yifan's Iphone created, he snorted at the sight.

The night went on until almost everyone were drunk as a fiddler.

And that indicates only one thing ㅡ the celebration has gone wilder.

The only left sane were Chanyeol, Xiumin and Kyungsoo. They were still sitting on the floor, resting their back onto the sofa as they watch the others sway onto a song Baekhyun and Luhan were singing vaguely while the others, thankfully, had dozed off after getting drunk.

"I can't believe!"

"Don't mess up my tempo!"

"Oh god, these fucktards," Kyungsoo commented, covering both of his ears with his palms. "Where should I sleep?" he asked and was about to be answered by Xiumin but Luhan got it first.

"Do not sleep yet!" the flushed deer whined, words barely graspable, unawarely earning him an eyeroll from the doe-eyed guy but nonetheless stayed on his spot.

"Everyone! Sit and let's play a game," he ordered, stumbling as he carelessly slumped his ass on the carpeted floor.

The chaotic crowd shuts down short, grumbling peevishly as they sat back on the floor. The three who were still possessing a rational mind watches them dismissively ㅡ well ㅡ except Kyungsoo, who gave them a look as if they were an eyesore.

"What about spin the bottle?" a drunk Junmyeon suggested and because of that, he received tons of swearing, bragging how old-fashioned he is. And after a few more seconds, he flaked out from sottishness.

Baekhyun then raised his hand, "Oh, oh! How about Fuck, Marry and Kill?" he suggested chirpily and fluffily giggled.

Kyungsoo scoffed and turned to him. "Alright then, you start."

Baekhyun scanned each of the person in the circle and his eyes halted onto Chanyeol who had his eyes intensely fixated on the former.

He coyly dipped his face upon his palm, cackled in a silly manner and bit his lower lip. "F-Fuck Chanyeol..."

Some gasped, some cheered "Chanbaek is fucking back!" but then Chanyeol's eyebrows only furrowed while his deep gaze dug deeper.

"Marry Chanyeol..." Baekhyun muttered each of the syllables oh, so slow, as his half-lidded eyes stared back onto the guy. The cheers and teasing went even louder as they singsung wedding fanfares.

Chanyeol on the other hand, balled his trembling fist. His lips quirving as well.

He doesn't know what to feel.

He doesn't know what's the right thing to feel.

He just sat there, unable to comprehend anything yet.

Mind fogged with bitterness, he kept his lips shut.

"And kill.."

"Chanyeol."

There the perfect silence is.

How absurd. Kyungsoo thought as he shook his head in bewilderment.

"Baekhyun you're... You're confusing," Yixing remarked, and everyone agreed with what the changsha boy has said.

Jongin snickered, "Is this a revenge, Baekhyun?" He chuckled. "Because that's basically what Chanyeol did to you in the past."

"Except no wedding happened, okay," Yixing reminded carefully.

Chanyeol could've punch the two right then and there, good thing Minseok and Kyungsoo were there to restrain him from doing so.

But what they said were true.

Chanyeol killed him.

Emotionally.

Mentally.

And it crumples his heart hearing the truth.

It hurts hearing the truth from other people. What more if those words slipped off from Baekhyun's mouth?

It was now Baekhyun's turn to crease his forehead upon hearing what Jongin and Lay has said. "What? Chanyeol fucked me?"

He burst out laughing, a sarcastic, and loud one. "But, I don't know! Did he really kill me?"

"..."

Baekhyun turned to look directly onto the giant's glassy eyes, with a weary voice and pleading eyes, he asked, "Chanyeol, did you... Did you really kill me?"

The pain, the miserableness, the anxiety ㅡ Chanyeol could see it through his eyes. Hearing the nonpareil's voice laced with languidness, he can tell how affected the midget is with the past that he can't even reminisce.

He can tell that even though Baekhyun can not think back, his heart, at least, was able to remember pain. The look on his eyes says so, and Chanyeol wanted to take that look away.

He parted his lips to say no but he would lie. He is to say yes but it feels risky.

And so, he clasped his lips into a thin line.

Baekhyun's eyes were expectants. They were waiting for him to give an answer. But Chanyeol can't come up with the right words, right phrase. Thus, he worked on his trembling limbs, walked towards Baekhyun who immediately craned his neck upwards to look onto the taller male's eyes filled with unspoken words.

Chanyeol shortly bended his knees to level with Baekhyun. His rough hand made its way onto the shorter male's chin, and softly, he pressed his lips onto Baekhyun's chapped ones.

 _I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. I'm so sorry_.

Others has not even reacted yet when Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off of him, as if he had done a reflex.

"Why so fast, Yeollie?" Baekhyun giggled so balmy. Like nothing just had happened. Like the kiss meant nothing. Worth nothing.

_Are you goddamn playing with me?_

Chanyeol snorted, a corner of his lip twitched arrogantly as he took a glimpse on the empty side before looking back onto the playful male infront of him with his venom creamed eyes.

"Why are you scaring Baekhyunee?" Baekhyun talked in third person and faked a cry, side hugging Yixing beside him. "Don't scare Baekhyunee, Yeollie."

"Hey, Chanyeol, fuck you. Don't scare our pup," Luhan, who's sitting on the other side, scolded as he ruffled Baekhyun's fluffy hair.

"I am not." Chanyeol rolled his eyes before he stood on his feet and taciturnly turned his heel, his back facing them when Baekhyun spoke.

"Chanyeollie is a monster. He hurts everybody. He makes the girls cry. He is a monster. A disgusting monster." And then he laughed so loud. "Why did you kiss me?!" he suddenly roared. He used his sleeves to rub his lips harsh. "Uh, gross."

"Baekhyun..." Luhan tried to stop him.

"Chanyeollie is so disgusting, am I right? That is why I want him to die."

"Chanyeol, just," Minseok squeezed shut his eyes, " just sleep already." But Chanyeol didn't budge, he stayed there. Leaning against the wall, his back facing them as he unceasingly swallowed all of Baekhyun's poisonous words.

"Chanyeollie, please just die. You are scary and annoying and... I just want you gone."

"Baekhyun!" Minseok jawed.

"Why? Why were you on the monster's side?" Baekhyun retorted and cried. This time for real. "Do you," he sobbed like a kid, "Do you hate me now?"

"No, Baekhyun. We love you," Yixing comforted the petite but the latter only shook his head as hot tears ran across onto the apples of his cheeks.

"No, you hate me. I know, I'm sorry if I am like this. I just want to protect you from the monster. Forgive me, please..." he sobbed, burrying his face onto the expanse of his palm.

Baekhyun cried, and cried, and cried, until he fell asleep together with Yixing and Luhan who tried to console him.

"I'll take care of him," Chanyeol asserted when he noticed Minseok and Kyungsoo motioning onto Baekhyun, who laid beautifully wrecked on the carpeted floor, his face canopied with dried, salty tears.

He lifted him bridal style and brought him upstairs to one of the ménage's spare room. He carefully settled down the small and weak frame on the cushioned bed like he was some sort of an immeasurable catch ㅡ which he really is, for Chanyeol, of course.

"You know what, Baekhyun?" he whispered as he gently caressed the brunet's sloughy cheek. "The disgusting, monster forgives you even though you told him you want him gone." He smiled bitterly to himself.

"You know why? Because that disgusting monster loves you, Baekhyun." He furbished the brunet's fringe up, allowing his forehead to breathe as he murmured with a voice gone quieter, sharper. "So, so much."

And in a bland flick, he closed his glazed eyes and leaned forward to press his lips onto the shorter male's warmth-devoided frontal bone.

It was, indeed, a passionate kiss.

He pulled away after a long second, stared onto the boy's admirable features before leaning in again to kiss his lips.

It was just pure pressing of the lips, and Chanyeol didn't expect that kiss to go further when Baekhyun fluttered his slumberous eyes open and sluggishly moved his lips against his.

As much as Chanyeol's mind constantly tells him to stop, his heart, and so as his lips, tends to work otherwise, returning the fiery buss.

Baekhyun's arms wrapped enthrallingly around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him more to deepen the kiss that seemed to cast Chanyeol into a spell ㅡ getting him completely mazed as he senselessly mounted on the petite chassis.

It was ㅡ not until ㅡ Baekhyun nipped on his lower lip gently, snapping him back to his senses. He breathlessly brought his lips into a halt, clenching his fist whilst staring onto the other's scrutinizing, faint eyes that were staring back at him.

"Baekhyun..." he muffled against the flushed lips of the boy underneath him. "I love you, Baekhyun." A small, persistent grin crawled upon his lips before he sunk a soft kiss upon one corner of Baekhyun's eye that seemed to be teary. "Close your eyes, baby."

And when Baekhyun did, Chanyeol knew to himself he was fully aware when the former mouthed the words, "I..."

"...I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - F I V E :  
 **H O W  A N N O Y I N G  C A N  Y O U  G E T**

It was past six in the morning when Baekhyun came running down the stairs, crying and complaining about the painful throbbing of his head.

He went to the kitchen and Chanyeol, who was having his am coffee, saw Baekhyun's troubled face as the midget made its way to him ㅡ hands clasped against his lips as he sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" the taller asked as he rose on his seat, steering Baekhyun to a chair Chanyeol pulled roughly.

"My... My head hurts so much. I think... I'm going to dieㅡhmp!" And he covered his lips once again.

"Aren't you going to throw up?" Chanyeol asked and when Baekhyun shook his head, he rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to throw up, do you?" the taller asked suspiciously and when Baekhyun nodded, he held his shoulders tight. "You have to, Baekhyun."

The midget violently shook his head.

"Alright, then." Chanyeol crossed his arms above his chest, thinking of something to say to constrain Baekhyun on barfing. "Keep that inside your stomach until it becomes shit with visible worms that would eat your intestinesㅡ"

And Baekhyun sprinted towards the comfort room.

After Baekhyun felt like his stomach is already void of something that might eat on his intestines, he stood up, feeling a bit relieved.

He went back to the kitchen and groggily sat across Chanyeol.

"How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked as he offered him a glass of cold water in which the shorter took promptly, gulping it all in a gradual manner.

"A bit better, I guess," Baekhyun sighed. "Thanks." He gestured towards the now empty glass. Chanyeol just smiles, handing to him the cup of warm coffee he prepared as Baekhyun did some barfing.

"Here, drink this."

"Thanks, again."

Baekhyun smiled weakly before taking a sip. He felt his tongue roll back as the sugariness lingered on his tastebuds.

Silence.

It was not Baekhyun's intention to stare onto the person in front of him, he doesn't want to ㅡ but did it anyways.

He stared onto Chanyeol who was practically dozing off unconsciously whilst he sit.

"He must have been really sleepy..." he muttered as he, obliviously, kept his gaze onto the guy, completely forgetting about his headache.

And then Chanyeol's phone suddenly rang, causing the owner to flinch on his seat and Baekhyun to almost jump off his bum, eyes navigating away from the taller.

He heard Chanyeol click his tongue, and when Baekhyun was about to say something, the giant already had his phone on his ear.

"Noona. Yeah, I'm good. Tsk. Whatever you say..." He suddenly conveyed his gaze onto Baekhyun, who was, insensibly, bestowing on him a glare of impatience. "He's doing fine... I guess."

_He's doing fine? Who is he?_

"Alright, bye."

He gave his mobile one last glance before recklessly letting his pate fall onto the smoothened wooden table.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. "You seem drowsy. How was your sleep?"

The giant chuckled against the board before shifting on his seat to set his eyes on Baekhyun. "I was not able to have one, actually."

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun's eyebrows crashed.

"Why..." He stood on his feet in haste, his headache harking back. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I slept next to you," Chanyeol said in a nonchalant tone of his, like it was the most normal thing to sayㅡmaybe for him, but not for the nonpareil male.

"Whatㅡwhy?!"

"Because I was the one who volunteered to take care of you. You were so drunk and out of yourself."

The last three words Chanyeol uttered seems... off to Baekhyun.

The latter's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

Chanyeol shrugs, but there was something on the way his lips stifles curving into a tight smile.

Baekhyun glared. "I did something stupid, didn't I? Tell me!"

"Shush! I fucking want to sleep, okay? You were kicking and pushing me out of the bed last night that's why I am so fucking dozy right now," Chanyeol told him. "Now give me a favor and shut up."

The shorter male scoffed. "So it's my fault now? Why did you sleep beside me in the first place? As far as I remember, I did not ask for anyone's assistance."

"Can't you just be grateful about it?" Chanyeol suggested, already getting annoyed.

And without thinking twice, Baekhyun replied, "How can I be grateful about it when it's someone like you who slept next to me?!"

It was already too late when he realized what he had just saidㅡtoo late to realize how cruel his words were.

Chanyeol, after a brief silence, chuckled in a mocking manner that gained Baekhyun's flustered eyes. "I'm sorry, then," he spoke in such faineance before he walks off the kitchen.

Baekhyun felt fulminant guilt wash over him.

His head just got more ponderous thinking about it and so he decided to disregard what had happened.

Feeling his head getting more ponderous thinking about it, he decided to brush it off. He leaned in against the table and closed his eyes, falling deep into his thoughts.

***

"...Jongin and Luhan."

"I swear I thought it was you, Kyungsoo!"

"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU TO BITS, KIM FUCKING JONGIN."

"Sehun! Damn it, let my fucking ass explainㅡ!"

"Fuck you all! Will you please keep it down?! This midget here is fucking sleeping, goddamn it!"

"..."

Baekhyun stirs on his position upon hearing those voices screaming vagueness probably just behind him.

"Oh, does he have a hangover?"

"Yeah, a terrible one."

"Eh? Didn't he had, just ㅡ five cans?"

"It was his first time drinking."

"Oh, I see ㅡ KYUNGIE BABY LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Slowly, the midget's eyes fluttered open beautifully, dreamily, just like when Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty, finally had an embrace of her true love's kiss after a long while of sleeping.

And that oneiric thought tarries as the first person his droopy eyes landed upon wasㅡ

"C-chanyeol...?"

"Uh, yes..." The taller trailed off, trying to fish something on his pullover's front pockets. Baekhyun dully waits, unable to sink in what is happening just yet.

"If your head still hurts, here's a paracetamol," the taller spoke, looking at him in a colourless demeanor as he handed to him the said drug.

When Baekhyun doesn't say anything, Junmyeon and Yixing intervenes, shooing Chanyeol away.

"How are you feeling, Baekhyun?"

"Does your head still hurts?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, RIGHT?" The grumpy one said out loud, glaring onto the giant who looked back at him insouciantly.

Baekhyun creases his forehead, "I'm... I'm..."

"What? What is it Baek? Answer me!"

"H-hungry.."

Yixing and Suho sighed in relief.

"Chanyeol, you should cook for him," Suho ordered and Chanyeol's eyes widened.

"Me?" He pointed his index finger to himself and Junmyeon nodded enthusiastically. "Why me?!" the younger protested. "He is not my responsibility! I'm not his husband or something..."

"You talk too much when all you have to do is to cookㅡ"

"I would just cook for myself. Don't bother him anymore just to cook for me..." Baekhyun said, sending plagues to Chanyeol through his eyes.

_This cold-hearted jerk._

"Aish, this guy." Junmyeon face palmed. "Whatever. But Baekhyun, are you sure you're already fine?"

"Don't worry hyung. I'm all right now," Baekhyun reassured with a bright smile he managed to flaunt after getting foiled by a certain annoying, displeasing, giant whose name starts with letter C and ends with L.

"Okay, then. Yixing and I have somewhere to go to. We'll be back by afternoon so, make sure to wake up the others by 12 to clean all of these mess..."

"Wow, you're talking as if this is your house," Chanyeol mocked.

"Yes and I won't hesitate to launch you outta here as if I own this house if you don't shut the fuck up."

"That's odd. You just said fuck," Yixing pointed out.

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's go."

Right after the two left, Baekhyun quietly rose on his feet, yawning in the process, feeling better than earlier.

It was a good thing he was able to sleep for a few hours more while in a sitting positionㅡ

 _Wait_.

He realizes something.

_I did not wake up in the dining table but in the couch._

_Could it be..._

Baekhyun turns around, only to meet Chanyeol's disappearing back.

_Of course it's not this heartless fucker._

As he was taking on Yifan's huge refrigerator, searching for something to cook, he suddenly felt dizzy. "Oh, Baekhyun. You're so hungry," he says to himself, falling and sprawling on the floor.

He slaps himself. "Get on your feet and cook to feed your tum, Baekhyunee! Fighting." And so he began to make a fluffy scrambled egg and fried rice.

Which turned out to be a burnt scrambled egg (with egg shell bits) and the fried rice? He couldn't even call it rice anymore. He doesn't know what happened. He was just calling and sending a message to Daehyun and then voila. The kitchen is already on jeopardy.

He sighed, staring mournfully upon the 'burnt things' which were suppose to be a yummy breakfast.

"I'm sorry..." he cried, touching his growling tummy. "I can not do this." He also touched the burnt things, apologizing for burning them.

Chanyeol witnessed this, and he fought the urge to laugh.

Is he about to get mad or what because of hunger?

"I think," Baekhyun gulped, "I should just eat you even if you're burnt? I mean! I'm left with no choice I'm so hungry right now..."

He held tight on his chopsticks, sulkily trying to reach the 'burnt' omelet when someone abruptly pulled it away from him along with the extremely-toasted fried rice.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Baekhyun asked, frightened when Chanyeol walked towards the trash bin holding his, uhm, foods.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything.

And drops the plates in one second.

"Ah! What have you done?!"

Chanyeol wears an apron, ignoring Baekhyun's ear-piercing complains.

"I'm going to die in hunger! Ah!"

"I'll cook you a better food, okay? So fucking perch yourself on that seat and please, shut your fucking beautiful mouth or I'll make youㅡ"

"Whatㅡ!"

"ㅡin the most interesting and spiciest way possible."

Baekhyun zips his mouth in an instant.

After a good 10 minutes, Baekhyun finally had his breakfast with Chanyeol watching him eat exquisitely.

"Thwenks," Baekhyun says after taking in the last spoonful of his morning meal.

"This is not for free."

Baekhyun frowns, swallowing everything first before speaking again. "What do you want?"

Chanyeol gaze deepened, "You."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol's face is suddenly an inch away from Baekhyun's and his grip on the shorter male's wrist tight enough to bruise. "I want you so bad," he whispered intimately, his humid breath ghosting against Baekhyun's quivering lips.

"G-goㅡ" away!

Chanyeol grins contemptuously. But that grin on the taller's lips didn't last long as he finally recognized that familiar gaze Baekhyun was giving him.

Those eyes.

Filled with fears.

" _P-please..don't.."_

_"Don't what?"_

_He looks up to him. "D-dont stop talking to me,don't stay away from me,please.."_

_"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. You're just a random bedmate for me."_

_Baekhyun sobbed beautifully, eyes locked upon Chanyeol's. "Then I must tell you, goodbye."_

_"..to fulfill your needs?!"_

_"That's not true, Chanyeol!"_

_With burning cheeks, he looked through Chanyeol's eyes, before uttering in unblemished misery, "When will you trust me like I do?"_

Those fearful eyes he had seen before ㅡ Baekhyun had surrendered before, it is the same to what Chanyeol is seeing right now.

"Wow, what do we have here, huh?"

Chanyeol quietly moves away, shifting back to his seat, vortex of emotions still etched on his face.

"We have nothing in here, Jongdae." Baekhyun smiles half-heartedly. "Where are the others?"

"Should I wake them up?"

"Yes, please. And tell them that breakfast is ready." Baekhyun glances towards Chanyeol.

"Alright!"

When Jongdae left Baekhyun decided to fix himself.

He took a short, soothing bath upstairs and dressed himself in a comfortable cream cardigan and black tight jeans.

When he came back at the kitchen to search for his phone, he found everyone - except Chanyeol and SuLay - on the dining table eating their morning meal Chanyeol has prepared.

They were strangely quiet, only the sounds of chewing and clanking of utensils can be heard. Plus, Jongin and Kyungsoo, and, Luhan and Sehun aren't sitting next to each other.

"Good morning!" He tried to sound as chirpy as possible.

"Morning," Yifan replied soullessly.

"Uh, Baekhyun hyung," Sehun called and the midget hums in response. "Where's Suho hyung?"

"He said he has somewhere to go and he's with Yixing." Baekhyun smiles.

"Okay."

There is really something wrong in here...

 _Nevermind_.

He began searching for his phone.

"The fuck? Where's my phone?" he cursed under his breath after almost fifteen minutes of seeking all throughout the kitchen.

Everyone noticed this, but Jongin's the only one who had the audacity to speak at the moment. "What are you looking for, Baekhyun hyung?"

"Have you seen my cellphone?" he suddenly yelled, obviously impatient.

"Uhm..." Jongin laughs awkwardly. "N-No."

Baekhyun sighs in fury. He continued to look for his phone at the living room and still, it is nowhere to be found.

Feeling tired, he lays down on the couch. "Daehyun must be calling right now," he murmured.

"Looking for this?" Chanyeol, who just came down from upstairs, showed him his phone.

Chanyeol has his fucking, phone.

Baekhyun's eyes widened. He immediately rushed towards the taller male to get his phone back, albeit, the latter raised his arm quick.

Baekhyun jumped, and jumped, and jumped.

"Give me back my phone!"

But it wasn't enough for him to defeat the height.

Chanyeol's long arms does not give him any justice at all.

Baekhyun felt so little, so tiny, trying to reach his phone from the giant's hand.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol grins smugly. "What?"

"Give it back to me!"

"Take it from my hand, then," he teased, even spun the gadget over his fingertips, starkly heedless if he drops it on the floor.

Baekhyun just got wilder when his phone rang all of a sudden. And although it was a bit far, the midget can clearly see the caller's name.

"Daehyun is calling!"

Chanyeol hisses, "So what?"

"Ah! I hate you so much!" Baekhyun outraged.

"I would only give this back to you if..."

"If?! Come on, spill it quick!" Baekhyun demanded.

"You tell this guy not to fetch youㅡ"

"No way!"

Chanyeol clasped his lips into a thin line, thinking profoundly as he kept his judging eyes towards the shorter male.

"Ah, then change your pants!"

Baekhyun blinks twice. "W-what?"

"Change your pants! You look like a fucking pig in that tight jeans," Chanyeol scolded him, rolling his eyes afterwards. "Obesehyun. Piggyhyun," he murmured, made it a bit louder in purpose so that Baekhyun can hear.

"Me? P-pig?" The shorter male blushed, probably because of embarrassment.

"Yeah."

_Of course not, baby. You're the sexiest._

But there's no way I'd let that Daehyun guy look at that perfect body of yours.

"I-I'm going to change my pants, then."

He borrowed from Minseok and good thing the latter has this really worn out, saggy pants he had kept almost four years ago inside the guest room.

"Just return it whenever you like." Minseok beamed and Baekhyun reciprocated the bright smile the former gave him.

He quickly changed into Minseok's worn-out jeans.

When he came down, Chanyeol's already gone.

His cellphone is gone.

Thinking that he just got scammed, Baekhyun yelled, "FUCK YOU PARK! FUCK YOU SO MUCH!"

Beep beep!

"Baekhyun! Come on!"

Baekhyun stops. "That's... That's Daehyun's voice." He looked out of the window and muttered a sharp yes after confirming that it was really Daehyun's car.

"But my phone..." He bit his lower lip.

"Sheesh, nevermind. I am just going tell Suho hyung about it." He nodded to himself. "Right."

Baekhyun bade goodbye to everyone before he dashes out the house, completely forgetting the clothes he wore yesterday.

Daehyun slides down the window of the car to sprightly wave at him. Baekhyun smiles, waving back to the guy.

"You sure you're already feeling well? Hangover's completely gone?

"Yep! And that's the fourteenth time you asked to me that question." The petite smiles even brighter.

But that smile fades, when the backseat's door swung open.

Baekhyun froze on his spot. "W-whyㅡ"

"Nice pants." Chanyeol nodded to himself upon checking out on Baekhyun's clothing. "That's better." Closing the door with a loud thud after a couple of seconds. When Baekhyun doesn't move, Daehyun escorts him to the shotgun seat.

Chanyeol restrains himself to just punch the guy right then and there who had his arm wrapped around Baekhyun's waist.

_Nope, not yet. Be nice. You're riding his car._

Daehyun started driving, and when Baekhyun looked at the back, Chanyeol grins, earning him glare of nuisance from the midget.

Baekhyun whispers to Daehyun. "Is this shit-faced guy coming with us?"

"I can hear you," Chanyeol says from the back.

"Good for you. You must hear the truth!" Baekhyun retorted.

Daehyun cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, he asked me if I'm going to be busy and I answered him 'nope' how about you?"

Baekhyun shook his head slowly.

"That's good! He suggested that if the three of us aren't going to be busy today, then let us just finish our group report in English this Monday. And since you and I and him are free today... Then we're all set!"

Damn he talks alot. Chanyeol and Baekhyun thought.

"Waitㅡwhose house?"

"YOURS!/Yours."

Chanyeol and Daehyun said in unison. Of course the one with exclamation mark came from the latter.

"Stop right here because I don't want to!"

"Why?!"

"..."

Chanyeol chuckles. "What do you have in your house that you don't want us to see, Baekhyun? Or perhaps... You don't want us to find out?" he asked with a hint of arrogance ㅡ provoking.

"Shut up."

"Unless it's true..." Chanyeol added.

"Of course not! I am not hiding something. Ugh. Why am I evenㅡ" Baekhyun caught a glimpse of Daehyun smirking. The shortest groans, "Okay. Fine."

"Yay!"

Chanyeol just shakes his head.

***

"Eat this, Baekhyunee! This will make you really healthy."

"But Daehyun, how many time should I tell you that I am healthy?" Baekhyun laughs, but nonetheless eats the food Daehyun is trying to shove upon his mouth.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, regretted the idea of working along with the two. Regretted the idea of raking himself along with them.

He fucking hate seeing Baekhyun being too comfortable around Daehyun.

He fucking hate seeing them laughing upon each other's mistakes and humourless jokes.

He fucking hate how close they've gotten in a short period of time.

And of course, this Daehyun guy who keeps sticking with Baekhyun like a fucking leech, feeding him twee and all Chanyeol calls shit.

Because god, he is about to faint in jealousy.

Damn, if he only knew, he could have just sneak up on his baby's house at midnight, and sleep beside him without the latter knowing.

_I could've just let these two go. He sneers._

They just finished making the powerpoint presentation and so, here they are, chewing and swallowing their supper heartily.

Well, maybe, except for one, who kept glaring towards Baekhyun and Daehyun for they did not stop flirting since the first minute of them being together up to now.

"Baekhyun, here, drink alot of watㅡ"

Chanyeol pretended that he accidetally swatted the glass away, spilling the clear liquid on the table. "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Baekhyun replies sarcastically.

After having their evening meal, Baekhyun invites them for a movie marathon and as usual, Daehyun never says no.

Chanyeol badly wanted to go home and think about the good times, but he inwardly reasoned out, This leech is still here. He should leave first. And so he decided to stay for a while.

"What's the title of the movie, Baekhyunee?"

"Secret Lovㅡ"

"Can't you wait for the screen to show up the movie title?" Chanyeol asked, annoyed. Daehyun gave him a foreign look.

"Sorry," Daehyun apologized.

"Tss."

Hey that is rude. Baekhyun thought as he sat between Daehyun and Chanyeol. (No matter how much he wanted to keep himself away from the giant).

Half an hour passed and Chanyeol still doesn't get the idea of the movie aside from they are meeting secretly during the night and fucking each other under the moonlight.

Yes, there were alot of mature scenes and Daehyun kept covering Baekhyun's eyes which Chanyeol finds really, really, funny.

He couldn't help but to laugh, which earned him bizarre looks from the two.

After another half an hour, Chanyeol realizes that Daehyun's already sleeping, head leaning comfortably on Baekhyun's shoulders.

_What the fuck, this leech, really._

"Uh, Chanyeol. Aren't you going home yet?"

Chanyeol blankly looks upon him.

"..."

Baekhyun waited for him to answer or nod or shake his head at least but he did not. Instead he just looked upon him emptily.

"Just to tell you, okay," Baekhyun sighed, "I won't let you sleep in here."

Once and for all, Chanyeol nods as he bitterly smiles, "I," he looks away, "I understand. I'm sorry for being a third wheeler though. "

Baekhyun froze upon Chanyeol's words.

 _Third wheeler...what_?

Baekhyun stifled his laugh.

"Chanyeolㅡ"

And Chanyeol is already wearing his cap.

He carefully laid Daehyun on the couch first before following the taller's long strides.

"Hey Chanyeolㅡ"

"Go back inside."

Baekhyun's eyebrows met in confusion.

"You got it wrongㅡ"

Chanyeol turns around. "Just get back inside your fucking house!" he yelled and later on precedes walking, leaving a befuddled Baekhyun.

Walking back inside the gates of his house, he wondered to himself. "Why did I even try explaining to him?"

***

"Daehyun, wake up. You have to go. It's almost 10!"

Baekhyun burst out laughing when the guy suddenly rose on his feet like a startled rooster, hastily putting on his jacket and fixing his hair as he screamed horribly. "OH MY GOD MY MOTHER WILL KILL ME."

He followed him until Daehyun reaches the main door. "I have to go!"

It's not surprising anymore when the snow-haired boy pulled him in for a tight and warm hug. "Take care, Baekhyunee! I love you!"

"Do not drive too fast!" Baekhyun reminded when Daehyun started the engine.

"Alright, bye!"

Now, he is left alone.

He sighed after closing the door, went upstairs and was about to slide close the glass door when his phone produced a popping sound. He immediately checks his phone only to find out he received a message from...

**From: Chanyeol  
do u want me to accompany u? no need to go down to open the door , just the balcony's**

**From: Chanyeol  
i'll just watch u sleep**

Baekhyun hisses.

**To: Chanyeol  
fuck off**

He threw his phone onto his bed, closing the glass door completely. But then he notices something outside.

And his breath hitched when he recognized that that something is actually someone, and that someone is none other than Park Chanyeol, leaving the place quick.

"Park Chanyeol... How annoying can you be?"

***

"When are you going to tell him everything about mother, then?"

Chanyeol closes his eyes. "I don't know yet."

He heard his sister sighed on the other line. "Waiting for the right time?"

"Yeah."

"Just... Just make sure that the 'right time' you are waiting for doesn't mean 'too late' as well." 


	36. Chapter 36

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - S I X :

**C A N ‘ T  L E T  Y O U  G O**

 

Chanyeol doesn't like it.

"Reporter 614."

He doesn't like it when Baekhyun turned to his side, asked Daehyun to come with him and assist him during the report, all smiles.

He doesn't like it when they went together in front, Daehyun escorting him as if Baekhyun was his princess.

_Damn he is MY princess._

He doesn't like it when the two looked upon each other's eyes almost lovingly as Daehyun gave the fluffball a beam of motivation before the latter began talking and explaining things.

He doesn't like it when Baekhyun would sometimes share glances with Daehyun because he forgets a certain term.

He honestly hate everything about themㅡanything that involves the both of them.

And he did not bother to count how many times he actually rolled his eyes, nor how long he is actually casting on themㅡespecially Daehyunㅡ a venomous and blistering glare.

He was busy organizing his thoughts about how Daehyun and Baekhyun looked so dumb together when all of a sudden, he felt warmth cover the back of his palm.

Eyes widening a bit, Chanyeol looked beside him and he sees an overjoyed eyesmile of a writer.

Groaning in irritation, Chanyeol tried to retreat his mitt from the sweetheart but the latter won't budge. "Seohyunㅡ"

"Shush." The girl smiled prettily.

  
Leaning in close towards Chanyeol's face, she softly whispered, "Look," she paused to underhand point his lips to the guys in-front, specifically to the mochi-cheeked boy who is now looking towards Chanyeol and Seohyun's direction as he continued talking about Romeo and Juliet.

"He's looking at us, and if you are not dumb enough, you can tell that there are traces of something... something like jealousy." Seohyun giggled giddily, obviously shipping Chanyeol to Baekhyun.

"His eyes has spoken!" she added, thus the furrowing of Chanyeol's eyebrows.

 _Writers, really._ He shook his head skeptically but nonetheless, turned to look in-front and when their eyes met, Baekhyun slightly flinched, quickly looking away.

"William S-s-s-shaㅡI mean! William S-shakespeare!" the boy stuttered as his mochi cheeks turn bright pink.

"Mr. Byun, are you okay? Your face turned red all of a sudden," their English professor questioned.

Chanyeol just smirked when Seohyun murmured, "Whoop, it's the Park Chanyeol effect."

 _Just like in my story! Omg Asdfghjkl!_ The sweetie thought, screaming pettiness at the back of her mind.

Baekhyun smiles a little, looked down on the floor for a while to muster up something to say.

Lifting his gaze back up to the middle-aged dame, he avows, "I'm alright. I think it's just a bit disturbing that, uh..."

"You see some people doing..." he cleared his throat, "Things."

Seohyun then raised her hand, getting on her feet afterwards. With a small, innocent smile plastered on her lips, she bowed a little, apologizing half-sincerely. "We're sorry, Baekhyun-ssi. I know you were talking about usㅡuhm, me and Chanyeol. We're really sorry for disturbing your discussion."

Although taken aback by the bold avouchment, Baekhyun managed to flash a buttery smile to the writer. "It's alright, Seohyun-ah. Just don't do it again," he said, emphasizing the last word. "As I was saying..."

When Seohyun sat back on her chair, she gave Chanyeol a thumbs up (plus a roguish wink) and didn't talk again.

After that, Chanyeol's eyes does not take off of Baekhyun.

It is Chanyeol's favourite when he would catch Baekhyun's gazeㅡwhere the former would wink at him or sometimes seize his lower lip with his upper teeth in a taunting manner, and the petite would stiff for seconds, cheeks fluttering crimsons.

"Romeo and Juliet..." _Don't look at that part, don't look at that hideous dimwit._ "Whose deaths ultimately unite their feudingㅡ" _No!_ "F-F-Fam..." _Holy shit, why?!_

Chanyeol's lips crooked overweeningly upon seeing the cutie pie's flustered face for the umpteenth time.

_So I really do still have an effect on him._

He leaned on his back as he flung his arm over another, still eyeing the flurried brunet.

 _Interesting_.

"F-family..." He gulped upon realizing that his mind's completely void at the moment and that he had taken up much of time trying to figure out what are the next words he's supposed to utter.

"Baekhyun..." Daehyun desperately called out, trying to snap the petite back to his senses. But the shorter male did not bother to look back, instead, his faltering gaze shuffled towards Chanyeol, who had his eyes lingered upon him, head tilted sidewards, and a smug grin on his lips.

"What is this?"

"What is he doing?"

"His final grade for this semester depends on this report, right?"

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Ahn.." was all Baekhyun managed to say before he storms out of the classroom.

_Why am I running out of breathe?_

_Why am I reacting like this?_

_Why is it always like this when it comes to Chanyeol?_

_It's already enoughㅡ_

A rough palm suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him on his tracks.

"Baekhyun." A deep voice spoke.

Trying to pull his arm from the choky grasp, Baekhyun yelled, "Let me go!"

"Baekhyunㅡ"

"You know what, Park? I fucking hate you! I fucking hate you so damn much! I just want you out of my life!" And with one, forceful pull, he finally withdrew his arm back.

But before the brunet brush past him, he paused for a while and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Please, just stay away from me," he uttered that made Chanyeol empty for seconds.

"I beg you," Baekhyun added before he walks away.

***

"Clean the detention room well, Mr. Park!"

As soon as the door got closed, Chanyeol began to yell string of profanities for that bitch knew for sure how to act upon him to make him comply her sick orders.

"Or should I tell the director?"

Oh, how tempted Chanyeol is to holler on her face, "Fuck you to bits hoe."

Yep, he got into a detention. How? Well...

_Right after the brunet left him, he met their surly, shrewish, Physics professor._

_"Mr. Parkㅡ"_

_"What do you want, bitch?"_

So here he is right now.

Punished to clean up the detention room.

And it felt like it happened before.

A déjà vu.

Same teacher.

Same place.

Same person he wanted to be with.

Exceptㅡhe can not call that same person anymore to come within three minutes.

The door opens with a chafing creak followed by an ethereal voice that never failed to fondle his heart, "Is anyone here?"

And that the giant realized that it is more fitly to say, he doesn't have to.

Because he will always find his way to him.

"Chanyeol?"

"..."

Hearing no response from the taller male, Baekhyun heaved a sigh and started fixing the scattered stash of folders he dropped offhand over the office table.

After more mere minutes, Chanyeol found himself sitting on a table made of oak located across the office table as he stared upon the shorter male who who had his eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the papers.

When Baekhyun felt strangeㅡas if someone's preying on him, he slowly lifted his gaze only to meet Chanyeol's deep ones.

He quickly retreated his eyes back to the papers, his palms getting sweaty. And he found himself panicking, once again, as he fumbled on different coloured folders.

_It's almost done. Calm the fuck down._

"Stay away from you..."

Baekhyun hissed when Chanyeol spoke.

"Forever?" Chanyeol chuckled.

The brunet just ignored him.

"Too bad, I'm not good at listening." Chanyeol smirks. "But I think you are. Do you want me to tell you a story?"

When Baekhyun doesn't say anything, Chanyeol began his storytelling as he walked closer to the shorter male.

"Once upon a time, an asshole named C got a confession from his friend, B."

"I don't want any of your dumb stories, Park. Shut the fuck up."

"B says, I love you. But C did not accept his loveㅡ"

"Chanyeol!!"

"ㅡInstead, he took him for granted."

"Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun pleaded wearily.

"Made him cry several times..." Chanyeol bit on his lower lip. "Shattered him into pieces several times."

Baekhyun feebly treaded towards the door. He was about to twist the door knob when Chanyeol caught his small, vulnerable frame and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Then the taller whispered, "And he was fucking stupid to realize that the most precious thing he could ever have was him."

"But that was over a long time ago. And that isn't the reason why C is crying right now." Chanyeol added, smiling a little as he controlled his sobs, tears treading down his cheeks. "But because for the second time around, he had done something stupid again..."

"And he fears that he might lose him forever and feel hurt for the rest of his life..."

Baekhyun pulled away and looks up to him, eyes turning glassy as well. "If he just choose to let him go, then things would be easier for the both of them." He said those words quietly, almost inaudibly that it hurts. And then he left.

Chanyeol shook his head as he chuckled bitterly to himself, "But I can't let you go, Baekhyun."

 


	37. Chapter 37

> C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - S E V E N :  
>  **D O N ‘ T  G O , S T A Y**

"Uh... Baekhyun hyung?"

"Hmm?"

Taehyung scratches his nape. "Aren't you going to pick your phone up?"

Sighing, the elder silently shook his head. He stared at the ringing phone laid onto the inner portion of the counter table.

The younger stares awkwardly upon the gadget, too. And he inwardly gasped when he had the chance to have a clearer view of the caller's name.

 _Daddy Chanyeol?! Oh good lord! Why are they so kinky?_ He thought as cold beads of sweat went rolling from his forehead.

Baekhyun suddenly whipped his head towards Taehyung's direction, eyes narrowing as he noticed the guy's bungling hand gestures.

Taehyung nervously laughed and it made the elder narrow his eyes more. "I-it's Chanyeol your d-daddyㅡI mean! Your boyfriend..." The younger flushed as he looked away.

The brunet felt like exploding. "W-what?"

Taehyung didn't respond, instead he just pointed out the screen of the still blasting phone.

And Baekhyun finally perceived the message right after the ringing stopped.

"Y-yah! Don't misunderstand. It is a set up. That's all. And! How many times should I tell you that he is not my boyfriend?" he explained almost immediately before he lose his shit.

Taehyung brightly smiles at him. "It's okay, hyung. Don't have to be shy to admit. Being uh..." He cleared his throat, "Kinky is alright. No damage done, I think..."

Baekhyun facepalmed. "Taehyungㅡ"

And his phone began to ring, once again, interrupting him from explaining himself to the younger who seemed to not give a fuck on listening to him.

"It was his eighty-ninth call," Taehyung stated and Baekhyun looked at him weirdly. "Yes, I was secretly counting."

When the brunet doesn't speak, Taehyung strummed more. "Why were you ignoring your boyfriend's calls? You guys had the lover's quarrel?"

"TAEHYUNG HE IS NOT MY BOYFㅡ"

"ㅡOkay he is not. But you know hyung, you could've just shut your phone off if you really are decided on not answering those at all, but you didn't... That plainly means you still want to answer the call."

That hit Baekhyun.

He is right.

He could've just shut the gadget off to refrain from receiving unwanted calls from the giant, but he didn't.

And he does not know why.

"What if you just answer the call? It won't harm..."

 _Or it would._ Baekhyun heaved another deep sigh.

He shutted his eyes close, clenching it for a moment before he took the phone and accepted the call. Slowly, he neared it upon his ear.

"Chanyeol. Please stop bothering me, I'm at workㅡ"

[Baekhyun? Baekhyun, right? Chanyeol's boyfriend?]

The petite boy's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, this is Baekhyun. Who's this? And I'm not Chanyeol's boyㅡ"

[Good. Please listen, your boyfriend needs you right now. He was so drunk and got beaten after causing a trouble few seconds ago. He got kicked out of the bar and as much as I wanted to bring him to the hospital, I can't or I'd be fired. So please come quick 'cause I still need to go back inside. I'll send you the address.]

After that, the call ended.

Taehyung caught the brunet's bothered face, and so he asked, "What's the matter, hyung?"

***

The location of the bar was fortunately just a walking distance from the convenience store where he is working. And so all he did is to run as fast as he can, leaving Taehyung in-charge of the store.

Baekhyun was panting upon reaching the place. He was breathing out a fog of icy air as he looked around the secluded area. He then spotted a telephone booth just in-front of the said bar, and he can crystal clear see Chanyeol's wretched figure inside through its transparent glass walls.

He forthwith ran to him, and his lower limbs wavered when he had a lucid view of Chanyeol's current state. His face were painfully blemished, his lips were ruptured, and his arms got severe bruises.

Baekhyun, then remembered the kind-hearted barman's text.

**Believe me, there was not a single minute that he did not call your name.**

**He was crying, too.**

Carefully, he kneeled to level Chanyeol who was sitting on the cold hard ground and their eyes met.

The eye-contact felt odd, yet familiar for the brunet.

Baekhyun smiles a little as he reached out to touch Chanyeol's cold and shaky hands, trying to send warmth through the taller's body.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's worried yet soothing voice called, but the former didn't respond and just stared at him with quite exhausted eyes.

"I came, Chanyeol. I came for you."

With that, Chanyeol's lips cracked a small, half-seas-over smile.

"Go away."

Baekhyun didn't expect that.

The giant frailly tried to push him away but failed. "Go away, I love my Baekhyun very much, I don't want to hurt him anymore... Leave me alone..."

 _You are already doing it, Park_.

"I-I'm going to bring you to the hospitalㅡ"

"No! Baekhyun... I want to see him... Don't... Don't bring me to the hospital... Bring me to Baekhyun... Please.."

"But I am Baekhyun..." the elder states, trying to cup Chanyeol's cheeks but failed because the latter kept swatting his hands away.

"You are not..." Chanyeol retorted and he is now crying. "Bring me to Baekhyun... Bring me to Bakehyun that loves me... That would miss me when I'm a room away...That feared me leaving..."

Baekhyun felt warm liquid brimming the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall in any minute from now.

"Chanyeol, please..." Baekhyun gently let his forehead lean against the other's, tears now soaking his rosy cheeks and his lips were quivering as he gazed upon the other's aqueous eyes.

"Please, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sobs, lifting his weighty hands up to caress Baekhyun's glistening cheeks, "Please don't do this to me..."

Baekhyun could have been careless.

He could've been running away from him right now.

He could have left the guy alone, as he die inside.

But no.

Not that he chose to stay, but it seemed as though all of him wouldn't let go.

Every part of him told him to stay.

And so he did.

And the next thing he knew, he was leaning in to kiss Chanyeol on the lips.

Feeling their lips gently fondle against each other, warmth embraced the both of them.

The brunet tastes the bitter traces of alcohol on the taller's mouth, he grimaces a bit but nonetheless didn't give it a heed.

Baekhyun found his arms wrapping on the other's neck and Chanyeol's went on his hips, pulling the former's petite frame more into him as he deepened the kiss and Baekhyun submissively lets himself to be drawn onto him.

The kiss was warming. Burning, even. But neither of them wanted to break it. They were oblivious that the both of them wanted more, more, and more of each other.

Baekhyun pulled away for seconds when he felt the lost of air to breathe in, only to be hauled back by Chanyeol and reconnecting their lips for a more heated kiss.

The shorter male was in the brink of losing his sanity when the kiss got better on their mouths. It was too hot to handle; he did not even notice that Chanyeol's lips were already on his neck, biting and sucking on visible spots.

Baekhyun limply rested his head upon Chanyeol shoulders as he allowed the latter to put more marks on his neck. He softly whimpers as he felt Chanyeol's teeth and tongue fervidly grazing on his skin.

If not for the deafening sound his phone has elicited, Baekhyun definitely would not be able to wake up to his senses and get completely deluged upon his wondrously unreal world.

Everything snapped into him.

And he felt like crying.

The miserliness went worse when Chanyeol said the words Baekhyun knew he wouldn't want to hear from the taller anymore.

"I love you, Baekhyun.."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Chanyeol..." was all Baekhyun could utter before he stood with wobbling legs.

He doesn't know what to feel when Chanyeol caught his hand when he was about to turn his back to him, whispering the words that made him cry even harder, "D-don't leave... Stay..."

"I'm really sorry... I-I can't..."

Baekhyun softly retreated his hand back before he achingly turns around to take his leave.

But before he could actually leave, he called Sehun first.

[Baekhyun hyung?]

"Sehun, I-I think," he gulps, "I saw Chanyeol sleeping inside a telephone booth."

***

The next day, Chanyeol woke up inside his condominium unit, feeling so, so, terrible.

His face and knuckles stung, his limbs were all in ache and his head throbbing like crazy.

All in all, it hurts everywhere.

Slowly shifting on the bed, he tries to get into a sitting position, groaning in the process.

He looks on his side and sees his reflection in the mirror. He touches the cut on his face, below his right eye, and slightly above his cheekbones. He winces a little and slid his finger down on his dry, pale lips which is ruptured and bleeding a bit.

He stared at himself for more seconds until he realizes his eyes were puffy and red.

Returning his gaze infront, he tries to remember the events last night.

_I got drunk._

_Cried infront of the bartender._

_Was accuse for touching some dude's girlfriend's ass._

He snarled since it wasn't true at all. He wasn't even interested to girls anymore.

_Got beaten._

_Got kicked out of the bar._

_The bartender helping me._

_And..._

_Baekhyun?_

Yes, Baekhyun's image did flash inside his mind.

_What? How is he even included?_

And the door swung open just in time.

"Hyung! You're awake! Good. Because I still have a date with Lu." It was Sehun, obviously.

Chanyeol clears his throat. "Why are you here? And... How did I end up here?" he asked in a croaked voice.

Sehun snaps his finger. "Ah! That. Last night, Baekhyun hyung called and told me he saw you sleeping inside a telephone booth so he asked me to fetch you there and bring you here because you might get sick..."

And with that, everything that had happened last night flashed back inside his mind.

Everything.

Including the scene where Baekhyun and him kiss passionately.

Where Baekhyun almost gave in.

Almost.

" _I-I'm so sorry, Chanyeol..."_

_"...Stay."_

_"I'm sorry... I-I can't..."_

Chanyeol sighs in exasperation.

***

"Baekhyun." Luhan crosses his arms, giving Baekhyun a suspicious look.

"W-why?" The shorter male gulps.

Luhan takes a closer look on his neck. "Something's off in here," he says, pointing onto the cream-concealed visible skin.

Baekhyun fixes his thick sweater, hiding the skin underneath the cloth, feeling uneasy about the elder's comment.

"W-what?"

Luhan heaves a sigh. "Daehyun and you aren't doing things, right?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm sorry to judge but... Aren't those love bites?"

Baekhyun chokes on his strawberry milk.

"N-no! Hyung, what are you saying?" Baekhyun lied, the tips of his fingertoes getting fidgety.

Luhan rolled his eyes. "It really seems like it, but... Alright those are not hickeys. Whatever."

Baekhyun nipped on his lower lip, sighing in relief, when Luhan suddenly nudges him once again.

"Your lips seemed to be swollen. I mean, yeah, really!"

***

Chanyeol did not go to school for three days. He was sick, and his body pains just won't forsake him.

He already had taken paracetamol and pain relievers but it seems like those are not working well on him. Maybe for a while, but not for long.

He stayed inside his lonesome unit like that, lying weakly on his bed, covered in thick, grey sheets and his heater set in mild.

The kitchen is uncleaned, because of course, he would not be able to tidy things up with his current state.

He couldn't go to the groceries to buy ingredients to cook healthy foods so he is stuck into cooking and eating instant noodles and canned goods which aren't good for his condition at all.

He's totally alone. And no matter how much he wanted to call his friends, he chose not to.

Because not many actually know, Chanyeol cares for his friends and their lives so much. He doesn't want to disturb. He doesn't want to be a burden. And so he remains silent to them.

Though everyone tried to call him, worried, he answered them all, "I'm fine. I was just out of town. I'll come back soon."

Staring blankly on the white ceiling of the four squared room, Chanyeol couldn't help but to hope that Baekhyun would give him a call and ask him if he's all right.

He couldn't help but to hope that the latter was thinking about him too.

He couldn't help but to hope that his hopes will eventually come true.

But his hopes are high.

Too high.

That the message he has just received from Luhan did not even reach an inch of it, not even the tip, because in reality it was the opposite.

**From: Luhan**

**Baekhyun and Daehyun are now dating.**

**Officially.**


	38. Chapter 38

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - E I G H T :  
**H O W  A B O U T  M E ?**

Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Chanyeol, sorely standing cold outside the gates of the house, as the freezing rainfall hit his poor frame. He doesn't have any umbrella with him. He was not wearing a raincoat either, but a plain, pitch black hoodie as his topmost garment.

The petite male's eyebrows met, bemusement surfaced all over him.

_What is he doing here?_

He did not move on his spot for seconds, just staring wide-eyed at the tall figure through the harsh, crystal clear driblets of rain. He was clutching hard on the curtains as he bit his lower lip.

Baekhyun... Don't feel like seeing his face today.

Nor tomorrow. Not even for the next days. Not even in his next life.

It was pretty obvious, how he dislikes Chanyeol alot. Baekhyun thinks he is annoying. He never stops bugging him. For the last three days... Baekhyun is really grateful. Not having Chanyeol around felt incredibly nice. And Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol does not come back again.

But then here he is.

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts when the tall figure lifted up his head, and Baekhyun knew at that moment that he had seen him, for he, himself, clearly saw Chanyeol's face despite the barely average rainfall.

He blinked a few times.

And then cursed upon noticing something.

Chanyeol's car, it is nowhere to be seen.

His breathing hitched.

Hence, he went up to Baekhyun's place by means of walking underneath the benumbing pouring of the heavens, only togged in thin, home clothes and a fucking hoodie.

Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol has gone mad.

Baekhyun's grasp onto the lavender drapery loosened, and he almost immediately closed the window before rushing outside with an umbrella held tightly onto his icy palms and fingers

He ran as quick as he can, and when he finally reached him, he handed him the widely opened umbrella he brought with him.

Chanyeol shifted his gaze onto the thing the smaller's trying to give him, he stared at it for a few seconds, and his eyes were soft, but did not accpet it.

He then retreated his gaze back upon the latter's face that was obscure and misty from the former's vision.

Just when their eyes met, the nonpareil noticed that the look upon Chanyeol's eyes had morphed into somewhat pain and longing, but still halfway filled with warmth and gentleness.

It had Baekhyun furrowing his eyebrows as he stared back onto the burnt umber iris with a frown.

That look on Chanyeol's eyes.

" _Just," He gave him a look of irrecognization, "Just who are you?"_

_"Baekhyun-ah. I-I am sorry, okay? But now I am here to explain everything to you so please stop acting like this."_

_"Acting like what?"_

_"Damn it, Baek! Will you stop?!"_

_"Damn it, Mister! Don't you get it that I don't understand a thing? Don't you get it that I don't know who the hell are you?!"_

Baekhyun parted his lips, about to utter something but stops midway when Chanyeol's eyes seemed to falter.

On the other hand, Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off from the smaller.

He surely missed those pair of beautiful, brown orbs, his beautiful button nose, his beautiful, attractive lips...

He missed staring at them.

This close.

Chanyeol just wished for this face not to disappear from his sight forever.

Him, not to disappear from his friable grasp, forever.

 _Please_.

It was the only thing that keeps him on being sane.

_It's possible, right?_

_As long as I won't let go._

He balled his fist.

"I-Is it true?"

Chanyeol finally shattered the ice. His voice is shivering, as his lips trembled together with his words.

There was a brief silence.

Baekhyun sighs, clueless, and too uninterested to ask. "Go home and take this umbrella with you, Park."

He forcefully gave the handle of the pastel gamp to Chanyeol before turning his heel but Chanyeol was furious, he had caught the midget's wrist in real time. And the former immediately got alarms when he felt the scorching palms of the latter.

He went closer to check on Chanyeol's temperature and found out that the latter has a burning fever.

"C-Chanyeol, y-you are sick..."

But Chanyeol did not listen, as always, and just held on Baekhyun's small wrist, tight, but not tight enough to hurt him. "Is it true that... Daehyun and you... Are already dating?" he breathily asked, manifestly desperate to know the truth.

The smaller felt flustered.

 _He came all the way here just to ask that_?

He let out an exasperated groan and gave a stressful glare towards the taller.

"Chanyeol, you didn't just went all the way here to ask thatㅡ"

"I just did."

Baekhyun hissed, annoyed. "Yes. It is true. Daehyun and I... We are already dating."

" _Daehyun-ah."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"...Go out with me."_

_Daehyun drops his ice cream cone. "Did you just, tell me, 'Yes, I agree to be your boyfriend'?" he inquired clumsily, completely shook upon the petite's sudden statement._

_Baekhyun nodded._

_Daehyun looks so flustered._

_"Am I... Am I being selfish?" Baekhyun asked, worried about the guy's reaction._

_Daehyun shook his head. "N-no! No, you're not. It's just that..." He sighed, "Alright."_

_The puppy softly smiles._

_Daehyun envelops Baekhyun between his arms and said, "I'm happy, Baekhyun. Thank you."_

"Now go home, take this fucking umbrella with you and take some medications. You're a fucking idiot to soak up yourself under the rain when you have a high fever!"

Baekhyun growled at him, but the taller did not budge and pushes the umbrella away instead, drenching the smaller as well.

"Chanyeol!"

"Do you really love him?"

Baekhyun paused. Slowly, he pressed his lips into a thin line. A crease forming in between of his eyebrows.

There was an ephemeral stillness, before the midget scoffed, offended upon the question. He glared at the giant.

"Of course I do! W-What do you think of me?" Baekhyun retorted, anger clearly written across his face.

"Liar," Chanyeol muttered, keeping his gaze steady onto the symmetry infront of him.

"What?"

Chanyeol took a step closer. "You yourself know you don't. Why are you lying?"

Another step, and Baekhyun froze after realizing that Chanyeol is already crying.

The taller leaned in a bit close to his face. "Why do you keep on lying, Baekhyun?" he quietly asked with a puzzled and distraught expression on his face.

Baekhyun roughly shoved him away. "What do you mean? I love Daehyun! And he love me! We love each other, so just stay out of our lives and get over of me!" He breathed heavily for a matter of seconds.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself."

Just as the smaller's about to leave, the younger spoke, halting the former on his track.

"Do you think I'll believe that?"

Baekhyun snickered. His back facing Chanyeol. Keeping everything at bay.

"Do you really think I'd stop chasing you after this?"

"Why are you doing this, Chanyeol?"

He asked in a stone-cold voice.

"Just what are you trying to prove?!"

He finally faced him again.

And Baekhyun's efforts to keep his tears from falling has put to an end.

And despite the unswerving cold drops of water that keeps on streaming down their faces, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun has already surrendered on his emotions.

"That you are being unfair!" Chanyeol yelled back.

Baekhyun didn't know what to say.

"Not just to Daehyun, not just to me, but also to yourself." He treaded nearer the boy.

"You are not this kind of person, Baekhyun. So please, just please."

He tried to touch the elder's face but the latter was fast to step back, shaking his head.

"Just who... Just who are you to say that?! Who do you think you are?!"

It hurts Chanyeol.

It hurts him, seeing how hurt the boy is, because of him.

It hurts so much that it could kill him.

Chanyeol knew that he, himself, is much more broken.

He's much more lonely.

He's much more miserable than what Baekhyun thinks he already is.

And in order to save himself, he must first save Baekhyun.

He must first save the only one who could turn all the tables for him.

To save him, means, to pull him out of that misery, and make him truly happy.

Baekhyun's happiness.

It'd be enough to pull himself through.

"Why would you even care for other people? Why can't you just care for yourself? You shouldn't have done this, all of the pointless things you did! You should've just casted me off! You should've just chose to be happy, than to suffer being a persistent fool you are!"

"I chose to be happy, that's exactly why I am doing this." _This is the right thing._ "And, were you asking me to be selfish? All right, then. I'll be this selfish for once."

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's sodden cheeks and swiftly presses his lips against his.

Baekhyun made attempts to push Chanyeol away, but forthwith fails.

Soon, Baekhyun gave in, closing his eyes and letting the latter's hot lips brush softly against his as he remained unmoving.

Chanyeol knew how much he missed this, kissing the boy like this.

But he's aware of the gloominess piling up inside of him as he pulled him more onto him.

He didn't know why... But it was rather hurting, than pleasing.

When Chanyeol opened his eyes to look at the smaller's face, all he could see was blur, and same goes for the latter.

They were crying all along.

Gently, their lips parted, and Chanyeol carefully pressed his forehead against Baekhyun's, his shivering palm set upon the lower edge of the side of the elder's face.

"You..." Chanyeol smiles, "You are my happiness. You are my everything. So I decided, not to let you go. Never. Because I love you. I love you so much, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun just cried harder.

Slowly, he dragged a hand upwards to cup Chanyeol's fevered cheeks as he looked straight upon the latter's eyes holding lots of emotions.

" _H-how about me, Chanyeol? How about my happiness?"_

Chanyeol stiffed.

"Chanyeol... I want to be happy, too."

"Daehyun... He is my happiness. I am happy being with him. So please, don't take me away from him. D-Don't do anything... I want to be with him. Don't get hurt anymore, and just set me free."

Chanyeol felt his body weaken more than it already is.

And his heart ached more than it already is.

He did not know.

He did not know it was like that.

He did not know that he is the hinder towards Baekhyun's happiness.

"I'm begging you please... Please do that for me."

Chanyeol did not answer.

Or he is rather lost of words to respond.

His hand fell sluggishly on his side as he kept his head stooped down even though Baekhyun has already paced one step back.

Baekhyun tiny smiles through his tears.

Somehow, the heavy raining turned into a fine drizzle.

"O-Oh, the rain finally calmed down." Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol. "S-should I walk you homeㅡ?"

"No. You don't have to."

His voice was rather begging, Baekhyun noticed.

"Okay..."

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dares to look at him.

Chanyeol smiles woefully.

"Can I ask you a favor? After this one, you'll get the happiness you truly deserve..."

"And you'll never get to see me again...."

He languidly raises his right hand.

"I promise."

 


	39. Chapter 39

C H A P T E R  T H I R T Y - N I N E :  
 **H O W  D O  W E  E N D ?**

Right now, the city of Seoul is a complete dissonance, and Chanyeol is lucky enough to find a good place where the city noises are barely heard.

He is inside a small park. It was off the grid, probably because it was old. Only two out of five light posts are lit. But nevertheless, it was pristine, and is surrounded by small trees. It was peaceful. Plain. But he finds the place quite beautiful.

Chanyeol chuckles to himself.

He finally knew how to appreciate the worth and realize the beauty of small things. All thanks to a certain small, flower boy.

Glancing on his wristwatch, he came to perceive that he has been here for already thirty minutes. He briefly looked around as he gnawed on his lower lip.

It really was a chilly night, obviously because of the winter approaching, and he's just too dumb to forget to bring a coat with him when he was just clad in a plain black tee shirt along with his black ripped jeans and white tennis shoes.

Seated by the wooden bench near a nonfunctioning small fountain, he brings his palms together, blows a hot breath and rubs it against each other until he produces heat. He constantly does this to keep himself from freezing as he patiently waits for a certain someone.

His gaze remained locked on the ground, running his fingers along the seams of his pants as he lingered on his spot.

Until an hour passed.

The air just got colder, and his tired eyes stung.

His warm hopes were slowly getting cold as well, and his heart, as much as he tried not to bear it in mind, it keeps on aching.

Albeit, all the same, he stayed.

_It'll be the last, anyway._

Half an hour before the clock strikes twelve, a pair of  mint coloured rubber shoes finally came into Chanyeol's view.

He carefully rose on his feet and stood diffidently infront of Baekhyun, who was, at the moment, practically shoving his working cap inside his knapsack with an irritated expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry for being late," the elder began, sighing,  before stirring his weary gaze to Chanyeol, "Taehyung arrived later than usualㅡ"

Baekhyun is suddenly cut off.

Chanyeol is hugging him.

His heart stops beating for a moment.

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiles a little, slowly pulling the midget's frame more onto him. For coming."

Squished like a doll, Baekhyun felt uneasy. Struggling his way out, he muttered silently, "C-Chanyeol, what do think you're doing?"

"You're late for nearly two hours and thirty minutes."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? This should serve as your payment for making me wait that long," Chanyeol murmured back, gingerly pressing a palm against the back of the brunet's neck to rest the latter's head against his shoulder. "At least be considerate, Byun."

Chanyeol softly smiles when the flower boy quietly scoffed, howbeit stopped from squirming and surrendered in the hug.

Pleased, he lifted a hand and tenderly brushed his fingers through the soft strands of Baekhyun's espresso hair that was slightly touching his chin.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, although not hugging back, found himself sighing in the warmth and relaxing under his touch.

Knowing that the giant had waited for him that long, guilt rushed through him. So he decided to just let Chanyeol hug him.

But then, a time came where it seemed like the taller got no plans of pulling back, so Baekhyun already called out. "Chanyeol."

"Hmm."

Baekhyun groaned, wanting to be set free but nonetheless not moving an inch. "Chanyeol..."

"It's so cold in here, isn't it?" Those words shakily escaped from the taller's lips as he tightened his arms around Baekhyun a bit more.

The petite-framed boy took a deep breath and muttered a small, "Yeah" as he unconsciously closed his eyes.

"Guess I really am damn lucky to even forget my coat." Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun only nodded softly against his shoulder.

 _Wait_. His eyes cracked open. _What_?

It took him seconds before the taller's statement had completely sunk in his mind.

_Why didn't I realize earlier?_

_He waited for me all the time wearing only this?_

_At this kind of weather?_

_Well, of course! He'll be cold!_

The denseness indeed annoyed Baekhyun.

It annoyed him for he felt even more guilty.

"Fucking stupid," Baekhyun murmured, rolling his eyes although the other male couldn't see.

Chanyeol laughed quietly. "I heard that."

"Good, you're supposed to hear that anyway. Want to hear it again?" Baekhyun places his hands on both of his shoulders, lifted his heels for his mouth to draw near Chanyeol's ears and flatly said, "You are so stupid, Chanyeol. Do you know that?"

  
Chanyeol chuckled. "Of course, of course I know that," he answered quietly, sighing, before dubiously untangling his long arms from the brunet's waist and parting his exhausted self from the dainty physique.

The tall male ignores the irked frown plastered upon the shorter male's lips with a smile. 

Baekhyun kept murmuring 'stupid giant', 'how can someone be this stupid', and so on not forgetting to utter the word 'stupid' at least once in his every phrase, but Chanyeol doesn't pay attention at all.

Heaving a shaky hand, he attempted to fix the fringe falling on the latter's eyes to have a better view of his face, but Baekhyun, as if a reflex, quickly took a few steps backwards, leaving the careful hands stretched on the foggy air. He threw him a glare. "D-don't do that."

Chanyeol smiles at him. "I just want to see your face."

Baekhyun was caught off-guard by that, but he kept a straight face to paper over the surfacing brunt. Not looking away, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and muttered, "What do I do to you."

 _No, Baekhyun._ The other male remarked at the back of his head as he stared deeply and through Baekhyun's eyes which were staring back at him as if analyzing his features with his eyebrows scrunched. _What did you do to me?_

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun softly called out after seconds of deafening silence.

Chanyeol hums and throws him a waiting look.

The shorter male once again skimmed his eyes upon the other male's face.

Somnolent and slightly reddish eyes presumably from sleeplessness and cold. Dark and deep visible rings right below. Face alot paler than usual. Bluish, chapped and shivering lips.

He looked very unwell.

And Baekhyun's hands were suddenly turning into fists as a sudden surge of a certain feeling occured inside of him.

Chanyeol tiny smiles again. "What is it?"

A certain feeling that he is well acquainted with. A certain feeling that had always frightened him.

His heart.

It was.

Aching.

And the ache inside his chest gets even more terrible and painful the more he keep his eyes fixated on his smiling face.

He unknowingly presses a palm against his chest, right infront of his heart. 

It felt like it's being wringed inside.

And it hurts so much, he couldn't breathe.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol steps forward, concerned about the brunet suddenly spacing out. "Are you alright?" Step. "Baek, what's wrongㅡ"

He was about to take another step but Baekhyun beckoned him to stop using the hand that was clutching on his chest earlier.

"I-I'm fine." He gives off a small smile to reassure the taller, but wasn't able to look at him directly upon the eyes.

Chanyeol's forehead creased. "But you were clutching on your chest. Please tell me what's going onㅡ"

"I said I'm fine," Baekhyun deadpanned. He was taking in small breaths incessantly when Chanyeol's flustered gaze met his.

The eye contact lasted for no one knows how many seconds and the brunet was the first to cop out of it.

He turned to flatten his wrinkled inner shirt and fix his red bomber jacket topping it.

"So," he cleared his throat, finally returning his gaze back at the taller after completely gathering himself together, "What is it you are supposed to tell me now?"

Chanyeol only deeply and incisively stares at him. Perplexity drawn across his visage. His mouth completely shut.

Baekhyun heaves a deep sigh."Chanyeol,"

The latter nods, snapping out of the whirlpool of confusion and worries.

Licking his dried lips, he averts his gaze from the shorter male to the flickering light post right behind the latter, thinking of how he would begin.

"Aren't you," Chanyeol starts off, reconveying his eyes back to the nonpareil, "Aren't you curious of what really happened months ago?"

It was the brunet's turn to be silent. He was taken aback by that.

Baekhyun eased his gullet after a short moment of stillness . "No," he shook his head, "I'm not."

"Don't you want to know?"

The shorter male raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Why not?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "What happened months ago doesn't matter to me anymore. It was all in the past. My forgotten past to be specific. And to tell you in all honesty, it doesn't feel like I need to remember something from it, at all." He half-heartedly smiles. "Trust me."

"What if I tell you right now that it's what I asked you to came for?" the taller stated as stern as the look he has been bestowing to the other male.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you are thinking."

The shorter male blinks a couple of times. He nibbles on the insides of his cheeks briefly before giving a flat response. "Then I better go home now."

He had almost brushed past Chanyeol when the latter catches his wrist. Baekhyun exasperately looks at Chanyeol and to his wrist then back to the latter. He shuts his eyes close. "Let me go, pleaseㅡ"

"Please, Baekhyun," Chanyeol shakily muttered. His expressive eyes begging as he looked directly upon the brunet's orbs. "Please, listen."

Baekhyun clenched his jaw. "I don't want to know anything, Chanyeol," he firmly resolves before withdrawing his wrist back from the latter's hands with so much force that harshness is no longer foreign from it.

"Baekhyun."

He was ballpark three steps away when Chanyeol suddenly called his name.

And no, he didn't want to stop, but his body contradicts as it stills the moment the younger's lethargic voice had resonated his earshot.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, felt like he was digging his own grave, a willing victim of a reckless murder.

He had pledged to himself that he's not going to leave the shorter male's side not until he knew everything.

And actually, he had receive lots of opportunity to tell Baekhyun everything, but he chose to throw those good chances away just to keep the warmth in his soul ㅡ just to keep him alive.

Now that he thought of it, he felt the urge to laugh, a mirthless one, because right now, it seems like he's terminating his very own life.

He could have let him walk away. He could have not called his name to stop him. He could've just chose to do those things, but he didn't.

He doesn't want to be that selfish anymore.

Later on, everything will fall into the right places.

Later on, he'll be a complete stranger to Baekhyun.

Later on, he'll let go of the very first person who tamed the beast inside of him and made him believe that love still exists. The very first person who brought light to his dark path and the very first person who found his heart, and made him fall this hard.

It'll be hard for sure. He knew it would hurt so much.

But he also know that the indescribable aching of his heart would be worth it, because it's for him ㅡ for Baekhyun.

Even if it meant that he has to live every second of his life soaking under a raging storm.

Perhaps the punishment of pain he felt from the past is not yet enough. Perhaps he has to suffer more for hurting Baekhyun over and over again.

Or perhaps, they are just not bound to be together.

And truthfully, even if it crushes his very core, Chanyeol believed that it's the third one.

"Please," Chanyeol weakly pleads, his fists clenching on his sides as he kept his tears at bay, "Let me make you happy."

The words that slipped past Chanyeol's mouth reverberated inside Baekhyun's head. He could feel the pulse on his temples as his eyebrows furrowed in confusionㅡcompletely oblivious of the taller male's point.

The urge to run away from Chanyeol right now was strong.

He badly wanted to go home, slip into his comforts and nod off as he forgets everything that had happened and all he had heard tonight.

But the fact that he is downright clueless about what he was talking aboutㅡthat has something to do for his damn sakeㅡmanaged to keep him static on his spot.

Sighing, he whips back around to face Chanyeol. "What does that supposed to mean?" he asked, voice a bit hesitant.

Chanyeol sadly smiles at him. "You want me out of your life, right? Then give me this chance to tell everything to you, give me this chance to let you know the truth... And I'll give you the chance to be... To be happy."

Baekhyun's hands that were clutching on his knapsack's straps tightened.

"I," he takes a deep breath, trying to keep his breathing under control, "I don't get it. It doesn't, it doesn't make sense at all. I think, I r-really need to go."

Call him stupid. He doesn't really care. Because, didn't he really get it?

He quietly pivots his heel, and just when he's about to go off, Chanyeol speaks again.

"Baekhyun, stop making it hard for the both of us..." Chanyeol softly says, but enough for him to to hear.

Baekhyun feels it again. The burning, constricting feeling settling inside his chest. And he feels something warm brimming on the corners of his eyes as he kept himself from turning back around.

"If you won't listen to me right now, then I'll have to stick around you until you finally decide to hear me out, and within that expanse of time, I won't definitely just stand there doing nothing about your relationship with Daehyun..." He trails off shortly for Baekhyun to think about it, watching his small back rise and fall beyond those muted seconds. "Now tell me..."

"You don't want that, do you?"

Baekhyun silently gasped upon the sudden, furious clench of his heart.

_What is this? I don't want this! Get it out of my chest, please!_

Sheering back around, he angrily yells at him, "Of course, I don't want that!"

"Tell me you want me to disappear."

"I want you to just disappear!"

"Tell me you want me gone."

Baekhyun's eyes were glossy.

"I want you gone, Chanyeol..."

The younger crestfallenly smiles at him. "Then hear me out. Just, just deal with this once. And you'll get what you want..."

A long, defeaning silence descends over them. And Baekhyun initiated to break the ice.

"I'm going to listen," he austerely says, still not facing Chanyeol. "But I want you to... Turm around. Can you do that?"

Chanyeol's forehead wrinkled. He wanted to ask why, but he held back himself from doing so thinking that Baekhyun might take back his decision if he asked another question, he decided to just keep the conundrum to himself and turn around with a reluctant "Sure."

Baekhyun then quietly turned about. Facing Chanyeol's back, he inched forward until he's near enough.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, releasing a fog between his lips. It felt colder, he had noticed.

"It was a false alarm," he began, freezing hands on either side of his asthenic frame. "I had mistaken you as my half brother..."

The brunet's lowered head shoots up. Did he hear it right?

"How did you even come up with that?"

"There was one time when I saw a picture inside your wallet..."

_His eyes then found something on the car floor._

_He carefully reached for it._

_'Baekhyun's wallet.._

_Chanyeol opened the billfold wihout much thoughts. Credit cards, certain paper bills, a strawberry-flavored candy and a picture of someone were the contents of his wallet._

_He eyed the picture intently for the woman smiling on the photo is familiar. Really, really familiar._

"I thought I was just hallucinating when I saw my mother's smiling face on it. Even though its already fading and the face of the woman is somewhat blur, they really are the same. And it actually took me alot of courage to ask you..."

" _Who is she? And, what's her name?"_

_"She's my mother," Baekhyun smiled a little, "And her name is Park Hyechan."_

"Park Hyechan." Chanyeol smiles to himself. "That is my mother's name, too."

Baekhyun gulps the thick lump on his throat, his tight, clutching hands on the strap of his bag straited even more.

"Those are really small, but concise facts to consider. But I'm not contented yet. I want to be a hundred percent certain about the horrible thought I was led to, so I decided to find out things by myself. I was gone for days because I went to visit the old house where I spent my childhood years and stayed there for awhile as I figure out the truth on my own, hoping that I was wrong."

Baekhyun just listens, completely disregarding the painful throbbing of his head as he tries absorb everything that Chanyeol is saying that is actually slipping out of his mouth crystal clear but reaching his ears jumbled, obscure.

"I searched the whole place, and then I found the picture that I used to put in a frame and hang on the wall of my room. It's a picture mother gave me when I was still small. And I remember her telling me that the kid in the picture..."

_She grinned a little as she showed his son a picture of a cute little boyㅡlike him, exhibited inside her wallet._

_"He is your brother. What can you say about him?"_

_"Whoa! I want to see him and play cars and autobots with him!"_

_"When will I see him?"_

_"I-I'm sorry, son, you can't."_

_"But I really, really want to meet him!" he cried._

_His mother smiled woefully. "So do I."_

"I didn't know what that mean. But I promised to myself that I will find him. I will surely do..."

_He fondly stared upon the picture of his brother._

_"Because mother won't tell me where you are, I'll find you myself when I grow up!"_

Chanyeol then takes something from his bagpack, screws around in conflict and hands it to the brunet which the latter indecisively took.

The moment Baekhyun landed his eyes upon the picture on top of a small box he was holding, he felt stiffed on his spot. He couldn't move. It was as if he was glued by the feet and paralyzed at the same time.

The small boy in the picture is none other than him.

None other than Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol warmly smiles at him, as his first tear fell and rolled down his cheek. "And I did. I really did."

Baekhyun just stared at the picture for no one knows how long while Chanyeol at the former who later on looks up at him with his lips quivering and eyes threatening a rainstorm.

Unable to handle the scene before him, Chanyeol winds back around, his breathing pace rapid.

"A-After finding out, I got lost, and I hated myself. I didn't know what to do..." Chanyeol didn't realize the hot tears that were streaming down his face as the scenes relive at the back of his mind. "I wanted to hurt myself. I'm so scared."

"I'm so scared that if you knew about it, you would never forgive me... And hate me to death. I-I'm so scared that once you knew, you would be disgusted to what we had, to yourself – I'm scared that you might hate and want to hurt yourself, too. And I don't want that to happen, Baekhyun..."

And the brunet's dam broke

"So I decided not to tell you. I-I can't, I can't bear to see you suffering as well. It's..." He bit his lower lip to keep his sobs. "It's all right for me to suffer alone."

Baekhyun's heart is clenching. Clenching too hard inside his chest that it's almost suffocating.

"The night I came back, you were with Jongin. I knew you weren't doing anything wrong. I knew you so much and I trust you, Baekhyun. I believe in you. But I had to lie, and act like the careless Chanyeol I am before." The taller male felt his head spinning, probably due to the coldness, but nonetheless ignored it.

Chanyeol locked his jaw. "I hurt you."

Baekhyun shuts his eyes, lifting a hand and pressing it hard against his mouth.

"And hurt you. And hurt you." Chanyeol's voice wavered at the last three words, and he had to take small breaths to regain his voice. "Just like before. Because I want you to think that I am still that heartless monster you knew. That I still am not the one you truly deserve. That I still am not the one you should be giving love, trust and worth. That I should be burried at the back of your mind."

The brunet never averted his gaze from Chanyeol's back as he sobbed uncontrollably loud against his palm.

"The next morning after that night, I took my flight to states. and it was just then when I found out I am not mother's real son, which is too late for me to know now."

Thick silence followed, reserved for the sounds of their snivels and sharp gasps for air.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all of these beforehand..."

The shorter one rips his gaze away from Chanyeol's jerking shoulders and conveyed his head downwards, trying to keep his convulsive sighs low.

Another short icy silence falls over them, and Chanyeol rends it.

"Baekhyun..."

The taller's cold hands morphed into fists.

"I'm sorry."

Baekhyun clenched his teeth.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. Countless times. I'm so sorry for making you cry. C-countless times. I'm so sorry for all the heart aches... For all the tears," Chanyeol managed to say between short sudden breaths.

"Because of me, you almost died in that accident. Because of me, I almost lost you."

The brunet's legs felt weak, and he's afraid that he could fall on his feet anytime now.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Baekhyun."

This hurts. ThisㅡEverything that is happening right now hurts so bad. But what hurts the most at the moment was hearing the other male's soft whimpers and out of hand sobs right behind him.

He wanted to hug him.

To kiss the tears away.

To tell him "Everything is going to be okay."

Even though it certainly won't for him.

But he didn't. Instead, he settled on the safest thing to do for the time being.

Without anymore second thoughts, he turned to him and deliberately held out both of his arms to reach the glistening, flushed cheeks. With tender strokes of his thumb, he wipes the streaming tears off of the petite male's face.

"Stop crying, it makes me want to hug you. You wouldn't like that, right? Shush now, please? Baekhyun... Please?" he pleaded, when he himself couldn't stop crying too. "It hurts so much seeing you like this..."

But Baekhyun's tears were like waterfalls. He couldn't stop. His heart seems to be shattering over and over again. Seems to keep crushing inside his chest.

It was painful.

So painful he could faint any minute now as he stared straight into Chanyeol's satiny eyes that were petting wounded tears as well.

He didn't know.

He didn't know Chanyeol suffered more than him.

He didn't know Chanyeol is suffering more than him.

Baekhyun thought wrong.

He actually thought that Chanyeol left him because of that petty and stupid reason. He actually thought that he's that unreasonable person. He actually thought that he didn't love him for real.

That he deserved to be forgotten.

So he acted like he really did forgot him. Everything about him, about them.

Yes, he doesn't have an amnesia.

He had tricked everyone.

Even he, himself.

However, Chanyeol already knew.

He knew that Baekhyun was just pretending.

And it was just recently when he understands why.

That he didn't want to suffer further. That he didn't want to remember how Chanyeol scarred him for lifeㅡhow he basically died inside.

And just when his afterlife pioneers, he suddenly resurfaces out of nowhere, pulling Baekhyun back into the whirlpool of knives he had been through.

Reviving the fresh scars.

The excruciating pain on his heart.

Threatening his life yet again.

And it's still because of him.

He realizes that just lately.

That was why earlier, he was really eager to tell Baekhyun all the things he must know.

Because he can not bear to see him in distress anymore.

He doesn't want to kill him again.

All he wanted right now is for him to be happy.

And Baekhyun won't be as long as Chanyeol's around, making him remember all the pain he has given to him. He needed to be truly and completely forgotten.

He has to be.

"I-I am actually going to leave the country again. But this time for good. I have to get over you, b-because that's what you wanted." Chanyeol's lips cracked a small smile as he continued to thumb the tears on Baekhyun's cheeks.

"I know, Baek. I know you were pretending all this time," he states and Baekhyun cried even harder. Setting his gaze off of Chanyeol's face.

"B-but don't worry." The taller desperately catches his eyes. "It's okay. I understand you."

Baekhyun doesn't say anything.

He just stares at Chanyeol's tear-drenched face as he noisily cried.

_I'm sorry, too, Chanyeol._

After a long minute of painstakingly looking at him, the brunet finally lops his eyes off of the latter's and then starts to resist the hands that were cupping his cheeks.

Chanyeol fathomed what Baekhyun wanted when the latter turned his face to the side. Faintheartedly, he lets go of him, returning both of his hands on his sides.

He'd keep his promise.

But for the very last time.

He would like to try again.

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun cranes his neck up to meet Chanyeol's afflicted orbs. And just like him, the latter appears as if he could not stop the downpour coming from his eyes.

"Will you," Chanyeol breaths, cimmerian eyes looking down on the morbid ones, "Will you please stop me from leaving? I won't hesitate to cancel my flight rightaway if you ask me to..." he said as he harshly shed tears, not bothering to rub any of them off.

Baekhyun just stared upon Chanyeol's pitiful state as he cried and sobbed loudly.

It seems like he can not do anything, like he can just cry his heart out right now.

Watching as the other fall in front of his own eyes.

"P-Please tell me, Baekhyun. Is this what what you really wanted? Is this... The choice you made?" he asked with a tremulous voice.

And for a second, the brunet thought he just heard the sound his heart.

Breaking.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

He looked.

So broken.

So damaged.

Baekhyun vastly wanted to speak right now.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't find his voice.

He couldn't find the right words.

He couldn't, and he felt terrified.

Terrified that he won't be able to find his voice and the right words to say before it's too late.

Before the chances are gone.

A scraping jeans.

Baekhyun's grasp on the box tensed, his eyes widening in shock.

  
"C-Chan.." a little, cracked voice escaped from his lips.

  
Chanyeol is on his knees. His open palms sagging on his sides as he let the tears cascade down his features in a blistering pace.

"P-please tell me you don't want me to go, that I can still be your happiness, that you still want me. Please," He looks up on him, and Baekhyun's very core crushes at the sight, "Tell me that you still love me..."

And at that point, Chanyeol knew, he is already grinding himself into pieces and surrendering into his downfall.

He waited.

Well aware that he had gone far.

Because he's waiting again.

He's waiting yet again for Baekhyun who just stares at him as continuous tears flood his visage.

He's waiting yet again for Baekhyun who's not going to say itㅡthe words he wanted to hear.

But that's okay since he's not going to wait for long. After a long minute, he thought, _This is enough_. He knew it. But at least, he tried.

Feeling every fiber of his body gone listless, Chanyeol wearily stands up on his feet.

Their gazes met and Baekhyun's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach when Chanyeol flashed him a rather sorrowful smile.

"That box you were holding," the taller piped up with a hoarse voice. "It has mother's letters for you, so read them. If you want to visit her, the address is written on a paper inside."

Chanyeol can not tell him the truth point-blank as he's afraid to witness an even more broken Baekhyun. He knew he won't be able to withstand it anymore. Absurd because the latter actually already knew.

There was short silence before the taller takes the box from his hands and sitting it on the bench to pull him close for a warm, calming embrace. He soothes a hand across the brunet's back, burying his face on the crook of his neck. He then whispers against the skin, "I'm letting you go now, Baekhyun."

The brunet bit his lip, trying to keep it low, but he just can't.  He had cried so much tonight... Why isn't he running out of tears? He asked to himself as he sobbed against the giant's chest.

The warmth lasted for a minute. Chanyeol pulled back with a tight-lipped smile on his lips. He gingerly cups his face. "I wish you all the happiness," he murmured, smiling through the blurriness.

Chanyeol then leaned in to press a long, delicate kiss on his forehead and Baekhyun's watery eyes involuntarily closed.

"I love you, Baekhyun..." he softly whispered against his temples, before stepping on his side and walking past by him with quick steps.

Leaving Baekhyun alone, crying his heart out.

”I’ll miss you, Baekhyun.”

Grimly clearing the tears off of his face, Chanyeol hurriedly wend his way, doing his very best not to stumble on his feet.

Cold winds burnt his skin. But he couldn't mind anymore.

As never have he ever felt so drained like this.

So lifeless.

_I did the right thing. Did I?_

Chanyeol's question forthwith falls out of his mind when a warm palm suddenly grabs his hand that soon forced him to turn around.

And after he did, soft lips met his.

The taller male watches as Baekhyun ethereally close his eyes, Chanyeol following suit.

Their lips danced in a passionate sync. It felt so perfect. Seemed so faultless.

Baekhyun pulls away breathless, before saying the words he thought would never slip out of the brunet's lips:

"I don't want you to go, Chanyeol. We can still be happy, and happier. I still want you here beside me, Yeol..."

_"I still love you more than anything."_


	40. Chapter 40

C H A P T E R  F O R T Y :

**F I N A L**

 

"Hey, Yeol? Can I get these gummies?"

Chanyeol nods.

"How about these mallows?"

"Hmm."

"Popping candy! Can I get one too?"

He sighed.

Baekhyun looks at him worriedly. "Is there a problem?"

Chanyeol just shook his head, not bothering to look at him in the eyes before turning the cart around.

The shorter male just shrugged before following his boyfriend.

"Would you like some ice cream in a tub?"

Chanyeol looks at him. "Why?"

The midget's forehead creased. "Because I'm craving for it?"

The giant rolled his eyes before shifting back his gaze in front.

"Just get whatever you want," he says dismissively.

Baekhyun is confused as to why the latter is acting like this, ever since this morning. He doesn't know why.

 _What did I do wrong this time?_ He asked himself as he tried to remember all of what he had done this morning up to now.

 _Uh, maybe last night?_ He blinks. _Definitely not. We slept together and woke up hugging each other._

He was busy thinking what could have he done wrong when Chanyeol snaps at him.

"Thought you're getting ice cream?"

Baekhyun throws him a puzzled look.

"Alright." He sighed and made him hand the push cart. "I'll go get it. What flavor would you like?"

He sounds so irritated.

"V-vanilla."

Chanyeol turns his back and ran to the frozen section.

The shorter male huffed as he shifted his gaze ahead.

His eyes widened when he realized they were already lined in the cashier and he's the next one.

His fingers fidgetted as he pushed the cart nearer.

He badly wanted to call Chanyeol's name out loud right now.

"Goodmorning Sir."

He just smiled nervously and looked around to see if Chanyeol's already back. But the horror, the last item is about to get punched yet he's not back yet.

"Holy shit," he muttered a little bit too loud that the cashier stops to look at him in bewilderment.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"N-no..."

"What's wrong?"

Baekhyun bit his lip as he looked to the person next to him apologetically and back to the concerned cashier. "Is it okay if I call someone out... From here?"

The latter's eyebrows met, but a smile made its way to her lips. "But why is that, sir?"

"Y-you see," He laughs awkwardly, scratching his nape, "My boyfriend ran to get some ice cream and he isn't here yet and I've got nothing with me right now to payㅡ"

"Oh, okay, sir. I get it."

"So, c-can I?"

The cashier nods.

"It's really loud though..."

"No problem, Sir."

Baekhyun thanked her before cupping the sides of his mouth. He takes a deep breath. "CHANYEOL!"

As if on cue, Chanyeol, in knitted eyebrows, came running to him. Holding five tubs of vanilla ice cream.

The cashier greets Chanyeol and started punching the newly brought items.

"What was that?"

"The what?"

"You called me out loud."

Baekhyun clears his throat. "What took you so long? And why did you bought so many? We can't finish all these..."

The giant scoffed before rolling his eyes yet again at him, not bothering to answer any of his questions. "Whatever."

Chanyeol paid the amount and took the receipt before he leaves Baekhyun struggling to carry the grocery bags.

When he reaches the parking lot, Chanyeol has already gone to his car.

"What the fuck?" he says as he sees the car deporting the place.

He quickly moves on his feet, trying to approach Chanyeol with large bags on his hands. "Chanyeol!" he calls out but to his disappointment, he won't hear him.

He just stops when a car almost hit him.

He unhands everything and panted on his knees.

The driver's head comes out of the window and is surprised to see the person his car almost bumped on to.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyuns looks up to see the person.

"Daehyun."

The guy waved happily and parked the car in an empty slot before coming out of the vehicle with a guy almost having the same height as him.

They headed towards Baekhyun with a smile on Daehyun's lips.

"Hey, Baek! How are you? Isn't that Chanyeol's car? Why are you running after him? Did he leave you?"

Baekhyun sweetly smiles at him and to the guy beside him. "Before everything else," he suddenly reaches and twists his ears, "Your car almost hit me!"

"Ah! Baekhyunee, it hurts!"

Baekhyun retreats his hand back after he felt the satisfaction.

The guy pouted, touching his ears. "I'm sorry, Baek. I didn't see you coming, really!"

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at him, nonetheless he is smiling.

"Anyway, this is Youngjae, Youngjae meet Baekhyun."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too. I've heard alot about you." Baekhyun smiles.

Youngjae looks at Daehyun weirdly as the eldest give him a playful look.

"B-Baek! You're still not answering my questions!" a blushing Daehyun blurts out.

Baekhyun laughs.

After all, Daehyun realizes he wasn't really in love with Baekhyun. And the latter is more than happy to know that. The younger just happened to find comfort in him, that's why maybe he thought what he's feeling for Baekhyun is something romantic.

Baekhyun apologized, for somewhat, trying to use him to forget Chanyeol. Daehyun, however, apologized as well. Telling him that he is actually missing someone that time, someone that is not Baekhyun at all.

Someone that is apparently the guy beside him right now. His long-time bestfriend he kept talking about finally came back from Japan.

"Baekhyun!"

"Oh, what is it again?"

Daehyun frowns at him. "What happened to you and Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun felt the hissy fit once again. He sneered.

"Well, I don't really have any idea why is he being like this again."

Daehyun clicks his tongue.

"Think about it. You must have done something."

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. "Or not."

Daehyun and Youngjae offered him a ride but Baekhyun declines because they just arrived, and he doesn't want to bother. The two bid him goodbyes and so the eldest before he started his quite long walk home.

***

He's almost half-way near his destination when he spots Chanyeol's car in front of a first-class cafe.

Carrying the heavy grocery bags in his hands, he comes inside the place with a displeased look on his face.

Though his back is facing him, he easily found his boyfriend as he's the only one sitting alone in one corner.

He walks towards his place and sat in front of him. Chanyeol wasn't surprised at all to see him.

"So who's your date?" Baekhyun asked, smiling in a mocking manner.

Chanyeol doesn't look at him.

Baekhyun nibbled on his lower lip.

"You know what?"

The giant finally locks gaze with him.

"This is quite sickening."

He sees Chanyeol's eyes falter upon looking at him.

"You know, you, being this annoying and all with no apparent reasonㅡ"

The taller one stands up with a grim look on his face. He walked towards the counter and took the box of cake from the smiling crew. "Enjoy your Vanilla Berry Cheesecake, Sir!"

Baekhyun hastily follows him to his car, wanting to just leave the bags to him and leave after. He's so upset he just don't want to see his face for a while.

When Chanyeol harshly takes the groceries from Baekhyun's hands, he immediately steps forward in attempt to take off, but then the younger's hand quickly catches his wrist.

"I don't want to go with you!"

"You are going with me."

"I don't want to! I hate you!"

"I hate you too but I want you to go with me!"

Baekhyun resisted but Chanyeol overshadowed his strength. He was forced to sit beside him.

The car engine started with the both of them having a distorted faces. Clearly upset of each other.

Baekhyun's arms were crossed against his chest as he kept his eyes straight.

"This is so annoying..." Baekhyun grumbled.

"And so are you."

The shorter male looks at him angrily.

"Shall I break up with you?"

Chanyeol glances at him. It was brief but Baekhyun caught how cold his eyes were.

"What the fuck, Byun Baekhyun?"

"No. What the fuck, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sighs in exasperation.

"Just shut it, Baek."

"You think you can just order me like that?!"

"Baek..." He momentarily massaged his temples.

"WELL, HELL NO! FUCK EVERYTHING YOU DO FUCK EVERYTHING YOU SAY FUCK YOUㅡ"

Chanyeol suddenly stops the car. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BAEKHYUN!"

A teary-eyed Baekhyun faces the road once again, pursing his lips completely.

***

"Why didn't you bring me home," Baekhyun coldly asked upon reaching the parking lot of the condominium.

"I don't want to," Chanyeol answers him with the same manner before he takes the key and slips out of the car. He closes the car door with a loud thud, startling Baekhyun who's still inside.

Chanyeol opens the compartment at the back and takes the grocery bags and the sweet stuff he bought.

He waited for Baekhyun to do the same before heading towards the back entrance with the shorter male silently following him from behind.

The elevator ride seemed to be so long today. Funny, because when they do things, it seemed to be so short.

Just like earlier, Chanyeol walked ahead of Baekhyun after reaching his unit's floor.

Chanyeol sighed, still thinking about what happened earlierㅡwhat Baekhyun has said.

After typing his passcode, he turned the knob and opened the door.

The lights were all turned off.

And then as he steps forward,

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Chanyeol!"

The dumbfuck fam is all here.

Having confetti poppers.

Party hats.

Balloons.

Cake.

Presents.

A "Happy Birthday Asshole" banner.

Baekhyun's jaw dropped as it all finally sinks in and everything that had happened made sense.

Chanyeol telling him that he's very blessed to have him and he couldn't ask for more the moment they wake up.

Chanyeol bringing him to the grocery to buy ingredients he'll need 'cause he'll be cooking today. (He's giving Baekhyun a clue.)

Chanyeol getting lots of ice cream.

Chanyeol getting a Cake.

And Chanyeol...

Being all grouchy and annoyed at him because he.

Baekhyun gulps and bites his lips.

He forgot his birthday.

The crowd went silent as they realizes that something is wrong with the two newcomer.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in his peripheral view, from his shoulder, then back at the people in front of him who are now looking at them in such turmoil.

He sighed and walked past by them. He dropped all the stuffs on the dining table before locking himself in his bedroom.

Baekhyun felt as if all his strength has deserted him. He silently closed the door and walked towards the group whose faces are wearing the look of concern for them.

"What happened, Baekhyun?" Luhan comes up to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"Luhan hyung...." Baekhyun sighed in the hug. "I messed up."

***

"So you forgot his birthday..."

Baekhyun nodded, looking all guilty.

Sehun interrupts. "But that was such an immature reason for him to treat us this way." He huffs in disappointment.

"Right. It should be just you he's angry with!" Zitao added.

"Look at all these efforts. All of these have turned into waste!"

"Lemon Cheesecake will be so sad because of Chanyeol! He shall be condemned!"

The both of them agreed upon each other's claims.

Xiumin hits the two.

"Ah, what's that for, hyung?"

"How can you do this to me, hyung?"

Kyungsoo glared, shutting them.

"What is it again, Baek?"

"W-well, actually, I made it worse," Baekhyun said as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I got angry at him, 'cause I thought he's being unreasonable again. I told him, how sickening his routines are, and I told him, how annoying he is, told him I hate him, and fuck everything he does, everything he says. Also,"

" _Shall I break up with you?"_

He gulped.

"I asked him if I should b-break up with him."

Luhan gasped.

Yifan shook his head as he click his tongue, Junmyeon does the same.

"That's... One hell of a case," Chen uttered, completely flabbergasted.

"Really absurd, Byun Baekhyun. Really absurd," Jongin added.

The puppy pouts. "I know..."

"So what are you going to do?" Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow at him.

Baekhyun blinks. "I-I don't know..."

Xiumin taps his shoulder. "He loves you. For real. So calm down, because he'll forgive you."

"We can't meddle with this problem of the two of you this time." Junmyeon gives him an apologetic smile. "But remember this, its you and him versus the problem, not you versus him."

Everyone agrees. "Yeah, all you have to do right now, is to apologize, Baek. You've changed him. He'll listen." Yixing grins at him.

Baekhyun hopefully smiles back at them. "Thank you for the reminder, Xiumin hyung, Suho hyung. Lay hyung. Thank you, all of you."

Leaving all the surprise stuffs on the living room, everyone bid him goodbye.

"Just calls us when he finally decides to celebrate!" Chen shouts on his face before closing the door.

Silence.

Baekhyun treaded towards Chanyeol's bedroom. When he turned the knob, he found out it was locked.  He knocked three times. "Chanyeol..."

No response.

He knocks again, a bit harder this time. "Chanyeol."

Still, no response.

"Chanyeol, please don't be mad for long," he said, his voice a little shaky.

He stayed there, in-front of his door.

"Chanyeol, unlock the door, please? I want to talk to you," he begged. "Yeol, please?"

He hears light footsteps.

A click.

The door creaked open.

Baekhyun felt his heart ache when he saw Chanyeol's eyes that are red from crying.

His lips quivered. Without anymore thoughts, he ran to him and encircled his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol," he cried. "I-I didn't mean everything I've said! I'm just really upset because you suddenly left me clueless. But now I understand. I'm really sorry. It's all my fault... How could I forget your birthday?"

He was sobbing so hard, even more the moment Chanyeol caressed his back.

When the taller won't say anything, he pulls away and stares at the younger's face. "W-will you forgive me?"

Chanyeol warmly smiles at him as he pats him on the head. "It hurts, but I love you," he whispers.

Baekhyun couldn't help but to tiptoe and kiss his lover.

The taller male smiles fondly onto the kiss, as he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tears of happiness.

He wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist whilst the latter puts his arm around his neck, pulling each other closer for more.

Not breaking the sweet contact, they proceed to the bed, not forgetting to close the door before they do so.

Baekhyun's back landed on the soft mattress royally, making him squeak in giddiness. Chanyeol stops kissing him and chuckles at his cuteness.

He stared at the beautiful sight before him like he's some kind of a phenomenal masterpiece. Especially when Baekhyun smiled at him.

"Baekhyun..."

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol smiles.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?"

Baekhyun's heart is definitely not prepared for this.

"Drawin' me in and you kicking me out? Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind?. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

He reaches for his hand. "My head's under water but I'm breathing fine." And entwined his fingers with him before squeezing it tight. "You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

He kisses the back of his hand, and them his cheek, lips moving until it reaches his ears. "'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections."

From his ears, it went down to his neck. Baekhyun moans a little, closing his eyes as he gives more access to his neck. He softly sang against his collarbones. "Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's face preciously, his hand gently touching Baekhyun's wet cheeks. "'Cause I give you all, all of me. And you give me all, all of you."

Baekhyun gratefully smiles through his tears, cupping Chanyeol's cheeks, almost-voicelessly, he uttered the words, "I love you, Chanyeol. Happy birthday," before pressing his lips yet again to his.

The kiss is not innocent, neither analogous to lust. It was gentle, yet scorching. Sweet, yet arousing.

Clothes are a mess on the floor, but who cares?

Passion is burning the both of them, as their skin touches. Every contact ignited fire, and the fire ablazes, ablazes bright, and you could see it through their eyes.

Their sync movements drove them wild to paradise, as the sounds coming out from them became a harmony, a beautiful harmony only them can appreciate.

The creaking of the bed didn't last long as they met the heavens on each other.

Panting, Chanyeol kisses the corner of his lover's lips. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looks up at him. "Hmm?"

"Promise me, I'm the one you're going to marry."

"I, Byun Baekhyun, take thee..."

Chanyeol whines as he bury his head on the crook of his neck. "Please promise me."

The shorter male laughed at this.

"All right, all right."

Chanyeol looks at him again.

Baekhyun sighs happily. "I promise to marry you, Park Chanyeol. We're going to get married in the near future. We're going to have kids running down the alleys of our own house. We're going to have that life, Chanyeol. I promise you. Cross my heart."

Chanyeol bit his lips. "Holy shit," he suddenly muttered as he sat on the bed.

"W-what? Why?" asked the concerned Baekhyun.

"My cheeks..." Chanyeol mumbled breathlessly. "They're hot."

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol just watches him affectionately.

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I ain't such a bad boyfriend after all," Chanyeol says, smiling down at the doll-face before him.

Baekhyun's face straightens. "How could you tell?" he asked, voice stern.

The taller could only chuckle at this.

"Well," Chanyeol pauses to think, until the right response finally comes to him. "I love you."

Baekhyun's disappointed face displays. Shaking his head, he said, "Anyone could say that today."

"But I said it," Chanyeol answers confidently. "I said it to to you."

***

DECEMBER 20

The school's gymnasium is filled with Christmas decorations. A huge christmas tree at the center, bowed present boxes (having nothing inside) everywhere, a giant gingerbread man made of paper mache near the stage, and artificial snow falling.

It is what every freshmen's waiting forㅡWinter show.

Everyone's having fun watching the performers on the stage as the artificial snowfall continued.

Meanwhile, at the backstage.

"Park Chanbaek ㅡ I mean, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, you guys ready?"

The frantic President of the Music Club looked at the both of them with wide eyes. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked upon each other, keeping their laughter to themselves.

"Yes, Ms. Lee. We're all set," Baekhyun assures Ji Eun, who is practically going insane becauseㅡwell, she's always been like this everytime their school holds Winter shows because she's the one organizing it.

"Oh god, thank you." She sits across the couple comfortably, sighing in relief and closing her tired eyes as she melts down the couch.  "Oh my god my eyes doesn't open. I don't like this..."

After, approximately fifteen minutes of not moving, the Music club President is already snoring.

"Baekhyun and Chanyeol..." Both heard the host.

Baekhyun held his chest. "Oh god we're next..."

"Should we wake her up?"

"Nah, let her have it. Let's just introduce ourselves."

"What."

"Introduce ourselves."

"How should we do it? Like, Yo bitches we're gonna fuck up your mind with our beautiful song and we are Chanyeol and Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looks at him weirdly. "I'm going to do it."

Chanyeol shrugs. "Okay."

"Let's give them a round of applause!"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to the center of the stage confidently.

Chanyeol is trying the piano keys when Baekhyun shouted, "Hello everyone!" so he flinched and nearly slammed the keys.

"My name is Baekhyun, and he is Chanyeolㅡ"

The younger suddenly takes the microphone from him. "And we're going to get married soon."

The crowd whooped.

"You are all invitedㅡ"

Baekhyun takes the microphone back, glaring at Chanyeol who didn't even bother to look at him.

"So as I was saying, I'm Baekhyun and he's Chanyeol and we are from the Senior's department.  Hope you guys enjoy this little gift from us!"

When silence took over the place, Chanyeol started pressing keys.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, savoring the music entering his ears.

_This is beautiful._

The younger affectionately looks upon him.

_He is beautiful._

Chanyeol watches him as he delicately parts his lips to begin the song.

" _I can see_  
Your eyes  
Gazing at the horizon  
An empty street corner  
A silent embrace  
Love is quietly burning"

_Woo, I can hear your voice  
Woo, I can hear you in my mind"_

_Baekhyun looks at the crowd with a wide smile._

_"I remember meeting you for the first time_  
I remember the mottled times  
You are by my side  
I'm finally no longer wandering

 _I remember familiar streets_  
I remember the beauty gone adrift  
There is a place only you and I know"

And finally, Baekhyun looks upon Chanyeol. Their eyes met aesthetically ㅡ like they're bound to.

 _Wow_. Chanyeol says at the back of his head as he felt something warm on his cheeks. Tears. _I'm seeing the galaxy from here._

" _I remember meeting you for the first time_  
I remember the mottled times  
You are by my side  
I'm finally no longer wandering

 _I remember familiar streets_  
I remember the beauty gone adrift  
There is a place only you and I know..."

Baekhyun's vision blurred, as tears began brimming the corners of his eyes. He smiled upon Chanyeol, who's looking at him as if he wasㅡ

His _everything_.

" _I know, only we know"_

 

"Where our hearts met.

But did not love.

Where our hearts parted

And they did.

Love made us such a messㅡ

But the most

wonderful mess

ever."

  
_**T H E  E N D** _

 


End file.
